572 and One
by Saya2013
Summary: [AU. OOC.] They married young and had many dreams for a life together, but does life ever go as planned? Life has a life of its own with all the twists and turns, the young couple's marriage quickly ended and on bitter note. Will they get a second chance to tell each other the love they both felt but never recognized before it's too late? [Not related to Never Had A Dre...]
1. Chapter 1

***_ A dedication to cancer victims, survivors and their loved ones. _***

* * *

572 and One

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_Thursday, 21 November, 2013_

_Big guy,_

_It started to rain last night and is raining still. Is it raining there [wherever you're right now] as well?_

_The rain brings back memories, the memories I want to forget and yet desperately need to keep. I need them in the morning to help me get up and face another day alone. I need them at night to keep the darkness away and loneliness at bay. Do you feel that way too, my friend?_

_Today rain reminds me of the rainy days of the winter that I broke up with you. I still attended school those days but did my hardest to avoid running into you. There were days when it rained, I'd sit in my car for hours on end and just listen to KOST. One day KOST happened to play 'I Will Remember You' while the rain was coming down in torrents, I felt like crying then as I listened to the song. I wanted to cry but didn't. I couldn't cry and wouldn't cry. I swallowed the bitter tears and sat still. I remained there and listened to the raindrops beating down against the windshield and to the moving voice of Sarah McLachlan. Every time a torrent hit the roof of my car that a lash I felt against my flesh while in my chest there was like a giant fist tightening and gripping out my heart bit by agonizing bit. I remember resting my forehead against the wheel and maybe I fell asleep or just too worn out and slipped into unconsciousness when a Caucasian female —another student who was driving by and looking for a vacant lot—honked and her honking woke me up. I opened the window to see what she wanted. She spoke loudly to beat against the pouring rain asking 'Are you OK?' I wanted to say 'No, I'm not OK. I feel dead.', but I only nodded and thanked her._

_I don't know how death feels like, but the feeling I felt that day was the strangest, intensely painful yet most numbing feeling I'd ever experienced before in my whole life. I felt dead inside but all in the while I had to keep up the act that I was doing just fine. And there were days I even skipped class and drove around, aimlessly. I skipped one class at first then two and eventually I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped out after one month. I also changed major when I resumed my education._

_Can you hear raindrops on the windows? Or on the awnings? Can you hear that musical sound when raindrops touch the leaves of tangerine trees outside by our room? No, not ours but yours. And probably yours and someone else's now. Can you smell that earthy smell when it rains after warm and sunny days? Do you ever go outside and catch the raindrops coming down from patio roof like the times you did with me? Or do you sometimes look at morning dew on the leaves or newly fallen raindrops on the lawn and recall what I once said to you about life cycle and nature beauty?_

_Does the rain remind you of me? It reminds me of you. Of us._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Friday, 22 November, 2013_

_Dear Friend,_

_It's that time of the year again and KOST is playing Christmas songs. Those songs should be merry and lift one's spirit, but somehow they make me feel… melancholic... depressed._

_Sometimes you could talk a lot but you're an action kind of guys and don't do wishes. But what if wishes came true, what would you wish for this Christmas? What do I want to wish for? I wish for... Wishes are like dreams and none of my dreams has ever come true. Why bother to wish for something that will never come?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wednesday, 27 November, 2013_

_Dear Friend,_

_How long has it been? It's been too, too long in my opinion._

_Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Is there anything that you're thankful for, my friend? For me, I'm thankful for meeting you then becoming your friend. I'm still your friend, am I? I hope I still am._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tuesday, 17 December, 2013_

_Dear Friend,_

_This afternoon I took a long walk and passed by the community college. The usually packed parking lot is now empty, another term has ended. Has it ended at our university as well?_

_I walked to the park near my place, it felt good. The sky was blue and clear although there were clusters of white clouds hanging low. I felt almost like I was back there with you. Yes, being with you always felt like home._

_Oh, during my walk, a commercial airplane flew past and I sent my… thoughts with it to you. Did it bring them to you, my friend?_

_I miss home. I miss you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saturday, 21 December, 2013_

_Hello old friend,_

_Again it's winter. Do you remember what happened in the winters past? It was winter when we first met. It was winter when we had a meal together, just the two of us then a walk at the park alone; it was winter we had our first date. It was winter when we said goodbye. And it was winter when I realized how much you mean to my life. What you mean to me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Monday, 23 December, 2013_

_Big guy,_

_It's almost Christmas. What are you doing now? Are you at home or at work? Or you're out shopping for a present for someone special? Is she important to you?_

_Do you still remember our first and only date? Do ever you recall that twilight? Do you ever hear your heart beat saying a person's name? Do you ever miss me? Even just a tiny bit?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tuesday, 24 December, 2013_

_It's me again. It's Christmas Eve and I._

_My friend, did you know that I hate Christmas? Christmas should be joyous but for me, it only brings restlessness and pain._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tuesday, 31 December, 2013_

_Dear Friend,_

_Only 30 more minutes to go until New Year. What is your resolution for this coming new year? My resolution is to move on for it hurts too much. It hurts to think of you and not seeing you. I really want to see you, if only for a second. Or even a millisecond. I only need to catch a glimpse of you so I know you're safe and happy. Although I know seeing you happy without me will hurt, I still want to see you. It doesn't matter if you have other friends or already found a girl you want to spend the rest of your life with._

_You know, I did call you a few months after that fateful and hateful day. The call didn't go through. Not sure I remembered your number wrong or you changed your number as I did. I guess I could have called Sis and ask her to forward my call. Or I could come back—no, not come back—I could go to your house and see you in person. I didn't. How could I?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wednesday, 1 January, 2014_

_My dear big guy,_

_This is the last time I talk to you. I wish you all the best._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Friday, 31 January, 2014_

_Hello,_

_Where are you right now? Boston? Washington D.C.? Seattle? Or Texas? Or still in California?_

_Sis just called. It was a brief call but Sis let it slip that she ran into you and your mom [I can't even go back to addressing as Auntie after everything that had happened] at the Lunar New Year Festival at a local temple. I thought my heart stopped at the mention of your name. One half of me begged me to ask Sis how you're doing and if, if you were also going to the festival with someone else other than your mom._

_On the contrary, the other half told me no saying you're a guy and guys should make the first move. It's not like our families lost contact. Even if our families don't see one another anymore, you still can get in touch with Sis through our mutual family friend if you truly want to then Sis will surely pass the word to me. It said you haven't made any attempt, not even once in these years, to find me. You also know [you still remember, don't you?] where my family home is although I've changed my phone number so many times that I lost count myself._

_That second half of me briefed a sound case, you know. And so, I pressed the other half down and pretended as if I didn't care whether you still exist or not. Thankfully and ungratefully [I don't know what I truly felt then], Sis volunteered and told me you're doing fine. And that you're as tall and handsome as ever. Now that I think back on my talk with Sis, her voice sounded expectant and hopeful when she shared that last bit of information._

_Do you want to know my honest thought and true feeling at that moment? Even if I were pressed under duress, I wouldn't tell you or anyone else what I'm going to say to you next. Then why am I saying it? Because these words, these pages and this notebook will remain locked away like all the others. My honest and truest thought was 'He's mine'. Foolish of me, you've never been mine to either claim or disown. Let's say hypothetically that you were, but I already gave up that ownership when I gave you that packet and turned my back on you, without so much as a goodbye. I relinquished all my rights of you on that sunny but cold winter afternoon._

_Sis also said you still have that youthful look. I'm not sure how I would look to you if you saw me now or one day in the future if we run into each other. Like the knowledge [mine is like a grain of sand in the desert] and wisdom [I'm still not wise enough to answer my own questions] I've acquired over these years, I've aged and hopefully my matured looks won't let you down too much. And yes, I've not grown and am still in that limited special edition height. Walking by you will still make me feel small [but strong], embarrassed [yet proud] and funny [but secured just the same]. Honestly, I don't think there are that many Asian girls or women that match your five feet and eleven inches. Have your bones gotten itchy and grown even more since then?_

_It's said this world is round, like the planet itself, so there is a high probability that our paths will cross again one day. Sooner or later. Our minds seemed to think alike and our line of thoughts used to be in tune with each other although we were never as physically close as close friends usually are, hugging and kissing in greeting. Never but once. Both you and I are all contradiction and full of confusion. Don't you think so too? Then again, our friendship is like no other nor like that of others. To be honest, I have not a clue as what to label our relationship. Not now, or before and I highly doubt I'll have in the future. I'm wondering what we'll say and react to each other if we ever meet again. And how we'll act if our families are around._

_But that's already in the past, isn't it? Are you seeing someone? Or... or in a serious relationship with someone? Never mind, forget what I just asked. It's none of my business, it's over between us now. It's been for years._

_Can you tell me when and how the term 'the past is past and future will take care of itself' had come into existence? And who had coined that term. I really want to ask that person if he or she'd also come up some countermeasure, because sometimes his or her wisdom sounds false to my ears. I'm here in the present but the insensitive, senseless and hateful past doesn't leave me alone._

_And there is this quote 'The clock is running. Make the most of today. Time waits for no man. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called the present' [which I find more to my liking, at least it's logical and reasonable], I still find it hard to take in and apply to real life once in a long while. Like now._

_And what am I even doing now? Guess it's been too long since my last entry. Don't worry, big guy, I'm just letting off some steam so your front, back and both of your lower limbs are safe. I'll be fine and be myself again in no time. I'm not five anymore and held on to Sis for comfort. Nor I'm still that teenager who ranted at her young husband when she got frustrated or was annoyed by some careless, irresponsible driver. Nor I'm that young woman who disregarded her own health and unknowingly harmed another life, fragile and defenseless. I'm an adult now and I'll pick myself up and dust my behind when I stumble. I'll take a real good care of my body, heart and mind._

_But if my mind whirls in turbulence when fall arrives and maple leaves turn colors, I'll just take a long walk and look up at the sky then ask Grandma for wisdom. And if my heart aches for no apparent reason when winter comes, I'll just listen to those songs [The ones you sometimes listen to when you're driving alone. How did I find you out? It's a secret.] that you used to say they're more fitting for Grandma and your mom than for me. And if, if I feel cold in spring or summer, I'll wrap that scarf around me and that remembered warmth will keep coldness away._

_By the way, do you still keep that white scarf I gave you? It took me hours going from one shopping mall to another just to look for a scarf with longest length available. The saleslady at one mall gave me a funny look when I asked if they carried any long scarf, the longer the better. And have you realized anything special on that scarf? That I had it monogrammed especially for you? The initial on each end is actually your name and mine, they're not for your first and middle names? I doubt you've realized the latter. I didn't acknowledge that fact even to myself until very recently. Why? The evening you promised to call and you didn't, I made myself think those initials were just for your name and didn't hold any other significance, hidden and deep or otherwise. I'd believed that thought for a very long time. I kept denying the truth until after meeting a new friend. He's like a second big brother to me. And he's one of the reasons I began to reconsider my life path and consider to face my past._

_No, I'm not considering to deal with the past in order to move forward with him. Our friendship is purely platonic. Some might doubt thinking 'Yeah, a platonic friendship like the one she had with that boy?' You know me, big guy, I don't say what I don't mean and when I say something I mean it wholeheartedly. You excluded. Why only you? Honestly, I don't know the answer._

_Now, it's your turn to talk, what would you do if you were me?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**20 FEBRUARY 2015:** This is the revised version of 572 and One, but you won't be confused reading the story if you read it previously. I only made some minor changes, mostly in the Author's Notes section and combined CHAPTER ONE and CHAPTER TWO; they're new CHAPTER TWO. I also moved MY THOUGHTS TO YOU, BIG GUY chapter up front as CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

572 and One

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

.

.

.

"What?"

She asked the busybody, who was walking around her and studying her as if she were an alien had just landed on Earth. One eye closed like a hunter aiming at his target, the busybody answered with a question of his own. "How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?" He was in questioning mode and vague as always when he had too much on his mind.

"Pull it off."

Rukia knew the routine and so walked in circle with him, playing his question-for-a-question game. She said, "Pull what off?"

"Our proposal."

That was some progress but still not enough details to get to the point, her rebuke was gentle. "Stop being juvenile and give me complete sentences to work on."

"How did you get him to let us have this project? Let's be honest with each other." Voice now low, he tried his charming smile. "I mean, even our CEO couldn't make him stay five minutes longer to persuade him."

"You just need to know one's weakness to get him where you want him to be," she replied smiling back, self-satisfactory as if she had the whole world at her feet. Of course she knew that wasn't the case but far from the truth. Her knees had nearly buckled under that man's intense gaze. He hadn't changed in these past years. No, he'd and seemed colder now. Feeling the chills from remembering the darkest months of her life, she attempted another victorious smile but failed. She affirmed lamely, "Because I know him?"

The dratted man waggled his brows, asking, "How well?"

"Don't know." She shrugged, studying the expanded file folder in her small hands. "We lived under the same roof for half of a year."

"You and him." He looked from her to the doorway. "You meant to say that guy and you Rukia Kuchiki in the same house?"

Arched a brow, she challenged. "Why are you so shocked? I'm not good enough for him? Because he's tall and I'm not?"

"Oh, boy, isn't somebody touchy this afternoon?" He smiled, hands raised offering peace. "No, my dear Miss Kuchiki. I meant to say you're such charming and he's… he's just plain cold. What did you see in him?"

_The golden question of the century,_ she wanted to say but didn't dare to voice that thought. She shrugged not offering an answer. She was in deep enough waters with the busybody probing into her personal life.

"You left me for him?" Rukia and Renji turned around to the voice. Ichigo was at the door and looking at her, accusingly. "You left me because of another guy?" He repeated.

"How long have you been standing there?" Her temper rose, he was eavesdropping. Careless, she said evenly, looking at him straight in the eye. "Yes, I did. Want to file a complaint, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Really?" The excited Renji asked, eyes not blinking. "Did you really mean that?"

Rukia gave him the look as if he were a bug that needed to be examined under a microscope. "No, not really. Why would I leave one crazy guy for an even crazier one?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Her response was automatic until she realized whom she'd just responded to. "Why so courteous now, Mr. Kurosaki? I remember how curt you were when we were married."

"To answer your question, Mrs. Kurosaki, I forgot my phone so I came back to retrieve it." His gaze didn't leave hers. "I came just in time to hear you're charming whereas I'm cold."

His scowl was still in place, he was definitely her lifelong headache. Wait a minute, did his lips twitch? That was new. And strange. Definitely. Had he just called her Mrs. Kurosaki? She'd always been Miss Kuchiki, except for the months their lives had tangled together.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'm sorry to correct you but I must." She put on her best social smile. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

He returned in kind but seemed to be more genuine. "Mrs. Kurosaki, I'm sorry to correct you but I must. You're Rukia Kurosaki and I still have our marriage license as proof in case you want one."

Neither of them paid any attention to the attentive Renji eyeing them as they were busy battling through their blazing gaze. She didn't realize she'd formed two tight fists until the nails dug deep into her palms. She relaxed her hands. She felt the physical pain and was sure her palms were full of crescents. Nonetheless, the real and deeper pain would never see the light of day. No one would ever know that pain. Even she herself had never truly acknowledged it.

Until the very second he'd asked if she'd left him for another. His question and doubt proved how much trust he had in her and her truest and deepest feelings toward him. How had she felt then? What were her feelings that very moment?

What about him? Had he ever stayed up all night and waited for the sun to come up so he didn't have to face the darkness alone? Did he still tune in on her favorite radio station and listen to her favorite songs? How did he feel when they played I Will Remember You by chance?

And what would he say if the radio she had on in the background replayed Hello Stranger? Had he seen the movie he'd meant to take her to see before their divorce with someone else? More importantly, why did he still keep their marriage license? Hadn't she signed the divorce papers and given them back to him to do the same? Were they still married?

"Hello. Hello Rukia Kuchiki." Renji waved and waved again. "Hello Rukia Kurosaki."

Rukia saw a hand waving in front of her but her brain couldn't comprehend the sign. Instead, she took one step then another toward Ichigo, also walking. Toward her. And for the first time she let down her guard and allow him to see the real Rukia.

In a voice she couldn't recognize as her own, she spoke, "Why?"

.

.

.

She heard herself ask again but wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer seeing the blank look on him.

Had she just made another mistake yet again? How many had she made from the moment he was back in her life? Why hadn't she lied and let his misperception of her and Renji stand? Why had she have to keep her principles and told the truth denying any romantic involvement with her friend? Hadn't she been hurt enough and her feelings long dead?

And why was she still standing there talking herself in circles all because of one guy? The one who had always acted like a reliable friend and protective brother rather than a husband supposed to act. She appreciated his reluctant friendship and tolerance of her crazy moods. She truly did. Still, couldn't he have been more open and shared his inner self with her after their wedding? He hadn't. Even worse, he'd distanced himself and alienated her from his life. What had she done wrong to change him from an attentive friend to a distant husband? Maybe she'd been young and clumsy in expressing her feelings and caring for him? Yes, they both had been young, too young to know how to act around each other as a married couple.

Looking back now and seeing him in the flesh and blood stirred up well hidden emotions. Some none too well hidden, like her accelerating heartbeat at that moment. Seeing him again brought forth many memories, both happy and sad, kind and unkind. But most of all, he reminded her of all the long, lonely nights in her dorm, tuning in her favorite station and thinking of him and the might have been.

Time seemed to stop and she could see the two of them walking side by side, in comfortable silence although awkward. They might have been happy together if she'd been more mature, more confident as his wife and confronted him instead of staying on the sidelines, watching other girls taking her place by his side. Even so, she'd never suspected he'd cheated on her for she'd always believed he wasn't the kind of men who would cheat on their girlfriend or wife. However, she'd doubted his sincerity when he'd proposed but never blamed him, they gotten married for all the wrong reasons.

.

.

.

"_Rukia?"_

_Rukia heard someone calling from where she was, trying to uproot the stubborn weeds that invaded her grandma's calla lilies. That person called again. The voice was closer and she recognized it. It was her grandma's and she was back from her annual checkup. She stood up dusting her gloved hands then ran toward the back gate._

_"Grandma, you're back!"_

_Her grandma, Heather Kuchiki opened her arms as she greeted her at the gate. Her grandma's arms tightened as they hugged. She knew her grandma wanted her to know she'd been missed although it was only two hours since she'd seen her last. Her grandma wanted to make up for the missing pieces in her life, which were her parents. They had been killed in a house fire when her older sister Hisana had been seventeen and she five. It'd been twelve years yet she could still remember the horrors of that humid night as if it happened just the day before. And she would never forget grandma's kindness and unconditional love for the orphaned sisters. Her grandma had just moved into their neighborhood but voluntarily took her and Hisana in when the social services had come to take them into system._

"_Thank you and I love you, Grandma," she said hugging Grandma tighter._

_Grandma sat her down and settled herself next to her on the wooden swing that Grandpa had made. "I know, my little Rukia." Grandma took both of her hands, eyes intense as if Grandma was memorizing her face. "I love you too and I want to see the day you fall in love then get married and have babies. But."_

_Even the sun was high in the sky and it was a very warm day, she shivered. Buts were never good news and judging from Grandma's sorrowful eyes, the annual checkup didn't bode well. She'd never liked buts, they gave her goose bumps. That night her mom had said she'd come back out after finding her dad but she'd had to promise to stay put outside. She'd kept her promise and stayed with her sister until the firefighters had arrived and put out the fire. But neither her mom nor dad had come out of that burning house—alive. _

_The first hateful but._

.

.

.

The second hateful but had been Grandma's death. Grandma had promised to live to a hundred if she'd had something joyful to look forward to. Something like a wedding. Grandma had even appointed the bride and the bride groom. But Grandma hadn't kept that promise and died not long after the wedding.

Hadn't she broken her promise with Grandma as well? She'd promised Grandma to have a happy marriage and healthy babies with her chosen bridegroom? But how could she have done so when her marriage with Ichigo had based on deception and false promises? Hadn't she agreed to marry him to make Grandma happy in her last days whereas he'd done so to repay the debt he had owed Grandma? She still had no idea what that debt was. He'd only said the debt needed to be repaid for him to have a fulfilling life.

Neither of them had considered the seriousness of their rash decision nor had they understood everything that would have entailed a marriage. For them, making their families happy was a priority even if he'd always been closed mouth regarding his feelings.

Had she been better? No, she'd not been different from him, she'd hidden her feelings for him from him. Even from herself. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to hide from her sister and her sister could never keep a secret from her brother. That was why she opted to enroll in an out of state university to be away from Ichigo. That was why her brother had blamed her failed marriage and misery on her young husband.

Husband.

Had she ever not remembered him as such? Thought of him as her husband even though she'd believed their marriage had ended upon her leaving? Apparently she hadn't and her keeping their wedding band was plain proof. She still missed him. Still had feelings for him.

She loved him still.

The sudden realization hit her. Hard. It explained why she hadn't been able to discard the gold ring. It explained why she kept seeing his rare, half formed smile in the back of her mind whenever she'd tried to imagine herself dating some guy. And it explained why she heard him say her name whenever a guy daring enough had asked her for a date. They might have been miles apart but he had never been far from her. He'd always been there—a constant by her side and in her mind during her most painful and loneliest moments.

So why hadn't she come back all these years and made him talk it out. She'd known he'd cared about her so he wouldn't have denied her something as simple as a conversation. Alone. Or would he? He'd seemed to avoid to be alone with her for long during their short married life, especially after Grandma had passed away. Once again she came back in full circle asking yet not knowing why things had happened the way they had. Why she'd left before talking things over with him. Why she'd played the victim and hidden away to lick her wounds when no one had ever done anything to her. Why she couldn't have been more honest with herself back then and acknowledged her true feelings instead of blaming everything on their youth and her immaturity.

"Why?" She asked herself.

"Why? Why I let you walk out of our marriage?" Face solemn, Ichigo asked, "Or should I ask why you left without giving me any reason?"

His voice different, almost sad. His eyes dropped as she shifted, trying to find a more relaxing but confident stance. She wanted him to see the new her, not the teenage girl who had run from her own confused feelings and his indifference towards them. He took interest in the opening of her shirt, where its top button lay open showing the only piece of jewelry on her.

.

.

.

* * *

—**DISCLAIMER—**

**I don't own BLEACH although I wish otherwise.**

**In the meantime, I'll make do with owning 572 and One and Never Had A Dream Come True series and hopefully more stories to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

572 and One

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

.

.

.

A necklace.

But she was certain he was more interested in what was attached to the gold necklace her grandmother had left her.

The ring he'd put on her ring finger.

Her wedding ring.

Their wedding band.

_Oh hell!_

How could this happen to her today of all days? It was supposed to be her day off. But the busybody had called her in saying there was an emergency and she was the only one who could come to the rescue. No matter how true his words were, she wanted to kick some butt, particularly his butt for putting her in this awkward predicament. If she'd known the center of dream and demise would present himself, she'd never, ever have kept her years of bad practice and put on the expired wedding band, or so she'd believed, to commemorate the day her dream had born and died. She always wore it on the weekend when she was off work, at home and by herself.

_Where did that devil disappear to?_ She searched the room from the corner of her eye but the butt she sorely wanted to kick were nowhere in sight.

Unconsciously she raised a hand to cover the self-incriminating evidence, but he took hold of it and said, "I forgot my phone on purpose." His voice soft like a whisper, her breathing became loud to her own ears. So loud that she stopped breathing in order to hear him. "I'm not the only one holding on to the past. So how could you," he paused then started again after a deep breath, capturing her eyes with his amber ones, "how could you not know I fell in love with you?"

She was at a loss for words, completely and desperately searched for something in response. Anything and nothing came but naked truth and hurt then came regret. His eyes were serious as she remembered but there was something else there too. It felt a lot like happiness, lurking in the deepest amber depths as if he was overjoyed to be standing there, with her. She also detected flash of hurt then doubt. Yet she couldn't find any flicker of hatred or even a hint of censure. She often heard looks could be deceiving but from that day onward, she just coined a new phrase—words could be as deceiving. If she'd not looked him in the eye, she wouldn't have known his question earlier had been a reflex. It didn't mean his distrust in her as she'd mistakenly yet selfishly thought. Had she always misjudged him and been immature in her treatments of him? Looking into those eyes, she suddenly realized what a fool she'd been and still was.

"Still doubt my feelings?" He breathed out then closed his eyes, another whisper. "Would you please meet me there?"

Her favorite station KOST, as if on cue, started to play one of her favorites and Christina Perri's voice broke the silence in her.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_  
_..._

"The place where we first met?" She managed to get them out, just barely. She clarified but had to stop to clear her throat as newly recognized emotions had closed it. She tried again, almost inaudible. "The place where we had our first date?"

He checked his watch then looked back at her and smiled. "Say we meet at the place at the same time as we did that late afternoon years ago." He actually smiled saying, "Unless Miss Rukia also had her first date with another guy at that place and time. But I'm sure you didn't."

Another oh-not-so-likeable but.

_So sure of himself, isn't he?_ With a shrug she endorsed, "Perhaps I did."

Unlike most smiles she'd falsified when they had been together years before, she knew her smile this time came naturally and maybe a bit mischievous seeing another smile from him. "Yes, perhaps you did. Regardless, I'll always be the first guy who took you to that place."

"What place?" The busybody, who seemed to appear at the most inconvenient time, voiced from out of no where.

"It's ours and a secret," replied Ichigo, quite politely. "However, I have to thank you for staying by my wife so other guys kept away. Thank you, Renji."

"You're welcome." Childishly Renji scratched his head as he spoke, "But this is just weird."

"What is?" She asked but eyes still on Ichigo, putting off her punishment for the traitorous friend and colleague.

"Ichigo thanking me." Renji looked from Ichigo to her then back to Ichigo. "You always seemed to want me to disappear from the surface of the earth and now you want to thank me. The other guys got the same special treatment from you. Wondered why but now I know."

Ichigo straightened, his already intimidating height became more evident. "So now you must also know why I thanked you. If you didn't say what you just said, I'd have to hire a private investigator to find all the guys in my wife's life and tell them to back off."

"Now I also know why you've lived like nun all these years." He winked at Rukia, teasing. "Hell, I even thought you were a nun working for a living and that was why you kept refusing to date me when I asked."

"If we haven't been friends since childhood, I wouldn't be that nice and just said no when you asked. I'd have punched you in the face for being so persistent to the point of being annoying." She patted him on the back then turned to Ichigo, demanding. "And who is your wife, mister?"

"Mrs. Kurosaki, do I have to remind you that our marriage license is still in my possession. You can run but you can't hide forever, Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki."

"I'm Rukia Ku…"

"Okay! Okay!" Renji timed out. "You two take your love play elsewhere after I say my piece. Fair enough, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"Yes, Mr. Abarai."

She and Ichigo agreed at once. She knew herself had just dug a hole, she'd accepted that title. The stubborn Ichigo would never let her off after such admission. She wasn't sure the tightness in her chest just then was inflation from contentment of being who she'd been once or from trepidation for the unknowns.

"Miss Rukia Kuchiki, do you take Ichigo Kurosaki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do."

"Aha!"

Darn it. Another hole, a very deep one, one she could never be able to crawl out of. Ichigo Kurosaki was her weakness still. And dangerously, she wasn't sure she wanted to be out of that hole if she could have it her way. Did the busybody have to shout? As childhood friends, shouldn't he cover her tracks and back in time of need like now? But no, he'd had to shove and give her a boot down the hole as well.

"I'm going to get you for this, Renji Abarai. Just you wait if I don't." She shook a fist at him then gave his back a none too friendly pat. "Remember what I always tell you, never ever make an enemy out of a woman. We may not be strong as you men, but we're persistent and resilient. We wait—patiently with compound interest."

The poor guy shuddered visibly when Rukia stressed that last statement. He was glad he wasn't the receiving end of that slash. What a neat package his wife was. His wife, he said under his breath. It resonated in his heart beautifully and tasted sweet on his tongue. His cold heart seemed to overflow with emotions buried too deep for far too long. They wanted to burst out of his chest and show to the world how much her presence completed him. He felt immeasurable happiness just being near her. Seeing her and hearing her voice uplifted his spirit; dark clouds seemed to part and the sun shined through, brightening up everything and warming everyone under it. He let out a long sigh of relief and turned to Rukia with a smile, looking forward to a future of laughter and wholeness for the first time since their separation.

"Honestly, you guys are the pain in the a- I mean pain in the neck."

He had to give Renji credit for being quick. He would hate to see the guy who had done him a favor receiving a worthy lesson in speech etiquette. Rukia was like that considering her background and who had taught her. Thinking of that person, he wondered whether he should hire a bodyguard when it was time for him to see her family again. He wasn't scared of the older man, he just didn't want to restart their marriage without his complete approval and heartfelt blessing. His marriage with Rukia had crumbled without those, so now he wanted to start fresh on the right foot and his marriage last.

"Why are we the pain the neck?"

Rukia asked Renji. He too was curious. "Yes, I want to know as well."

"You guys really want to know?" Renji looked disappointed but she bet he really wasn't. "Because I expected some drama, tears and blood shed. You two went and acted all mature and the rest is history." Renji headed for the door mumbling. "Did I have to be the bad guy again?"

Rukia studied Ichigo as Renji left the room. "Do you know what that was about?"

.

.

.

* * *

**29 December 2014**

Thanks to those who have read my stories so far. Double thanks to my reviewers and followers, thanks for reviewing and following.


	4. Chapter 4

572 and One

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

.

.

.

"No, not at all."

He answered but didn't return her gaze. That said it all. "You really don't know?"

"Really."

He might have wanted his reponse firm and sure, but she wasn't buying it. She let it slide for the time being, knowing he wouldn't say otherwise until he was good and ready. She put away the contract agreement she'd just signed with him then picked up her Rickshaw bag, getting ready to leave the office. "I'll see you later then."

"You're leaving?"

He asked like he was hurt by her leaving. She couldn't blame him. She'd said those same words plus at home the day before their separation. That day she'd meant to see him at home, but somehow things had gone wrong and she'd not seen him until the call from Renji.

"If I don't leave, how can we meet up at our place then?" She questioned with a smile. "You're not going to stand me up as you did that Christmas Eve, are you?"

She'd never been fond of buts, but she seemed to have acquired a few of them from the age of five. But the Christmas Eve but was the most hateful of all in her adult life.

.

.

.

"_I'll call on Christmas Eve."_

_He promised absentmindedly so she just nodded. She said her goodbye then headed out for the holiday stay with her sister and brother._

_On Christmas Eve, she excused herself after helping her sister put dishes away. She went to her room—which had been kept the same for her after her wedding—and sat by the window while waiting for his call. Down below, people seemed to come and go from all directions, she made herself take interest in them and the heavy traffic. She usually found watching the night fall from above soothing and yet the dark beauty in front of her had lost that effect. It only brought her disappointment. She sat down on the windowsill then stood up and circled her narrow bed and sat again. Worried her phone was out of battery, she checked it but no, it had all the bars. It was fully charged._

_Maybe he's having too much fun and just temporarily forgets to call at the time he said he would, she made an excuse on his behalf._

_She put the phone down on the nightstand and opened the book he'd given her on her last birthday. She skimmed it for the third time, convincing herself she was enjoying the poems. Given up, she dropped it and picked up the phone. The phone remained silent. Not even a beep. And there wasn't a sound in her room. It was too quiet to the point of becoming thick and deafening. She decided to call him instead of waiting for him._

_One, two then three, she got the area code._

_And a few more digits._

"_There!" Heaved a sigh of accomplishment, she looked at the phone. One more digit but her bravado vanished. She slid it shut and berated herself. "Such a coward. Just don't think of him as your husband but a friend. He's your friend and friends call one another all the time. What is there to worry about?"_

_Even as she said so, she couldn't bring herself to pick her phone back up. She dropped down on her bed and lay there, face down admitting defeat. Stayed that way for good ten minutes, she turned over and searched the room, looking for nothing in particular but to kill time._

_An hour had passed then another, still no call. She got up and looked out the window. The last sun rays had faded from the horizon to let the colorful Christmas lights reign the night. She should be enjoying them but no joy could be found. She checked her phone once again, neither text message nor missed call indicated._

_To calm her anxious self, she drew nonsensical pictures on the fogged window panes with her little finger. Bored and curious as to what she herself had drawn, she looked, actually looked at the pictures. She didn't get off the windowsills fast enough._

_"Ow!" She yelled, almost fell flat on the face in the process, shocked by her own unconscious act._

_There on the windowpanes were the hearts drawn intertwined with R in one and I in the other._

.

.

.

Guilt clearly shown in his haunted eyes when she came back from her recollection. He wasn't alone for she felt guilty as well. Readily she let guilt show in hers for him to see as she changed topic.

"Why don't we go there in one car then come back for the other on our ways home?" She ran through with him, not wanting their past stop her from living her present or reaching for the future.

"I was going to suggest the same, but I didn't know whether you had any other plans for the day before meeting up or not."

The self-assured Ichigo sounded uncertain. She liked this side of him as she'd all the others, except when he became too confident thinking his assessment of the situation was accurate. Like his assessment regarding her plan for the day just then. It'd been her plan to go see that special place after years staying away. She'd moved back just the day before and was still staying at the hotel. She didn't have enough armor or the courage to be back in their home town.

Not just yet.

She'd dreaded running into someone who knew her. Or his family. Or worse yet, him. If she'd known they both had matured and were able to share one's own feelings with each other, she'd have come back two years prior when her company had wanted her to oversee their new office in town.

"No, we can go straight there from here." Finally she was able to pull herself back from her inner world, which would have to cease to exist. The days for hiding from reality and the necessity for the inner world were officially over. She would teach herself to let her everything open to him. Only then they could find common ground and be happy together, regardless of their differences. "You don't have anything else on your calendar, do you?"

"No, I don't have anything scheduled for today other than our meeting." He spelled out with a self-deprecating smile. "Our business meeting."

Many and different thoughts chased one another in her head seeing the relaxed and lighthearted Ichigo. "Just hope Renji and others already left and won't be seeing us leave together in one car. If not, 'boardroom meeting turned into a meeting in the bedroom' will be the next office gossip." Playfully she countered. "Are you sure you're ready to mix business with pleasure, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"I'm game if you're." He tugged her to his side. One arm around her, he walked them out of the room then to the elevators. He didn't drop his arm but kept it over her shoulders the entire time. Still getting used to the new Ichigo, she didn't pay attention to where he'd led her until they reached the parking structure. "I hope you find my car comfortable." He said as he opened the door on the passenger's side of the ice silver metallic Subaru Forester.

She whistled and teased. "Mr. Kurosaki, you really know how to enjoy life. Wish it were mine."

"I bought it just a week ago." Eyes intense, he told her as she settled down in her seat.

His tone was telling her something_—_hidden and significant. But for the life of her, she drew a blank. "Oh?" Seat belt fastened, she waited for him to get in then asked, curious. "Is your old car not reliable anymore?"

No answer.

She didn't press on since he was busy buckling his seat-belt. He missed the first attempt then the second, but still not using both hands. His right hand fumbled the seat-belt fastener and eyes looked straight ahead, avoiding her curious gaze.

Bewildered by his strange behavior, she offered. "Here, let me help."

Same as always, she felt something run through her from him when they touched, no matter how casually. She filed that puzzling discovery away to analyze later and nodded when he said, "Thanks."

He drove in silence so she stayed quiet. Judging from his pensive expression, she thought he wanted sometime alone to process all that had transpired recently. But she was wrong. And for the first time in her memory, she found but favorable when he broke into their comfortable silence.

"I learned of your reassignment and relocation here from Mom last month."

Taken by surprise, she didn't know what to say but turned to him. Heart skipped a beat, she waited for further explanation impatiently but none came. She swallowed looking out the window, her vision blurred.

"I didn't mean to tell you that to cause you discomfort." Her action mistaken for dismay, his voice apologetic. "I just wanted you to know that Mom and Sis reconnected and have been talking for sometime now. Actually, I asked Mom to do me a favor and call Sis. I wanted to know if I still had a chance with you."

Again, her world tipped. "Why now?" The only words she could utter. She wasn't sure he knew what her question was referring to, but her turbulent emotions prevented her from saying anything more.

"Because." He coughed. Coughed to hide his self-consciousness? Or to clear the knot clogging his airway like she'd? "Our tenth anniversary was coming up and my plan when we got married had been to tour Europe with you to celebrate the day. But sadly."

He stopped mid-sentence and cleared his throat. She wanted to ask _But sadly what?_ Also, their tenth anniversary had passed. And why hadn't her sister said anything about staying in touch with his mom? Of course, her sister wouldn't have. Her sister knew her too well to risk showing their aces too soon. She'd not have come back if she'd known. Or would she have packed and rushed back even faster and sooner? Two years before when she'd been promoted perhaps? She wanted and needed to know the answer to all of those questions, but she didn't want to interject either. With his right hand tightened on the wheel, he must be trying to get a control on his emotional upheaval. Hence, she turned her head and watched the trees as they drove by. The trees seemed to chase after them like the feelings and tears within her turning in their slumber then they leaped over the floodgate. They wanted recognition and demanded acceptance. And so when he spoke again, she bit down on her lower trembling lip and listened to him.

"Sadly you didn't come back as we'd hoped you would after your promotion." His voice was deep but shaky. "So I asked Mom to call Sis while begging fate be more charitable and bestow me a second chance. Forgive me for being upper handed?"

Deeply and truly touched. Completely shattered by his confession, she let restrained tears fall_—_freely. They blinded her sight but she didn't need to see to know his eyes also became misty.

"Sometimes I just wis-" His voice thick, close to tears. "Wished we were honest to ourselves and to each other enough for us to expose our reluctant heart. We didn't have to spend the last decade in despair. Miserable and alone."

Not able to verbalize her feelings_—_not even a word_—_she leaned over and rested her head against his thigh. She clasped her own hands, tightening them to keep her reawakened emotions in check and not to make any sudden move as he was driving and needed to stay focused on the traffic.

"I'm so very glad you're back in town." He had none of that and took her unsteady hands in his, warming them up. "Back in my life. Together we won't be cold any more."

"Yes, I'll never be cold again with you by my side." Warm from his loving warmth and tired from the sleepless nights worrying about her move back home. Content but sleepy, she let her eyes drift close and wandered off to dreamland, where their future awaited.

.

.

.

* * *

4 JANUARY 2015


	5. Chapter 5

572 and One

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

.

.

.

"_But Grandma, I'm only seventeen."_

_She couldn't understand Grandma, who had always told her two granddaughters to study and stay away from boys. An absolutely no-no for troublemakers. A no-no for average students. Even boy scouts got a no from both Grandma and Brother. And now? Now Grandma wanted her to marry and her bridegroom already been picked out for her._

"_I'm still a minor. It's violating the law, Grandma." She lost her steam seeing the disappointment in Grandma's eyes. "And he's old."_

"_Old?" Grandma looked up, surprised._

_Surprised to have finally realized she Rukia Kuchiki was still a minor? Or surprised at the fact that for once she went against her wishes? Either way, she wasn't going to take it lying down. Brother wouldn't take it either. And there was her older sister. Hisana would never, ever in a million years agree to this marriage. Sis had always told her to marry for love as their parents and she had done._

_Marry for love? She wasn't in love with anybody. In like, yes. But in love, no, she was definitely not in love with that trouble maker. How could she ever love someone who slept through at least one lecture a day if she hadn't lost count? And what was with that attitude of his when they crossed path? His eyes were always on the cloud, acting like everyone and everything beneath him._

_Nah-uh, she wasn't in love. So how could she do as Grandma asked of her?_

_Damn._

_How she wished her brother had been home that very second even if she would have to endure another lesson. She would—with all her heart—endure anything and everything just get that old bridegroom off her back._

_How old was the guy anyway? Why couldn't he find someone older and more suitable to be his wife? Had Grandma just said he was about her age?_

"_I'm sorry, Grandma. I was thinking about something else and didn't hear what you just said. What did you just say about the guy?"_

_Indulgent as always, Grandma smiled and complied. "I said he's around your age and just moved back here. He probably goes the same school as you."_

_Huh? A teen marrying another teen? What were they going to live on? Eat rocks on some random hills in Riverside County like Mole in Atlantis ate rocks and metals? Metals? Rather pricey._

_Wait. Rewind. Just moved back here. A teen. Probably went to the same school as she. Oh, God, no, let it not be him. The crazy guy next door. Her friend. Didn't matter he was her friend, he was just loco as one could be with a daddy like his._

"Rukia, wake up."

_A voice calling for her then a hand smoothed tendrils of hair from her forehead. Warm. So warm. Warm but uncomfortable. Something was digging into her side. She moved, to find a more comfortable position. Strange, she knew her bed was narrow but not so much as the one she was lying on. It must be her husband taking up most of the bed—again. And how on earth a husband could treat his wife like hers? Shouldn't he be courteous and take the floor and let her have the bed? It was her bed. Or it used to be. And they were in her house. And the last time she'd checked, her bed had been whole with no gap or hole any where. _

"Wakey! Wakey!"

"_You didn't have to be so loud. Walls have ears." She reminded him. "Did you want to wake the whole family and let them know we're enemies off the marriage license? Did you want another round with my brother, dear husband of mine?"_

"Sorry to disturb your sleep, but there is no one else here with us." _His voice funny._ "So, dear wife of mine, you either wake up or I won't be responsible for what I have in mind for you. And soon."

_He must have opened the blinds again. The sunlight was just blinding. Eyes still closed, she asked with a mirth. "Really, macho man, what were you going to do? Throw me to the wolves if I don't do as you command? Or you're going to tell on me that I'm being lazy and sleeping in?"_

"I'm doing neither the throwing nor the telling." _She heard laughter in his voice_. "I don't need to throw you to any wolf." _A cough then a chuckle_. "Because I'm the wolf and you're right in my lair. As for telling on you, my plan doesn't require company of a third person."

_First the warm breath teased her band and nose then she felt warm lips on hers. Content, she sighed and burrowed deeper into that warmth._

"Rukia."

_Someone called but again she ignored, fighting back wakefulness. It felt so good to be close to him the way she was that moment. His warmth radiated and seeped into her, thawing her icy layer had accumulated through the years away. If it was a dream, she never wanted to be awake but stayed in her dream and be with him._

_She wanted to tell whoever that was waking her from such beautiful dream to leave her alone. She wanted to dream a little longer. Only in her dreams—even if those dreams sometime broke her heart and she woke up in tears—she could be that close to him, the center of her thoughts and power source had kept her go on._

"Rukia, honey, wake up." _A shake on her shoulders. No matter how gentle and warm the touch was, she didn't want it. It was chasing her dream away, the images distorted then faded away._ "Rukia, we've arrived. You'd better wake up or I'll wake you up as Prince Charming did Sleepy Beauty."

_Strange, that voice and that phrase sounded too familiar. The only person who'd ever dared to say that to her was the self-assured and closed-mouthed Ichigo Kurosaki. But it couldn't be possible._

_Just impossible._

_They hadn't spoken—either in person or on the phone—to each other since that horrible day. She must be dreaming again. She wanted to dream and hear that endearing threat once again. But—hateful but—the busybody never left her alone on her day offs._

"All right. All right, busybody, I'm up. Hold your horses." She told the voice and pushed the hand on her away to get up. "Renji Abarai, you'd better have something really important and urgent to have chased my Prince Charming away."

Why had Rukia thought him Renji? Did that busybody often wake her up? Like that, touching her, his wife? And who was the charming prince? Whoever he was, he hated him.

Deep in thoughts and seething with immature jealousy, he didn't realize Rukia was up, disoriented then embarrassed. Not until he heard the door on her side opening then a soft thud from the ground.

"Ow!"

He was out of his seat in a flash and ran to her side. He helped her up. As impersonally as he could, he searched her for any serious hurt. There was none. Not physical harm anyways. He couldn't say the same for her pride. He smiled inwardly at her gesture of dusting her behind. He turned away to hide his amusement and to close the door she'd fallen through. Once in control of his emotions and laughter, he walked back to her. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm perfectly fine, except my pride." The little corners of her mouth turned upward into a smile. "But I'm sure you knew that already."

Finally free to let his inner child out, he laughed. "I don't think Henkel has researched or developed any kind of Band-Aid for pride injury."

She joined in then together they walked down the winding cemented path, leaving the busy street behind. When they were out of earshot of other park visitors, she was back to her usual serious self and face to him. "No, they haven't. If they'd, there wouldn't be that many couples let bruised pride dictate the course of their marriage. As we did." She doubted, "Maybe it was just I who let pride ruin our marriage."

"No, not just you." He disagreed, taking on half of the blame. "I was too. I let pride rule my head when I didn't try to make you believe I didn't break my Christmas Eve promise."

He felt a strong tug on his heartstrings when she touched his cheek with her fingertips. Gently. As if she were afraid he would disappear like the pigments of a dream. Which had happened to him in his dreams—quite often. He returned the gesture with his right hand, pressing hers against his own cheek, warm from the sun. He kissed each of her fingers. "We both were at fault, so I guess we're stuck together to make up to each other."

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki, you're stuck with me." Her smile radiant then it dimmed. "Did you notice we're talking more today than we ever did during our marriage?"

"It was bad, wasn't it?" He agreed, regretting the what-ifs and the all the years they could have had together.

She looked up at him, eyes completely open and trusting. He could see to her soul and felt deep remorse at her admission. "It was miserable. I was miserable. I believed you started to hate me for tying you down, holding you back from a life guys your age were supposed to have. I thought you wanted out so I l—" Eyes shut, she gulped for air. "So I left."

He was just as emotional. He pulled her to him. A little too late but it was better than never, he comforted himself. He apologized and bared his soul to her, kissing her hair. "Do you know why I wanted us to meet here and talk rather than at some other warm, cozy place?"

"Because this is where we had our first date." He answered for her as he felt her head move, side to side. "Because we had our first, serious talk about life here." A long, deep breath. "And that's because I came here the day you left. I came to ask this place." One hand pointed at the bench they had sat on that late afternoon, the other hugged her. "I wanted to ask it why you left." He felt her smile. He chuckled at his own silliness. "Yes, I did all that and more as if those nonliving things could talk." He let out a shuddering breath. "Even if they could, how could they have known your thoughts when I myself had not a clue as to why and we were together for months?"

In wavering voice, she mumbled against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I really am sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to." Her arms circled around his waist, tight.

"I'm sorry too." She moved back a bit, quizzing him with her uniquely colored eyes. He added, "I'm sorry I lied to you before. And still am."

.

.

.

* * *

**6 JANUARY 2015**

Just finished this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, your reviews motivated me to complete Chapter Five sooner than I'd hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

572 and One

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

.

.

.

She pushed him from her so fast and hard that he landed on his backside.

"There was another girl? You have another girl… woman… or whatever the other person is." She asked, arm folded, "Is that right?"

He sighed, standing up. He took his time dusting his behind while racking his brain—which seemed to turn to mush when she was like at that moment, angry but cute—for a _very_ good explanation. She would kick his butt if she knew his thought. He stopped his mouth from widening into a broad smile or else. Or else who knew what she would do. With the pond full of water nearby, he wouldn't any take chances or else he would find himself swimming to the other shore with the ducks and host of other microorganisms living in that none too clear water.

He sighed theatrically wanting to and waiting for what she would say... do next.

Her arms still folded yet her eyes shooting daggers—pointy and very sharp—at him. He just wished she'd been like that and let her stronger emotions have the reign. Then he'd have known her true feelings toward everything and anything that he'd done and tried to get her show her cards. Sadly, he'd failed and run her off quicker than his feelings like he'd feared they would.

He stood still and watched her hair playing in the wind. She paid no attention to the tendrils that were teasing her chin and little nose then rosy cheeks, too busy snaring him. He liked and admired that about her, always had. There was no artifice, none of girly acting tactics to get attention. She was all natural and honesty. She was his wife. He liked everything about and on her. He was unreasonably jealous of the wind and her hair. He wanted to be them, free to touch and memorize her features without the fear of being given a cold, public bath.

Eyes on eyes, neither of them made the first move. But he was a man, not a teenager any more so he confessed. "I come here every opportunity I get." He moved around her and stood by the pond. He turned on his heels in circle taking in everything present then her, his back to the fading sun. "I wanted to recapture that magic on our first date. It was the only way I felt closer to you."

Ichigo touched the big rock where she'd sat to feed the ducks that long ago afternoon. His touch so gentle, she couldn't help but visualized him gently holding a child as if that baby had been made of porcelain, fragile. As if he'd have treasured and protected that baby above all else.

Their baby—a precious gift they could have had if she hadn't been cowardly and selfish.

Before she could stop herself, she walked up to him and covered his hand with her own. Just then she saw something she'd never have thought she would see again. And definitely not on him. _No wonder this wonderful man kept his hand out of sight,_ she told herself, feeling happy beyond measure. And satisfied knowing he'd had felt and done the same as she'd.

"Everything still the same yet different," he spoke then straightened, dropping the hand in question to his side.

She wouldn't—couldn't—let him hide his feelings from her. Not anymore. She might have if she hadn't lived in misery and regrets, away from him. She walked with him to the edge of the pond.

He halted. She halted.

He searched with his eyes for something in the water. She searched with him although she had no idea what was that he seeking.

Then he turned to her and she looked up at him, her breath caught as his lips curved into a smile.

Their eyes met and held.

She couldn't tell how long they stood there, face to face, breath by breath, not saying a word yet something intangible seemed to pass between them. She gave him a wobbly smile then reached out to take his left hand. Like its twin, he'd tucked it in his front pants pocket, concealing the last piece of his heart from view. She thought her heart would stop any second as she studied his left hand and touched its ring finger. There sat the gold wedding ring flaring beautifully under the sun's rays.

The gold band winked at her and gave her a sound reproof, _You see, Miss Rukia who always thinks she knows everything, understands everyone and decides what is best for others without consulting them._

Silently she accepted her own guilty verdict and stated rather than asked. "You've kept it on all these years." She sounded wistful, even to her own ears. That realization didn't bother her. The realization that she could no longer conceal her deepest fears and innermost feelings from him. Not one bit bothered. It was time for truth, absolute truth and it was long overdue. Standing on her toes, she whispered. "Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

There was a tint of blush on his handsome face as she held up the hand in hers. His hand turned upward and gripped hers. His grip tight but somehow gentle, he smiled down at her. "Thank you, Rukia Kurosaki, my Rukia." And before she could correct him, he amended. "Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki. How does that sound, dear wife?"

"Oomph."

He exclaimed playfully as she threw herself into his welcome arms. "Thank you! Thank you!" Still touched from the gesture, she made her declaration without a second thought. "I love you."

At that they became still, as if immobilized. She had the look of a dear being caught in the headlights, self-conscious and worried while he looked stunned and elated like he'd just been handed a treasure with no comparison.

_You jumped in head first once again, silly Rukia_. She told herself, feeling embarrassed of herself for it.

How come she'd always been clear headed and calm like a Zen master in everything she did and with every one she had contact with? And yet, she always seemed to jump to conclusions, to draw the finish line where he was concerned. She had the tendency to think the worse of him. Her pride pricked but she had to admit to herself. The least she could do to make up to him.

_Some making up you have there_, she self-admonished.

_That's because you love him and there is hurt where there is love. You're scared of being hurt, of being left behind like you thought your parents abandoned when they died too soon._ A voice reasoned.

"Did you think I put it on just now to mislead you?"

"That thought did cross my mind," she admitted. "But I don't believe that of you. You're above such deception."

Ashamed of herself, she held his palm against her cheek and placed a soft but soulful kiss right where his ring finger met his palm. The gold ring, their wedding band felt warm from his warmth to her lips, cool from the winter air. Her heart had long been empty flooded at the thought of him wearing their wedding band since day one of their marriage, however inconvenient or false it'd been to them.

"Thank you." She drew in a shuddering breath. "Thank you for marrying me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for not giving up on me. But most of all," she smiled to herself at her usage of but, the hateful but, but it didn't seem that hateful anymore, "thank you for letting me go when you did. If you didn't, I think I might have turned scornful and hurt you more. Broken us both beyond reparation."

Her hands—much smaller than his—still in his possession and slowly, he raised them to his lips. Her breath caught and heart thumped joyfully when he kissed them.

Softly yet reverently, he told her, the windows to his soul wide open. "You don't know how many nights I just lay there on our supposed marriage bed and wondered. I wondered whether you were doing well. Whether you remembered to eat when you were too focused on something. Whether you had someone to boss around. And." She heard a thump from within his ribcage. After a long sigh of relief, he carried on, "And whether you were with some other guy."

He stopped her response with a shake of his head. "No, I never thought you dated other guys behind my back when our marriage started to go downhill. It was at a standstill to begin with and it was my fault." He shouldered the blame and spoke over her when she attempted to contradict. "Not even once the thought crossed my mind. Even when apart, I still had that belief. Nonetheless, you're a beautiful, young woman with many talents and caring. Under that spiky exterior lies a warm, loving heart. So it's natural for the guys, both young and old, want to win you over for keep. I lost my chance when you left and you deserve true happiness."

"Please let me say all the things that I'd have said years ago when we were still together and a few more after you left." He asked as her lips moved beginning to form words. "I'd hoped you would find happiness with someone else even though I was boiling inside imagining you with another. I think I might have acquired a few ulcers because of my jealousy with just that vision alone. Don't know what I'd have been like if you came back with a guy in tow."

He winced then smiled, lopsided. As he'd laid his soul bare, she took him into hers. "Why didn't you stop me since you already realized your stronger feelings by then? I know I thanked you for letting me go still, how were you able to cope with the thought of me no longer by your side? And with another," she wondered.

His embrace tightened. "I watched my life crumble into pieces as I watched your retreating back. I wanted to run after you, to beg you for another chance. I wanted to ask you to stay a little longer for me to prove to you that I'm not some punk, who knew nothing about marriage and responsibilities of a husband and eventually and hopefully of a father."

"So why didn't you?" She'd told herself to let go of the past in order to have a future, but she really, really wanted to know. Call her stubborn or foolish, she never did things half measure, just like in love. In love she gave her all and of course hurt all the way to her very soul. Hugged herself in his arms. "A piece of me died at every single step that I took to walk out of that door, out of your life. I cried silently wishing you would stop me. Or just call my name. You did nothing but accepted and held on to those dreadful, hateful pages like they were your lifeline I'd thrown down to you."

"I'm so sorry."

His warm, sure hands moved up and down her slender back, repeating his apology. She wasn't guilty free either. "I'm too sorry. Sorry from the bottom of my heart and soul."

They moved away from each other, but just enough to let the other see their heart and soul. "Where are we going from here?" Through happy tears, they spoke at once. They looked at each other for long moments then laughed, drying lingering tears.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Surprised but pleased, she asked him, dusting a nonexistent speck of lint from his shirt where his thumping heart rested.

He stilled her hands and cried out, acting the victim. "Why, Miss Kuchiki, if I didn't know better, I'd have thought you liked touching me." But when he saw her outrageous expression at his teasing, he ruined the effect and grinned widely.

Stunned, she opened her mouth but couldn't vocalize any of her smart comebacks, ready on the tip of her tongue. She blinked and blinked again, still found it unbelievable that he'd just teased her. There and then she knew when she'd fallen for her husband. She'd seen that boyish grin before.

.

.

.

* * *

**7 JANUARY 2015**

Had free time today and thought it's better to write as much as I can before busy schedule kicks in. Hope you don't find this chapter too bad or too slow.


	7. Chapter 7

572 and One

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

.

.

.

_"What are you looking at?"_

_She'd thought no one else would go to her favorite place. At least not at five in the morning. No one could be that weird like she was. Well, everyone said she was weird. Probably they couldn't handle differences and labeled her being different weird. So, they had been wrong after all. Apparently so as she was facing their wrong._

_"And what are you doing out here alone at this time of the day?"_

_"Me?" He seemed agitated. "At least I'm not a girl. A little one at that." She made herself sit still as he studied her from head to toe. "Are you lost, little girl?"_

_Little girl? "FYI, big guy, I'm fifteen." She retorted, turning away and got up to leave._

"_Not so fast, little girl." One arm out blocking her, he said. "I don't like people stepping on my toes."_

_She looked down where their feet were. "Step on your toes?" Incredulous. "Me neither. So back off, big guy."_

"_Now, listen little girl." Hands in pants pockets, he stared down then thumped the ground with both feet. "This is my turf and little girls such as yourself should stay away. Far away lest big wolves devour you and not leave a bone for your parents to recognize you."_

_"Oh, really? Big talk, big guy_._" Squaring her shoulders, she dared him. "What will you do if I refuse to budge? Show me."_

_"What will I do?" Brows raised,_ _he repeated, one hand at the nape and the other tucked in pant pocket._

_His hair was in need of a trim. Badly. In her opinion anyway._

"_Nothing."_

_Finally he answered but that was no answer at all. It poked at her curious nature even more. How would he react if she provoked him further? Would he retaliate and act the wolf? Curiosity could kill a cat, she reminded herself as she approached him, eyes holding his. His eyes looked bored and stance lazy. Emboldened, she took another step and finally was just a foot from him. He paid her offense no mind yet his eyes questioned her sanity._

_His eyes._

_Why hadn't she noticed the warmth in them earlier? His eyes were warm—yes, warm—behind the mask he'd shown her and probably the whole world. Behind that bored look, his eyes were intelligent and sharp, seeing and observing everything in view. And beyond. How she knew? She had no answer, still she was absolutely certain that the big guy was intelligent and no threat. Not to anyone. Not her person anyway. She wasn't sure about her peace of mind though._

_Strange but intriguing, the curious and trouble-making self told the other her, the sane and sensible self._

"_Why were you acting bad?" She knew that was bold and presumptuous. But one wouldn't know what was in the box if that box stayed closed. "Why did you try to scare me?" Caution long forgotten, she concluded, "You're a good person."_

"_How did you find that out, little girl?" Both his voice and words laced with sarcasm. "You're psychic or something?"_

_So much for being nice and understanding. Hadn't her grandma and sister taught her to be open-minded and more understanding to those who were different from themselves? "Yeah, something like that." She returned stare for stare, not intimidated. "Got a problem with that, big guy?"_

"_Nope."_

_Came his reply and nothing more. He walked off. He just left like that._

_"Hey, big guy." She called out and asked his back. "What's your name?"_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_She'd thought that was all he'd say, but she'd underestimated his ability of annoying her._

_"Hope you're all grown up next time we meet."_

_The hateful guy said over his shoulder then turned around and gave her the shock of her life—his grin. Her lips still parted from his hateful goodbye widened in shock. Motionlessly, she stood and watched his long strides taking him into the foggy dawn then out of her sight. It was some time before reality hit her in the face and came with it the realization that she'd finally met her match—the big, hateful guy had had the last word!_

.

.

.

"Where were you off to, Mrs. Kurosaki?" He guided her through the woven path, walking back to his SUV. "I sure hope not to meet another guy."

"Well, I went to meet a certain big, bad guy that I met right after my fifteenth birthday." She told him, playing with the lapels of his blazer. "So what will you do, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Let see." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'll just hold on to you tight. Real tight. Like this." He said lowering his head and the next thing she knew, she was in his tight embrace and he was kissing her senseless.

"Will that do, Mrs. Kurosaki?"

Like her joyful heart thudding in its cage, she landed back on Earth with a thud. "Yes, Mr. Kurosaki, that will do. For now." She said feeling her face hot as he eyed her. "I neither want to make headline on Orange County Register nor be cited for indecency in public." She searched the park. "I really don't want our kids to see people kissing when they're at the park."

"Our kids?"

Inwardly she chided herself. She'd just given him another inch. "I said the kids."

Blatantly she lied and of course he wouldn't let any chance pass him by. He contradicted, "I clearly heard our kids. How many would you like to have?"

"Three." She gave in to her thoughts without thinking. And when she realized what she'd let slip—again—she changed tactic. "I meant to say couples shouldn't have more than three kids. Too many aren't practical considering current living costs, inflation rate and many other factors."

"I hope our girls will learn from you and fight off advantageous boys." He winked an eye. "And spin them like yo-yo." Hugging her. "Yes, I'm looking forward to that day when our little girls grow up and give them boys what they ask for—a sound beating. Like their mommy did their daddy."

"Still holding that grudge?"

"Yes, I sure am." His tone serious then turned childish. "Yep!"

She elbowed him. Hard—just hard to her. The man was big and too strong to feel any impact at all. "You were just as bad." Playfully she boxed his ear. "And what are you going to teach our boys? Teach them to go around and act tough scaring off fragile and defenseless girls? Like their daddy did their mommy."

"Honey, you might have been small and looked fragile but never defenseless." He winced as if her kick from long ago had injured him permanently. "Your kick was worthy of admiration."

"Of course it did or else we wouldn't be standing here. Fragile girls are no match for you."

There was no comeback. She paused and looked behind her. The man was laughing, well, just his eyes. What the devil was thinking to have smiled like a bad wolf? "Whatever it's on your mind, I don't like it."

"Nothing except for the fact that you just admitted you were NOT fragile when we first met."

She wanted to kick his shin as she used to back when they'd been younger. But no, they weren't kids anymore and they had another matter—more important and urgent—on hand to think through. "Ichigo," she said getting his full attention, "how are we going to approach Brother?"

"How?" He held her close. "What do you mean how? Simple. I'll ring the bell and when Sis opens the door to let us in—and of course the man of the house will be with her—I'll say, Byakuya, I'm here to collect my errant wife, Rukia Kurosaki."

"Are you really going to do that?" He didn't sound joking to her. "And am I some object that you come to collect?"

"I wish it were that simple."

He acknowledged then exhaled, not responding to her latter question. She didn't mind. She had no mind for such trivial at the moment. "I understand," she encouraged him to pick up where he'd left off.

"There is bad blood between your brother and me. I only hope Sis is home when we go there and act the buffer. I'm not afraid of him but of what he might do just to get back at me for making you unhappy." Another heartfelt confession from him, she was touched. "I respect him, really do. But sometimes he's too much and gets on my nerves." At her raised brow, he chuckled and admitted. "Most of the time."

"So basically we go tell Brother that we're back together?"

"Yes, that's about it." Worry deepened his brows. "Unless you don't want to be with me."

She gave him her good fist and resisted the urge to step on his toes. She didn't do the latter at the confused look on him. So she made do with scolding. "How could you say that? Of course I want to be with you. Maybe it's you who doesn't want this marriage."

"Of course I do." He looked sorry. "I'm sorry I took my joke a step too far. Please forgive me. I was trying to lighten the atmosphere, because speaking of him darkened the third happiest day of my life. Please?"

Third happiest day of his life? She was curious but wanted to give as much as she got. She resumed their walk for the parking lot and picked up her speed when he followed, not saying a word.

"Even?"

He asked as they approached his Subaru. His happiness was contagious, she couldn't stop her response and grinned in return. "Yes, we're even while we're facing Brother. I still haven't decided about later however."

"That will work." He opened the door for her. "I haven't decided about later either."

Elbow in his firm stomach. "Put that very thought away, Mr. Kurosaki. From this moment on, your life is mine and I make all decisions. Deal?"

"Deal!" His reply was instant. "I'll let you decide everything as long as you're by my side."

They exchanged smile then he got into the driver's seat. And she forgot to ask him about other happiest days of his life then they were off, their hands holding on to each other. That was how they stayed the entire ride and the reunited couple talked about the all things the other had missed out on in each other's life. All the things that they could pin on since there were too many things had left unsaid.

.

.

.

"Here we're at last." He parked then turned to her, eyes twinkling. "Remember to pick up all of my bones when you leave and bury me by our rock at our park."

As nervous as he was—if not more—she for once played along with his death joke. "Since when did we own a regional park?"

"No, not bones, but pieces of my body after he put holes through it." He continued, almost to himself. "On our wedding, he showed me a gun and said he would make his money worth if I so much as lay a finger you."

Now she wasn't just nervous, she was scared. His revelation scared her half to death. "What color would you like to see me in?"

"In for what?"

His face drew a blank. "For your funeral." She gave him the explanation not mincing words. "Or your cast for I'll kick your butt here to the end of the earth and back again if Brother leaves you in one piece. If you don't want to spend the next year or two recuperating in a cast, you'd better stop scaring me to an early grave with talks like that."

"Sorry." His apology abrupt but penitent. "I was in my own world remembering my first death threat. Yours excluded of course."

He still could make light of his life and laugh. She wasn't sure whether to be happy to see the change in him or worry for a future in which her husband and kids make her worry grey. She wouldn't mind grey hair but rather worried for the men in her life.

"I've changed my mind." She turned the key, still in the ignition. "Let's go home. I want to pay respects to Mom and Dad. We can come back later when we're more prepared."

"More prepared for what?"

Strange, she hadn't seen his lips move. And she was certain the question was directing at her. Curious, she searched behind her and came face to face with a face much like her own.

.

.

.

* * *

**8 JANUARY 2015**

Once again, thanks for reviewing and following. Your support encouraged me to step out of my comfort zone and put my feelings into words.

I know the pace is slow and considered to rush, but I felt something was missing—incomplete somehow—when I did that. So I'm back to square one. Please bear with me for a while longer [or until the story is complete, LOL].

Also, this chapter is especially for FF readers living in [or visiting] Australia and Asia. It's Friday and soon will be weekend, so enjoy, my dear readers.


	8. Chapter 8

572 and One

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

.

.

.

_A strong gust of wind swept through and separated the golden leaves from their home. He felt the same way, breathing yet not living and drifting. He drifted through life one day after another._

_How long has it been? He wondered._

_It'd been a long time since his colorless world turned vibrant. He'd had only a brief glimpse of a world of vibrant colors, but it'd been closed to him since that day. The day she'd walked away and taken its colors with her. Would he ever get a glimpse of that world again, no matter how brief the second time around would be?_

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

_His ringtone sang. He didn't want to pick it up. But maybe—maybe she'd changed her mind the call was from her. He answered on second ring not taking any chance it was her and she hang up._

"_Hello?"_

_Out of breath. He waited. And prayed, let it be her._

"_Hello, my son, are you going home this Thanksgiving?"_

_He'd forgotten he'd set up Home ringtone for his parents and her. Just like she'd forgotten the private jokes and laughter they'd shared and the non-consequential threats she'd heaped on him. Just like she'd forgotten their wedding vow. The awkwardness on their wedding night. Then the comfortable silence and companionship that had followed._

_She'd forgotten him._

_Again he had the taste of disappointment._

_It hurt. Anew and deep._

_Suddenly drained, he kept silent. The voice on the other end carried on the conversation, one-sided. "Your mom misses you. If you can find the time, would you please come see her?"_

_Was he going home?_

"_Where is home? Aren't I home?"_

_He asked the empty room, which he called home ever since he'd skipped town. He had lost sense of direction for some time now. He knew his dad was anxious waiting for his answer; however, his mind was elsewhere as he looked out the small window at the sky._

_Dawn was breaking. Yellow, red and orange streaks stretched across the horizon in the east, bestowing mankind light and hope._

_Watching another new day and so new beginning, he wondered if there would be another beginning for him. He'd left home two years from the day hoping another path would have opened to him. His hope had been in vain since there hadn't been a day that old memories stopped tormenting him._

_When would he ever be to break off from his past? He wanted to be like every other average man, who would have let a good woman into life and heart instead of holding on to the past. And yet. And yet he kept failing dislodging her image from his persistent mind. Not his stubborn as well as stupid heart._

_No, it couldn't be, not his heart._

_You've known it's all along. Why are you still in denial of the obvious truth? Are you such a coward to not able face reality? His other, honest self, ridiculed him._

_._

_._

_._

Heart beating like a war drum in his chest but he put on the brave front. It wasn't that he felt brave that moment. He felt anything but. Nevertheless, he was a man and men never shied from battle. especially when that battle would win him his heart's desire—his wife.

His wife, who was charging into dangerous territory with him yet standing behind and let him lead. He didn't mind. In fact that was what he wanted. He wanted—needed—her to need and want him. He wanted to shield her from all that unpleasant, whether the cause was her own family. And… her family had become his as well when they'd decided to walk down the aisle as teens.

He had no regrets whatsoever getting married that young. Instead he regretted for not holding on to that flickering happiness, just a breath from paradise that he'd envisioned himself in with Rukia. As if she could read his thoughts, she squeezed the hand in hers and smiled in encouragement. He kissed the tip of her nose then touched her forehead with his, letting her know he was there with her and would never let go of her. Not ever again. Not even when laser beams burning holes in his back.

_Finally!_ Mentally he said just as Rukia stepped from behind him and stood up front.

They all stood there studying one another. For how long, he didn't have a clue although his wrist watch ticked and the ticking became loud in the quiet room.

Was his heart beating as loud? He wondered, eyes on the man of the house—the mighty Byakuya Kuchiki—husband to Hisana and adoptive brother to his wife.

"My baby Rukia, give me a proper hug this time."

His sister-in-law Hisana—the one who'd put an end to Rukia's plan of withdrawal—walked up to the pair of them and hugged the breath out of Rukia. He smiled, realizing where Rukia got her strength from. The Kuchiki sisters must have inherited from their late mother, who had also been petite but strong according to Rukia's recollection.

"Welcome back, little sister."

The spoken voice freed the thickened air, which had become still upon its owner's arrival into the room and only thinned with Hisana's warm welcoming. Looking at the big brother, he almost saw himself fifteen, twenty years from now when he and Rukia would meet their daughter's first date.

He would be just as protective if not worse. His lips curled and he gave them freedom and his blessing. They smiled ignoring the quizzing gaze from the older man. He couldn't wait to be the father to a little Rukia. And of course little Rukia would need a brother to protect her from boys when he wasn't around. Rukia would like that. His wife had said often that she preferred boys since boys had less restrictions and more freedom to be themselves. Unlike herself. He chuckled at his own remembrance, but his chuckle died halfway when a narrow elbow gave his side a gentle push.

He looked down and found his wife looking up. She couldn't hide the twinkle in her eyes even though he knew she'd done her best. She was trying hard to keep her mouth firm and serious. And behind her, Hisana was just as bad, her lips fully curled up and eyes dancing. Hisana was teasing them instead of putting on the unified front to fight off the intimidating force before them.

"Oh, hello, little Ichigo." Hisana said when her husband's eyes narrowed in disapproval. "It's impolite not to greet guests when they're under our roof, right, Byakuya? Moreover, Ichigo is family."

"What family?" Byakuya's tone less firm. "Didn't they divorce ten years ago? Didn't he run our Rukia out of state?" Byakuya turned to him, eyes accusing and condemning. "Didn't he start dating that bimbo when the ink on their divorce papers weren't yet dry? He skipped town to be with her leaving his parents."

"She isn't a bimbo. She's a bit—" He stuttered over the word as his wife intently observed him. "A bit generous up here." He explained making a circle around his chest. "And I didn't date her or vice versa. I was advising her on something. And I didn't leave home to be with anyone but to find my own path"

"And what is that?" Byakuya demanded, barely moved.

He felt cornered. All eyes were on him. He wouldn't have bothered to offer an explanation if his marriage and happiness wouldn't go to the ditch with one wrong move. His legs shifted but eyes never strayed from his wife's. "It's a personal matter and has to be kept confidential."

"Brother, I believe him."

Byakuya turned a deaf ear to Rukia's statement. "Personal matter like checking out her closet?"

"Byakuya!" Hisana exclaimed, elbowing her husband but very gently. "Like Rukia, I believe Ichigo."

"Oh?" Buyakuya's eyes sharpened. "You and Rukia believe him but I don't. As a man, I know how men's mind works. Men get creative when it comes to making one thousand and one excuses to spend time with another woman."

"Including you, darling?"

He coughed. Rukia's already big eyes widened. But neither Hisana nor Byakuya looked away from each other to give them a lesson on politeness. Perhaps Rukia had never seen her brother lost for words. He himself certainly hadn't, given how short his inclusion in the family had been.

"Of course not, my dear." Byakuya—his steam evaporated totally and miraculously—gathered his wife in his arms. "You know me better than that. There is only you. Always has been and will always be."

"Of course I know you're not like those men. Of course I know you better than that, but how can others know? How will Ichigo or even Rukia know you as I do? I know because I love and trust you." Hisana said, holding Byakuya's face. "I didn't trust you at first, but your persistence and patience won my hardheadedness over and captured my heart. All that could happen because you let me into your heart and life, which you've never done with Ichigo. You might have accepted their marriage for Grandma but never accepted them together. Is Ichigo less than a man you're?"

"No, you're right. Like always." Byakuya conceded then prevailed. "But they don't know each other long enough for him to show his true colors. Our Rukia doesn't know him well enough to have found trust in him. And she's our baby sister."

"Darling, Rukia is a woman now, she knows her mind and heart. Let her take charge of her own life. I really don't want to see my only sister through webcam from some city. I can't take the worries anymore. Trust me, darling, our sister knows and understands him better than any of us. He's her husband after all." Hisana convinced Byakuya then winked at him. "As a matter of fact, they've known each other long enough to learn of the other's secrets." A thumb pointed in his direction, Hisana tossed more coal into his already burning furnace. "Particularly that boy, he's been stuck on her more years than we were led to believe. Ask him if you may."

He almost thanked his sister-in-law for taking his side but no longer was he sure. Sis had just put him in a corner, one side the rock and the other a hard place. He could neither advance nor pull back.

"All right." Reluctantly Byakuya gave in to Hisana's plea. "I'll give him another chance to prove himself. And if," the older man nailed him, "if you fail again, Ichigo Kurosaki, you'll never get to see her. Not ever again. Are we clear on that?"

He stood straight, feet together. "Absolutely clear. I won't disappoint you." He promised his brother-in-law but gazed at his wife. "I'll never forgive myself I do."

"All is set then. Why don't you two stay for dinner?" Hisana told them, taking Byakuya's hand. "You two go rest in Grandma's room while Byakuya and I get our dinner ready."

"Thanks, Sis."

"Thanks, Bro." He called out and the older man looked back, holding his challenging stare. "Thank you for inviting us to stay for dinner."

_Thwack._

He felt his wife's palm on his back. "Yes, little girl?"

"That was uncalled for." She chided him. "We're lucky to get an inch so don't go ask for the whole nine yards, mister. Also—"

_Uh-oh_. He didn't like the sound of that. It gave him the bumps. But there was no point in avoiding the subject any longer. "Yes, ma'am, I'm at your service."

"Also, earlier today you said you lied to me before and—."

She told him as they walked up the stairs, heading for her grandma's room. She left the question hanging and he let that stand. He'd already guessed what was that she wanted to know about. He had nothing to hide from her and yet it wasn't too comfortable to stay under the same roof as the brother. What if his wife misinterpreted his past actions and shout out? The brother would sure come running and where would that leave him, the husband? His rear end to their front door.

She walked him to a room—average size and tidy—still had Grandma's fragrance lingering in the air. It seemed she didn't want to cry but one tear fell then another. She cried then smiled at him. "It seems, Mr. Kurosaki, you've turned me into a watering pot. How are you going make it up to me?"

"There is the bed." He pointed, fully aware his input would earn him some kind of souvenir. Still. "The best making-up ever."

"You think so?" She walked around him. "How did you know so? No, let me rephrase, when did you yourself use that same method? And with whom, may I ask?"

He stepped back and she forward until his legs were against the foot of the queen bed. Cornered yet he felt victorious. "Now, Mrs. Kurosaki, I've never applied that method with anyone. And on my defense, you still owe me three little Kurosakis. So naturally I'm anxious to collect my dues."

"I do?" She pushed and he landed on the mattress with her neatly atop of him. "What if I say I don't owe you anything but you, on the other hand, owe me an explanation in regard to your lie?"

He smoothed her furrowed brows. "What if I say I'm going to give that explanation in exchange for one-third of my dues?"

That did it. His wife got off him in one smooth motion, her face reddened. "You cannot mean that." She looked around the room. "Not now and definitely not he—here."

Her stammer was a delight, but not as delightful as the person herself. He knew his wife had led a sheltered life yet he still found it incredible to see her blush at thought of becoming intimate with him. Didn't want her to feel uneasy with him or rather with him near a bed, he took her hand then walked over to the window. Facing the backyard, he murmured, "Do you still remember the night I proposed?"

"The momentous night of my life?" He felt her body quiver slightly, taking a deep breath. "How can I ever forget? Not in this life. The next or the ones after that. Never."

Her back against his front and his arms around hers. "Remember I said I wanted us to marry in order to repay a debt to Grandma?" He asked her. She took her time but he didn't rush her. He knew she was struggling as he felt her small body shuddered taking deep breaths. He went on with his long overdue explanation giving her space. "It's the first lie that I ever told you."

She stopped breathing and his own stopped with her. She still said nothing but her eyes encouraged him to go on, all her senses seemed to focus on him. He respected her need for silence. "I fell for you that dawn, little girl." She gave him a watering smile. Confident, he went on. "I lied because I was afraid my strong feelings would make you nervous and stay away. Grandma told me you're reserved. You're careful and slow to make friends, especially with the opposite sex." He caressed her features to make sure she was real and standing there with him. That they had a future together. "But once you're friends with someone, your whole heart is in that friendship. So I reasoned with myself that you would put your everything down the line once you fell in love."

"Your reasoning was very accurate."

"Not so accurate. In my idiotic mind, I thought misleading you would give you time to get to know me. And to love me as I loved you."

"No, I must be dreaming."

"No, you're not." He took her hands and rested them against his own cheeks. "See? I'm very real. We're real."

"You meant to say you've loved me all along." Her eyes wrinkled. "That means you've loved before your proposal and our wedding."

He just nodded letting her have her say. He could tell from her body language and something else invisible to the naked eyes and only with her could he see it.

"You've loved me even then." She rationalized to herself then to him. "And yet you let me believe you married me because you felt dutiful bound to do so. Damn you, Ichigo Kurosaki. How could you?"

She said to the walls instead of him then walked the room. Probably to think up some punishment for him. He deserved everything that she could think of. So he waited for her to work off some steam.

"Did you know—" Her throat moved—several times—before she could continue. "Do you know how hellish it was for me to go through one day after another waiting for the pin to drop? I dreaded but waited for the day you had had enough and wanted to call it quit. Put an end to our marriage. The end of all of my dreams."

Head up, she glanced over at him, eyes all teary. "I thought my feelings meant nothing to you and our arranged marriage was the cage locking your free spirit from the open world. I felt sorry to you yet hated you. There were days I thought I would go crazy just thinking of how I would react if either of families found out our façade. May Buddha, or God or any divine being forgive me for my sin, because I felt relief when Grandma died. She was so close to finding out the truth and that's why she asked me to promise to be happy with you. I wouldn't know what to do if she knew before her death."

"Of course you knew all that." She gave him an apologetic smile. "You were also there and probably it was more hellish for you than me. You felt it was your fault." She came back to his side. "Now I understand—truly understand—why you let me go. Like me, you thought you were caging me in and it was your fault that I wasn't happy like I used to, before we married. Know this, Ichigo Kurosaki, I fell for you that dawn too. It's been you all along and I was happy to become your wife, but in my childish, clumsy ways, I expressed that love all wrong. Forgive me?"

"Forgive me?" He turned the question on her, arms opened and she walked into them.

He enfolded her, they looked into each other's eyes then spoke. "You're forgiven."

"What a couple of fools we were." He declared, kissing her forehead.

"Yes," she agreed, leaning into his kiss. "That's why we make a perfect couple."

"We're perfect for each other." Their voice and breath mingled. "We're perfect together."

.

.

.

* * *

**8 JANUARY 2015**

This chapter is for readers living in [or visiting] Africa, North and South America, and Europe. Hope I didn't disappoint you.

Wish you all a great weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

572 and One

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

.

.

.

"_Sis?"_

_Rukia asked, scooting ever closer to her older sister. She wondered what her sister was thinking. Was her sister remembering their parents? Or she was missing Brother, who was away on a business trip? She felt blessed to have her adoptive brother as her brother-in-law and sister-in-law as her biological sister. Life couldn't be more well-rounded and wonderful. However, life would be even better if the big guy hadn't walked into her life and turned it upside down. Sometimes she wondered which pole was north and which was south._

"_Hmm?" Her sister finally responded._

"_Does your h—" She couldn't bring herself to say that aloud but had to charge ahead. "Does your heart ever get tired from beating? I mean like when we run and our heart beats faster than normally, it tires us out."_

_Her sister turned over and lay on one side, facing her. "Beating as in beating for the ones you have strong feelings for? Like when you're annoyed by or exasperated with someone's words or deed?"_

_She was thankful her sister knew her so well. Her sister's deep understanding of her could be scary at times. Like when she was crazy enough to pose a question as she'd done… a few minutes prior. Having her sister observing her wasn't really thrilling either. She'd never been able to hide anything—absolutely nothing—from those knowing eyes. Eyes of the mother she could no longer delve into searching for wisdom._

"_Does yours?"_

_Pulled back to reality but her mind couldn't process the question. "Does my what?"_

"_Does your heart ever get tired from beating, little sister?"_

_She groaned and her sister just smiled her gentle smile like always. Her sister always had a gentle smile and warm embrace ready whenever she needed them. Just as her sister was holding her, sharing her body warmth._

"_I'm not sure." She paused trying to recall the moment when that big guy had annoyed her. "I think yes. My heart beats so fast that it gets tired whenever I cross path with that big guy."_

"_Oh?" Her sister said, chuckling. "He's an interesting young man, isn't he? I like him because he's like you." Her sister turned serious all of a sudden. "Like you, he's unique. Both of you are, so don't ever believe others say otherwise."_

_She had no response to that and was sure her sister had already known. Glad to have someone understand her so well yet confused being put together with that big guy, she averted her eyes. For what purpose, she was uncertain. The one thing she was absolutely certain of was that she'd just opened the Pandora's Box and her sister, gentle but perseverant, would keep on fighting her cause to the very end. _

_And she was afraid since she was that cause. To what end? She was even more afraid to find out._

.

.

.

"Sweetheart, you can't go in there."

Rukia and Ichigo stilled, not knowing what was going on but didn't want to let go of each other either. They waited and listened.

"But Mommy, I haven't seen Auntie in ages." Voice of a small girl, begging. "Please let me see her, pretty please?"

"We'll let you see her, but not now." That voice couldn't be anyone else's but the man of the house's. "Be a good girl and go downstairs. We'll be down in a moment for dinner."

He felt bereft when Rukia left his embrace to get the door. Just as the door opened, a little girl ran straight into her waiting arms.

"Aunt Ruki, you're home. You're finally home. I missed you." Not concerned who else was in the room, the little girl showed her affections openly and showered his wife's face with kisses. "Mommy won't be sad missing you and Daddy won't be mad at Uncle for running you off."

"Now, young miss, what do we do when we have guests?"

"But Daddy, Auntie and Uncle aren't guests." The little girl let go of Rukia and walked up to him. He'd expected a hug from the energetic girl but got a big surprise instead. She pulled at his pant legs then hugged him around the neck when he squatted down. "Mommy said you're a good man but often misunderstood. And Daddy, Daddy said you're rotten but always mistaken for good." She turned to her parents, who were shaking their head. Probably in disbelief. "Didn't you say so, Mommy? Daddy?" Eyes back on him, pure and honest delving deep. She studied him then pronounced, nodding her little head. "Uncle, you're a good man."

"How old are you, little one?"

"I'm nine and my name is not little one." Proudly the girl introduced herself. "I am Sakura Kuchiki and I thank you for bringing my aunt back home. You don't know how relieved I'm to have her home. I swear my hair will go grey if she stays away any longer."

Sakura's speech left everyone speechless. He couldn't believe little Sakura was only nine. "Are you sure you're nine and not twenty-nine, Sakura?"

But she didn't notice as her attention was on something at the doorway. Not something but someone. A boy, a bit taller than her. The boy's beyond-his-years intelligent eyes zeroed in on him. Curious, he looked back but the boy only bowed in greeting then took Sakura's hand. They walked down the stairs. The boy listened attentively, silent while the girl kept on chatting, hands moving all directions in expression.

"How old are they?"

He asked the parents, who were standing proud. He would be too if they had been his kids. Someday he too would have kids of his own to be proud of. With Rukia. Only if she wanted kids and they were blessed with some.

"They're nine."

"And twins."

Hisana seconded. "Yes, they're twins and nine years old."

"The boy is a spitting image of you, Brother." The father looked annoyed. _What?_ He wanted to say but couldn't. He needed the man's olive branch. "They're adorable, aren't they?" He asked his wife, whose gaze lingering at the stairs, spaced out. Concerned, he called softly. "Rukia?" No response. He walked around and stood before her. "Rukia, are you all right?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," said his wife, now fully alert. But he was sure there was moisture in her beautiful eyes… and sad. So very sad. Sorrowful even. "They're so adorable. Sis, do you think we can have them for the rest of the day? Brother?"

Her smile was lively and infectious, he could only smile deciding to put off any worry or question. The older couple was slow to respond. They exchanged a strange look then nodded. Hesitantly.

"Of course, they both were dying to get to know their long absent aunt and uncle."

"Especially Sakura." Hisana added and he suspected Byakuya didn't want her to. "Sakura has always been curious about you, Rukia. I think they'll become partners in crime. You'd better watch them, little brother."

Rukia chuckled along with her sister. He too then laughed. "Thanks for the heads up, Sis."

"Anytime, little brother."

"Little brother." Byakuya huffed. If the man even knew how. "Hisana, he's not little. Men his age are made father many times over and have kids already in junior high."

"Not all men." Hisana pointed out, stating the fact but good naturedly. "We're in our forties but the kids are still in elementary."

"I agree, but he married much younger than I did." Somehow Byakuya's reply seemed acidic. "If he'd been as good a man as everyone keeps on saying, he would have been a father already."

Odd. If he didn't know better, he would think the older man was boiling for a fight in the name of justice. Justice on what? And for whom? Also, marrying young didn't mean the couple would—could—have kids early. Conception happened when it happened. Unless science intervened. Even that sometimes science couldn't defy nature and grant desperate couples their wish. At the thought he wished he and Rukia wouldn't have to take that route. If worse came to worst, they would just dote on Sakura and her twin brother. Or they could adopt.

"What did you name Sakura's brother?" Intrigued. "And which of them is older, Sakura or her brother?"

"We named him Satoya and he's the older twin." Hisana beamed. "He doesn't just look like his father. He's like him." Complaining but sounded more like satisfaction than a complaint. "I mean the exact copy of Byakuya."

There was no doubt about that. He only saw the boy once yet could tell father and son were alike.

_Lucky Byakuya!_

His inner dialogue disrupted when his wife pulled at his sleeve. He knew what she wanted to say. She meant for him to curb his tongue and not speak until he rolled it at least twice. In other words, she asked him to keep his mouth zipped. His slips twitched letting her know he got the message and for her not to worry too much. There would have been blood—or at least a thud here and there—if it'd been ten years ago when he'd been a hot headed teen, out for a good fight with anyone had done him or his own wrong.

Not caring what the brother would say or do, he leaned down and planted a kiss on his wife. Hisana smiled her encouragement while the brother glared daggers at him. Yet he thought—almost believed—the older man was trying his damn best to keep his lips in place. Well, it didn't matter what the other man thought, said or do, all he cared about was his wife. The wife who was blinking nonstop up at him. She was probably thinking he was asking for a death wish.

But when he winked at her, she winked right back.

.

.

.

Dinner hadn't been terrible as he'd anticipated. The brother—being the head of the household and host—had been courteous. If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought his host had tried to be entertaining.

"You know, I expected to be ran off the property when your brother gave me the look."

"The look?"

"Yes, the look." He searched for the right words. "I don't know how to describe that look but I think you know. You grew up under his roof."

His wife said nothing but laughed. He wanted to act offended but couldn't stop himself from relishing her laughter. Chuckling, he told her. "I know I sounded like a boy. It was exactly how I felt. I mean that's how I feel where you're concerned."

"I see."

Very unlikely. He couldn't see or understand it himself. Yet. Perhaps she did. "What do you see in your crystal ball, fortuneteller?"

"My dear man." She playacted the fortuneteller, hands touching her crystal ball. "I see that you're not alone. There is someone—a young woman—who acts out of character where you're concerned as well. Like the heart she lost to you, she loses her head when you're in sight."

He made eye contact with her before turning onto the street of their block. "Thanks for the fortunetelling." There was no traffic so he risked another look at her. "What's your fee, Miss Fortune?"

Eyes back on the road, he stepped on the brake slightly as their destination was two houses away down the block. He parked his car by the curb and turned to her expecting one of her smart comebacks. None came. What greeted him was a silent Rukia. She was looking at their wedding band and her forefinger caressing it. He understood the mood since he'd experienced the same earlier when they had stood at her brother's door.

Hoping to lighten the atmosphere, he announced releasing his seat belt then hers. "It's time bring Mom her daughter home."

Ichigo said opening the car door for her. Like a robot she got out and walked with him when he took her hand.

Of course she knew she had to come home sooner or later. Preferably later. Much later.

What was she going to say to them, the two gentle souls who had thought of and taken care of her like a daughter? She'd let them down leaving their beloved son the way she'd. Worried, she took one step another—hesitantly—toward the house she'd very briefly called home. Beside her, Ichigo was light on his step, whistling. She wanted to know how he could be so calm whereas her legs turned leaden at every step.

"Ichigo."

His whistling stopped, he turned around. "Am I walking too fast?" His brows knitted with concern. "Are you all right? You haven't said two words since we turned the block."

"I'm sorry." She smiled weakly. "It's my synapse giving me the fight or flight signal. And I suspect the fight is red."

"Let's fly away then," said Ichigo, his hands holding hers.

He was being supportive as ever. And this time he wasn't just being a good friend or protective stand-in brother. He was her husband, she was his wife. And where the husband went, the wife followed. "Let's not." She squeezed the hands enfolding hers. "I really want to see Mom and Dad although my insides are tied up in knots. I missed them. Most of all, I must apologize to them for leaving without a proper goodbye."

"I felt the same when I rang your doorbell."

"My doorbell?" Her eyes narrowed. "So I'm going back there after paying respects to Mom and Dad?"

"Tsk. Tsk." Still on play mode. "Dear Mrs. Kurosaki, you haven't seen Kurosaki men in love. We Kurosaki men protect our own." He winked wickedly. "In other words, we keep our own, we're stuck on our woman. No matter where you go, you'll always see me."

"Yes, I still remember how Dad was around Mom." She dropped her head sighing. "I just hope you won't be like Dad. We women need our breathing space too."

"Yeah. I hope I won't turn into another Kurosaki." A corner of his mouth lifted. "But Mom is perfectly fine with his craziness, so everything is just perfect."

She took a long, deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready." Another deep breath, she confirmed. "I really am ready."

"Let's go home." He squeezed her hand, smiling. "Mrs. Kurosaki."

Her lips curved on their own accord in response to his, she held his hand in both of hers. "Yes, let's go home, Mr. Kurosaki."

.

.

.

* * *

**22 JANUARY 2015**

Hello again my dear readers,

I apologize for not updating before now. I've been busy and it'll only get more hectic in the coming months. Hence, I'll try and finish this story by the end of the month.

Thank you for your patient waiting. Hope you guys don't find this new addition too disappointing.

*****Apologies to native Japanese readers and to those who know and speak Japanese*****

I wanted a Japanese name for Sakura's twin brother, so I googled 'Japanese names for boys start with S'. My search yielded a list but somehow I like the sound of Satoya. So once again, I googled to know what it means or at least something positive and nice on the name.

Here is the link www . themeaningofnames . org?n=Satoya&amp;m=1&amp;d=30&amp;y=1993&amp;go=Go. And I really like what I found there. Please let me know what you think of the name Satoya. Thanks in advance.


	10. Chapter 10

572 and One

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

.

.

.

_Living with guilt wasn't the easiest thing to do. Not even easy. Living with guilt was the hardest thing to do. Especially when there would never be a chance to make amendments, to make up to the person one had done wrong to._

_Guilt._

_It echoed in one's mind and body. It reverberated in one's heart and soul._

_Guilt._

_A terribly horrible thing to live with. It dragged one down. It stopped one from forgiving oneself. It stopped one from moving on._

_Guilt._

_How does one live with it? A voice resonated from deep within her._

_That small flare of initial pain swelled in her chest. It enlarged then engulfed her entire body in anguish._

_It crippled her._

_Head between her knees, she inhaled deeply trying get air into her air deprived lungs. Able to breathe again but the feeling of loss remained. _

_Loss of direction. _

_Loss of love. _

_She slid down from her bed and curled up in a ball on the floor. As if that position could block out the pain and memories from the past. As if that position would ease the crushing agony and grief from recent loss._

.

.

.

"Aren't you surprised?" asked Ichigo from the doorway.

With her eyes, she took a quick look at the room. It was his and hers. For six short months. The bedroom was still the same, painted in First Blush. Her mother-in-law had wanted to paint pink saying pink was good for married couples in accordance with feng shui. But pink would have been too much for her husband, she'd chosen First Blush.

He breathed out as he sat down taking her with him. She stilled. Sitting there on their marriage bed brought back memories. And one of them she'd buried in the abyss of her soul. She'd tried to forget and nearly succeeded. She'd almost forgotten her trying to bury that memory, to forget until her parents-in-law had practically shooed them up the stairs after their tearful impromptu reunion commanding them to rest.

Finally able to pull herself back together, she turned to him but couldn't keep eye contact. She was a coward still. "About what?"

"Mom and Dad disappeared that fast." He caught himself. "No, I meant to say that they retreated so quickly and left us in peace."

"Now that's surprising."

"Wondering if the little girl was stalling for time." He said, eyeing the well-kept room, acting like he was searching for the lost girl. "The girl who I thought wouldn't be scared of anyone."

"I'm not scared of you." Darn. She'd just admitted being scared. Although what she'd said was true, she wasn't scared of him. Not ever. She grabbed on the other branch before sinking any further. "Why would she be stalling for time?"

"Dunno." A shrug of shoulders and a smile hovering on his lips. "Maybe she was afraid of what lies ahead tonight?"

That smile calmed her somewhat but still... she swallowed the lump in her throat. He was only half right. She was afraid of what lay ahead but not of the what he had in mind. "I have a confession to make." She knew it was sudden but there was no way around it. The longer she hid the truth the more damage it would cause. "But you need to be calm."

She was afraid to tell the secret she'd been keeping from him. From almost everyone. How would one wife approach her husband and tell him that she'd borne but lost his baby that he hadn't known about?

"I'm calm," said her husband. "Very as a matter of fact."

She doubt that was true. His eyes were on alert and all worried. Her poor husband. Their poor baby. She'd considered taking her secret to the grave, but it wouldn't be fair to him. Or to their child. Looking at him, her heart ached for the life lost but more for the father. He would have been a great dad doting on his little girl. He'd been wonderful with Sakura. There had been moments she'd wished Sakura had been theirs seeing how natural the pair had been around each other. That was just wistful thinking.

Wistful and illogical. Their little girl had long been dead. The doctor had said she'd given birth to a stillborn. Their little girl hadn't even seen this world or her immature mom for even a millisecond. Painful of all, she hadn't had the chance to see their little girl, to hold her and tell her how much she'd been loved. That her father would have been over the moon if he'd known of her existence no matter how short her presence had been.

Her eyes and throat burned. Her limbs numbed. Her heart ached with renewed pain, it slivered and crushed her insides.

"Ichigo."

She called out to him. From deep down. Yet she was unable to form words. Nor found the last shred of courage to face her savior. Yes, he was her savior. She had no idea when she'd have gone under if they hadn't been reunited. Her tormented soul had been crying out for the ending of its torture. It'd wanted to be set free. Free from loneliness and hopelessness. Liberated from regret and guilt.

Guilt.

It tasted so dear yet distasteful at the same time. She bit her knuckle to stop from sobbing. Even years later she still felt the grief as if it'd happened just yesterday. It clutched her in its unforgiving claws. She hadn't had the chance to see their little girl buried. She hadn't been able to admit to herself or to accept the agonizing fact she had gone forever. She hadn't given herself time to mourn, to grieve or to forgive herself.

"Rukia." She heard a male voice from a distance. From the other end of the tunnel, where there was light. "Rukia, honey, please answer me. I won't only be a big guy but also an old man. If you remain like this, I'll go gray in no time."

"Old or grey, you're still Ichigo Kurosaki. My Ichigo." She uttered with all the love and guilt she felt inside. "You'll always be my love no matter what. My only love even if you can't forgive me for not keeping our little girl safe and sound."

The hands on her back stilled as she confessed her sin. Yes, it was her sin. If she'd not left the country with the inexcusable excuse of finding her individuality, she would not have given birth to their baby in another country. In reality she'd run away from her own immaturity. Their little girl wouldn't have died at birth if she hadn't been hardheaded and too proud. She should have made him talk and tell her why he'd changed. And why he'd broken his promise after their night together. She should have stayed instead of running off hiding from her own feelings and hurt. If she'd stayed a little longer, she'd have known their one night had resulted in a miracle. A gift she'd thrown away because of her cowardice. Their little girl could have had a chance at life or survived a little longer for her to be loved by both parents and grandparents.

Grandparents. More guilt.

How was she going to tell his parents? How was she going to face them again? And what was she to do when they thanked her for coming back to their son? And that only she could complete him? How could she receive such love and trusting while harboring such dark, heartbreaking secret?

Didn't they know she hadn't really been living without their son? That only he could complete her too? Without her big guy, she'd felt like some rootless water plant, floating from one day to the next and going through life with no real purpose. Merely an existence. Meaningless.

Without him she'd just survived. Even survival had been an extremely difficult task at times. Without him, she'd kept on living like a normal human being only because she had the responsibility to live for the privilege of being born into this world and having been given too much. She had family, friends and the less fortunate to be thankful for and to repay the debt of love by surviving. She'd had to live on to see the world which their baby girl could never see. To bear the guilt. And because she'd had to live on to see him again one day.

She was in her own world, the one she'd promised herself she'd never revisit. She didn't see the pained look then understanding dawned on him. She remain immobilized when he picked her up and placed her on his thighs, holding and warming her motionless body.

"I'm so sorry."

Had she heard it right? Someone apologizing to her? No, it must have been her. She—no one else—was supposed to say those words. She deserved the tightening in her throat, the twisting of her gut and the wrenching of her heart. She deserved the numb yet gripping pain in her shredded heart, which had just begun to mend from his love.

"I'm so sorry."

There it was again. She made her mouth move to stop him do what should have been her responsibility as the guilt bearer. But no words came forth. Her lips seemed to freeze as her entire body had much earlier. Detached from her own body, she felt herself move back and forth as a warmth—it flickered then strengthened—seeped into her along with a sound.

Not just any sound but the sound of a beating heart. Sure and strong. Forgiving and loving. She realized she wasn't alone anymore. She didn't have to bear everything by herself. He was there with her every step of the way. Like their promise to each other, her Ichigo wouldn't let her fall. Her Ichigo would always be there to catch and hold her. Her Ichigo would never let her be cold and alone again.

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." She breathed into his neck. "I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I love you just as much." The big, strong arms around her tightened but gentle. Always gentle. "And I'm sorry for not being there with you through such heartbreak. I'm so very sorry."

"You're not angry?"

"Angry? At you?" He looked out the window at the sky. "At him?"

"Yes, at me."

"Why would I be? You're angry at yourself. Have been punishing yourself more than enough. Why would I want to hurt you more?" Cupping her face, he said as his thumbs wiped away the tears—which were still falling—from under her eyes. "More importantly, it's not your fault that our little girl died. It's just that she was meant to be here on earth for just that long and not meant to stay by our side. She's meant to be with some other couple who will love her as much as we would have if she'd been ours longer."

Her nose all stuffy, she sniffed. "You could make a fine philosopher or counselor, Mr. Kurosaki." She commanded her cold and stiff lips to curve up when he smiled. There was such sadness in his captivating eyes. She poked fun at him, wanting to take that sadness away since she'd put it there. "When did you get all philosophical and insightful, big guy, and not act like a bully anymore?"

"Since the day I ran into a fearless girl, who stood up to guy almost twice her size." He nuzzled her hair. "Her caring and honesty had taught me to become insightful hence be considerate to others."

She knew he meant to make her laugh. So she did. "Mr. Kurosaki, with your strange taste, I'm worried for our kids."

"My taste strange?"

"Yes, very strange indeed." She chuckled blinking back tears. "Who else but you would call kicking another caring? And whoever would call another honest when that person lied through her teeth denying even to herself about her own feelings? No one, only you."

"I didn't realize." Table turned. "Maybe you're right. Hmm, should I go find myself another little girl less fearless and not as fearsome? A girl who wouldn't threaten to kick her husband's butt to the end of the earth and back again." He nodded and pretended to get up. "Yes, I definitely will."

"I dare you." A punch on his muscular chest, smugly she said, "Let's see if you do and I don't tell Mom and Dad. And of course there is Brother." Another tender threat. "And don't forget his copy too."

"Oh, boy." He whistled. "What did I marry into?"

"Hell?"

"It might be someone else's hell." He contradicted. "But it's my heaven and I don't want to be anywhere else on earth rather than be in that hell with you. Only with you, Rukia Kurosaki."

"Honestly, you're not mad at me? Not even a bit?"

"Not even a tiny bit."

"But," she couldn't find the words, "but I did you wrong."

What did she mean? "No, my dear wife, you didn't wrong me or anybody else but yourself."

"Myself?" Confusion evident on her dear face. "I'm not following you."

"Let me put it this way." He searched her eyes and held them. "You wronged yourself when you shouldered all the blame and let guilt drag you down. You wronged yourself when you didn't hunt me down—or ask your brother to—and bash my thick head for my misplaced self-sacrifice believing letting you go was for your own good. You wronged yourself when you suffered alone and not let me share the pain with you." To give her some of his warmth and let her know he could never get angry at her—certainly not over something he was also responsible for—he folded her petite form in his arms. "How can I be angry when I love you more than I did before your confession? I love you more and I hate myself more for letting you leave then hurt alone."

"How did you know I had our little g—" She struggled to finish but it came out in a choke. In a less shaky voice, she started all over again. "How did you know I didn't have her here?"

Her body felt cold, he held her tight. His lips against her forehead, he related, "During our ride from the park to your sister's house, you recounted the years you were away and didn't leave out any small detail. But when you told me about your travel overseas, there were holes on the map. I knew there was something you weren't willing to share with me, so I didn't press. Ten years are a long time and it isn't easy to share with another such tragedy, something that traumatic. Especially in our case." Her body tensed. "You're a private person and I didn't really bare my heart to you either. We still have a long way before our communication channel can flow freely." He felt her relax. Then a nod. "Is the air clear now, my girl?"

She leaned back and faced him, eyes all teary but a smile firmly on her lips. "Yes, big guy, the air is clean and fresh. Everything is fantastic." She said as she kissed him. "You're everything that I've ever wanted."

It was the first time she'd taken the initiative and he was so very glad she'd. She'd always been brave and bold, but when it came to the matter of the heart, she turned all skittish. And she didn't do anything by halves either. He could taste her feelings in her kiss.

Her kiss tasted affection. Yearning. Defeat. Hurt. Acceptance. Loss. Grief. Regret. Self-reproach. Withdrawal. Hope. Gratitude. Joy. But most of all he tasted happiness and it'd chased all others away leaving behind only the taste of love.

A fairy tale love yet true. A love so pure but also passionate.

He tasted her love for him. Only him. It'd always been him and no one else.

Enduring and everlasting.

Blessed and honored beyond words, he poured all his feelings into his kiss and hoped she could taste his everything just as he was tasting hers. And he knew she was as she mouthed _Thank you_ against his lips, not breaking off their soulful kiss. A kiss that felt so familiar.

When had he had it? His heart thumped painfully with deep regret as the truth pounded on him, not relenting. The kiss they were sharing felt the same as the one they'd shared before, on the night that had led to the conception of their stillborn little girl.

_Why couldn't I recognize them ten years ago? _He asked himself. _Because you were so full of yourself thinking you knew it all. _With self-disgust he admitted he'd been too proud for his own good. For the girl he'd always loved and a baby he would never meet.

"You're remembering that night, aren't you?" Her breath warm against his skin, she spoke softly, their lips lingering.

"Yes and it kept me warm through the nights you weren't at my side." A tear drop then another landed between his lips. He couldn't tell whom they belonged to but they tasted apology. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm truly sorry."

"I am sorry." His eyes pricked as she smiled tearfully at him, whispering. "I'm sorry too for everything we'd been through. And thank you for everything you'd given me. Thank you for giving me the miracle in the form of our little girl although she left too soon." Her smile dimmed but remained. "I thank you for everything you've been giving me without asking for anything in return."

More droplets reached his lips, they tasted love and passion. Her eyes with unmistakable love shining and there were sorrowful and happy tears in them. He forced his eyes to stay open and take in the face before him, but they resisted wanting to drift close and feel the magic unseen.

Her love for him gave him strength, the strength to face the future. It gave him the strength to protect those he loved from whatever fate would throw their way. It gave him the strength to reach for the impossible—an eternal love with her.

His love for her gave her courage, the courage to face her past. It gave her the courage to finally cry tears of ten years and to let go of the past to move forward. It gave her the courage to reach for the impossible—a forever with him.

Her love for him brought tears to his eyes. His love for her made her want to weep tears of joy. Tears were salty and warm like salt when heated. Salt had cleansing and healing powers. The saltiness cleansed all doubt. The warmth mended the broken hearts. The saltiness purified any confusion. The warmth healed the scarred souls.

He let his tears fall and she let hers. Their tears were their love.

"My love, take me back to that twilight." She was trembling but her voice loud and clear.

Heart racing and soul dancing, he leaned forward. "Yes, my love, let's go back to that twilight."

.

.

.

_KOST had just finished playing It's Beginning To Look A lot Like Christmas then another song came on. Her ears tuned in._

"_Just great."_

_She mumbled recognizing the song before the lyrics began. It was Last Christmas by Wham. Who could have been so sick? No, not sick, just lonely to have requested that song around Christmastime._

_"Rukia Kuchiki?"_

_She'd known it was him even before he'd reached the door. She could recognize those footsteps anywhere. Pretending not to have heard his approach or him calling her, she kept on packing._

"_Rukia?" She gave no indication she'd heard him so he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, little girl, back to earth."_

_She turned around and stood before him, akimbo. "Yes, big guy?"_

"_What were you doing that you were so focused?" He asked looking over her head. A valise on their bed. Filled up. And expanded. Where was she going? And why too many clothes? "Where are you going?"_

_Seriously? She wanted to ask but opted for something else better. "I'm going home of course."_

"_Home?" He couldn't understand her. She was home. With him. "But you're home. You've lived here for months. Are you sure you're still not out in space forgetting your own home?"_

_She was tempted to let her eyes roll at his rationalizing. But it was understandable for him to consider his house home. She couldn't, no, wouldn't. If she did, how would she be able to bear leaving it once their one year commitment was up? To others, they had consented to the arranged marriage and appeared to live as husband and wife. To themselves, they'd promised to treat each other as friends then quietly file for a divorce after her grandma's first death anniversary._

_Technically their marriage had a timetable, there had been a countdown since the wedding. And it wasn't far in the distant future. It was only weeks away. And she'd made the mistake of feeling what she hadn't meant or had the right to feel for her temporary husband. Winter break had just come in time to help her prepare for the inevitable._

_Shaking the gloomy thoughts and unwanted feelings away, she spoke in the best cheerful voice as she knew how. "It's winter break and it's been agreed between our families that I come home visit my family during holidays." Folding the last piece of clothing she was going to take with her, a white rabbit print pajamas top, she demanded, "Where is my present?"_

_"Why do I have get you one," he replied, hands behind his back._

_Disappointed, she lifted one shoulder, hiding her disappointment. "Because I got you one?"_

_"I didn't ask for it. You gave me on your own free will and that's how presents, gifts, or whatever they are are supposed be given. That means giving and not asking. That's why they're called gift."_

_"Is that so?" Words said, hands wrestled him to get the scarf around his neck. "Give it back here!"_

_He took a step back intending to run but before he could, she slapped his back, frustrated._

_"Damn it, girl, that hurts." Thwack, another unfriendly pat on his back. He yelled, "What was that for?"_

_"For calling me," Rukia finished with another pat, "little girl." A kick in the shin. "And that was for not getting me present."_

_"Gosh. Will you stop hitting me?" He rubbed the injured areas as he asked, scowling. "What do Sis and that husband of hers feed you? Cannon balls or something? Your punches carry more weight than your body does."_

_"I'll stop hitting you if you stopped forgetting special occasions."_

_With somber voice he responded, "I only need to remember two."_

_"What's so important about them that you need to remember and nothing else?"_

_"It's personal."_

_She let it pass since it was their rule not to discuss anything personal. She steered their conversation away from it. "Mom mentioned gift exchange on Thanksgiving."_

_"Which one?" He joked then felt his stinging shin make contact with a hardness covered by fluffy rabbit slipper._

_"The one falls on the last Thursday of November every year." She emphasized her statement with another kick to his shin. "How could there be two, big guy?"_

_"Oh, that Thanksgiving." Used to her special treatment, he kept on, acting as if she hadn't just done him damage. "Now I remember. Say, Rukia, why don't you be a good buddy and turn around for a sec?"_

_"Whatever for?"_

_"Just trust me, OK?"_

_He told her as she turned, with a halfhearted complaint. _"_What trick are you up to now? It'd better be a good one. Or else…" She didn't get to threaten him as something soft fell over her shoulders. She looked down to find a red scarf. A red cashmere scarf. It was just lovely. "Couldn't you find one smaller? Trying to get back at me?" She said, pulling her new scarf to one side, showing him it reached her foot at full length. "I can trip on this and break my neck."_

_"Sorry, little girl, the mall I shopped at doesn't carry little girls' scarves," said Ichigo, grinning._

_Facing each other now, she could see the sun setting behind him, just above the roof of houses spreading out. And among them were primary and secondary schools, business buildings and power lines. She hadn't realized dusk would be soon upon them. It was time to set out for home. However, she couldn't help but admire the view in front of her._

_It was another mild winter as pinkish rays streaking across the blue sky diffused with clusters of white and grey clouds, giving off warmth and peacefulness. Across the street evening breeze picked up its speed and sang past maple trees on the school ground. Some colorful leaves joined the choir while others fell off their branches lazily._

_But what truly captured her was the sight facing her. The tousled hair, the rare boyish grin and the constant scowling had become familiar to her, as much as her own face. She wondered how he'd react if she reached up and brushed those strayed tendrils playing with the breeze, coming in through the half opened window. She envied the wind and the sun. They were free to touch him whereas she wasn't even though he was her husband. She released a breath that she hadn't been aware holding and clasped her hands together. She had to stop herself from doing what she'd been tempted to do since that dawn._

_She couldn't remember how or when she started to feel self-conscious around her best friend. She had no idea whether the change was good or bad and if he was experiencing something similar._

_With him she could talk about some random, insignificant stuff that had nothing to do with school or current events. They talked about nothing yet everything. She always felt comforted being with him even if she sometime wanted to strangle him. There was no need to act but be herself. And if she ever needed to talk to someone, he'd always be ready to lend an ear. He'd listen then encourage her to share whatever was troubling her. He never prodded. He gave her space as she gave him his. They were comfortable being together and sharing innermost thoughts. She hoped he saw her the same way as she saw him and would count on her when he felt alone, lost or scared. Maybe not scared or lost. The big guy couldn't be scared of anything. Or anyone. It was most likely he scared others and made them lost._

_No, that wasn't how it was between them. Not anymore. When had it changed? When had she started to put up her guard around him, afraid that she would see through her façade to the jumbled thoughts and confused feelings behind? No, she didn't want that. She wanted them to part as friends carrying only the memories of their friendship in their hearts._

_As normally as she could, she let out a long breath then turned to close up her valise. She lifted it off the bed then sat down. "Well, big buy."_

_"Yeah?" He replied settling down next to her._

_"I-" She cleared her throat. "Thank you for everything."_

_No question asked. No explanation was needed._

_"I'll always be here for you. Anything. Anytime." _

_She turned quiet and he didn't want to ruin the moment. His gaze glued on her as she looked out the window watching the twilight and birds flying home for the night._

"_Beautiful," she said softly as if to herself._

_"Yes, just beautiful." He agreed leaning over and tentatively his lips touched her closed ones._

_She turned to him and slowly her eyes drifted close as her lips parted inviting him in. He had his first taste of her, of the heaven he'd been watching from afar and only dreamed of._

.

.

.

* * *

23 JANUARY 2015


	11. Chapter 11

572 and One

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

.

.

.

_He haunted her around the clock. Day and night, he didn't give her any respite to gather her thoughts. They scattered into the four winds whenever he was in her vicinity. With not a warning, his presence would keep her under siege. No, he didn't have to be in her line of sight for her to go on alert, waiting and expecting him to assault her thoughts and senses. She never failed to take precaution, yet he still managed to break though the barriers time and time again._

_There were times she knew he was dangerous to her but she couldn't seem to get away fast enough. Or willingly. Like a mouse being lured by a chunk of mouthwatering cheese, she found it exhilarating to get close to the forbidden. She ignored all survival instincts and kept moving forward, knowing for certain that a trap was just ahead raising its sharp teeth and waiting to snare her up in them._

_Had they been nemeses in previous life where she'd been a cat and he a mouse? And now she was paying for her bad karma? Because there were times she felt like she was the prey and he the predator._

_Or had she been a bunny and he a carrot, favorite food of her kind the rabbits? A carrot lying about and around with an innocent look but it had a deadly power that could and would ensnare any willing victims with its allure._

_But if she were as senseless as that mouse, wouldn't she be drawn to all the traps that were set up long before he'd come into her life disrupting her peaceful existence and shaking her calm demeanor? She wasn't known as Ice Princess for no reason. Some even nicknamed her tough cookie. She wasn't like that at all. Not that she wanted herself to be perceived that way anyway. It was just that she wanted to make her grandma and sister proud and have her brother's approval. And to accomplish all that, she must excel in her studies and all the extracurricular activities._

_In doing so she couldn't hang out with friends far too often nor could she be socially available to her classmates or other activities at school that weren't on her curriculum. Of course she would help her fellow students with their studies when asked, but that was about it. She got no time for idle chit chatting about boys or latest fashion or gossips about celebrities._

.

.

.

"Hey."

"Hey." He returned her greeting, raising their joining hands and gently kissed hers. "This is how I want to wake up in the next fifty years."

"Fifty?" She asked liking the way they had woken up too. He next to her. Her hand in his, intertwined throughout the night. Even if her fingers felt a bit stiff from bad blood circulation. "Hmm, that's not..."

"Not long enough."

She turned to him fully feeling happy to know they shared the same thought although not spoken. With heart on her sleeve she concurred, "Yes, we need at least another ten years to make up for the lost time we were apart."

"Won't you find it boring being with one person that long?"

"You're right." She played along. "Why didn't I think of that? One night is already too long. Maybe I should call Kaien and tell him I'll come back in a year or two."

"Who is Kaien?"

Purposefully she gave him a vague answer. Just to see his reaction. "The guy I lived with while attending school in Massachusetts. Didn't I tell you?" She shrugged. "Guess I forgot to mention that I moved in with him a few months after I got back from Japan and went back to school. His place is within walking distance of our university." A pretentious sigh as if she missed the past with another guy. "He was my Asian Studies professor. He also teaches philosophy and you know how much I like philosophy. You can say we saw each other 24/7." Playing with her ring, she went on as no reaction from him. "So you see, we were very close."

He said nothing. He just lay there and listened.

Almost emotionless except for his eyes. They were laughing at her false insinuations. Not giving up, she told him a tall tale. "He comforted me when I was down. His hugs were very comforting. He even volunteered to hunt you down for making me cry."

His brows raised but not a word. She punched him on the shoulder, frustrated with the outcome.

With his free hand, he kept that punching hand to him after giving it a kiss. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Completely ignoring her efforts, he called to mind, eyes full of remorse. "I never saw you cry when we were together before."

"Like you said you never saw me cry." She lay back down and snuggled close, basking in his warmth. "That doesn't mean I didn't cry. And I didn't cry in front of Kaien either. As a matter of fact, I never shed a tear during our separation." Arms around her tightened. She rested her chin on his bare chest. She confided, gaze holding his. "I didn't dare cry. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop just after one good cry. You know how I'm, I don't do things by half measures." He nodded. She felt happy tears gathering as she revealed her last secret to him. "You're the only guy privileged enough to see me cry, to see my tears and weakness. You're the only guy who can make me cry and want to smile for."

His eyes reflecting the love in her, he thanked her with a passionate kiss.

.

.

.

"Ichigo?"

His dad's voice woke him up although spoken low, he was a light sleeper. Very gently he moved his wife's head off his shoulder to get up. They'd just fallen back to sleep at dawn. She needed more rest. He was about to stand up when another voice came. It seemed to have stopped his dad from knocking.

"Isshin." His dad must be in one of his moods for his mom to sound that worried. "Isshin, leave them alone."

"I can't. I need to give our son this."

He had no idea what _this_ was. But whatever _this_ was, he didn't think he would like it.

"Even with that, you won't get any grandbaby if you keep barging in like now."

"Oh, you're right." His dad sounded disappointed then his tone changed. Cheerful like always. "OK, kids, see you tomorrow."

"Sometimes, Isshin Kurosaki, I wonder whether you or I is the insane one." A long sigh. His mom was acting again. His mom and dad were two sides of the same coin. "You calling them kids and yet you want them to have kids or I for choosing you over other guys who proposed."

His dad laughed and a kissing sound then a clear, musical laughter from his mom. He smiled shaking head as their voices faded. The upper floor quieted down. Or not. He heard a sound and it was muffled. His eyes searched the room and found his wife with her head under the pillow. Her shoulders were shaking. His chest tightened at the sight, how he loved to see a carefree Rukia. He chuckled taking in the sight and breathing in the happy feeling that he could feel floating in the air.

She removed the pillow as she turned on her side to face him and giggled. There was merriment in her beautiful eyes and warmth in her flushed cheeks.

"I know." Lying down next to her, he said, "Sorry about that."

"No need. I see that Dad hasn't changed whereas Mom has." She stopped laughing just long enough to reassure him.

"Thank you." He was grateful for her understanding of his dad's caring but disturbingly strange behavior. "You said Mom has changed. How?"

"You remember that Lunar New Year our families went to the festival together?"

"Yes, I remember." He answered as their past rolling before him. "Do you?"

She laughed recalling their younger years. "In detail."

.

.

.

"_Rukia?"_

_She heard her name being called so she turned to the voice and looked to her left. "Yes, Auntie," she replied to the beautiful, middle aged woman, who was sitting on the other side of her grandma._

"_Why don't you come sit here?"_

_At the request she let her gaze travel past and landed on the woman's son, whose eyes were on the stage. She wasn't too sure it was a good idea to sit next to her nemesis. They seemed to exchange blows at every turn and every time they crossed path._

_Before she could decline the offer, Mrs. Kurosaki took the chance out of her hand. "I'm too old for this kind of noise." Mrs. Kurosaki stood up from the folding chair. "Come sit with Ichigo and enjoy the music."_

_Mrs. Kurosaki took her hand and sat her down then sat herself down in the back row. Still stunned from the turn of events, she sat still but her mind was racing. What the world was she doing, sitting next to the hateful guy?_

"_I see, you haven't grown a bit."_

_He sure was hateful. Her retort was just on the tip of her tongue but she had to swallow it back as Mrs. Kurosaki leaned forward and told them, all smile. "I knew you two will get along well. Aunt Heather thinks so too."_

"_We get along just fine, Mom."_

_The big, hateful guy had the gut. She wanted to show his mom and her grandma just how fine they got along. But how? The festival was in full swing. There were quite a few people who knew her family. And there were her brother's associates present as well._

_She made do with a sugarcoated threat. "Yes, Auntie, we get along just fine. In fact, I think we'll cruise around and find some games to play." She turned to him, daring him to contradict. "It's a nice day for air hockey. What do you say, Ichigo?"_

"_Sure, I'm game if you're." He doubted his mom saw the arrows the girl was shooting his way. He wasn't backing down. No way, Jose! He dug in in an undertone. "Little girl."_

_His voice was lazy. His pose was lazy. And so his eyes. His eyes. Gosh, she shouldn't have looked into them. His eyes weren't what they appeared. And they were laughing at her. Her! It was a tie._

_For now, she told herself._

"_I forgot to check whether I turned off the oven or not."_

_Mrs. Kurosaki said out loud, breaking into her vengeful thoughts. What had she done to be at the mercy of the Kurosakis? She felt self-pity. Even more so when Mrs. Kurosaki took her down another notch._

"_Do you think you can go home with Ichigo and check if I turned it off?"_

_She must be mistaken for Mrs. Kurosaki looked hopeful. Sounded hopeful. Gleeful even. What in the world was going on? Mentally she cracked her brain for a way out. No such luck_.

"_Little Rukia, why don't you go with my boy?" Mr. Kurosaki, who just came back from the car getting a jacket for Mrs. Kurosaki. And just as she was about to open her mouth to refuse, he reasoned, a very lame reason. "He's a guy and guys don't know their way around the kitchen."_

_Yeah, right! She said in her mind. Guys just knew how to eat and grow big and belittle those who were smaller than them!_

"_Rukia?"_

_She turned to the voice, one could never say no to. With a heavy heart she dutifully replied. "Yes, Grandma."_

"_Go on, go with young Ichigo."_

"_Yes, Grandma."_

_Deflated and defeated. She'd thought her grandma would oppose but no, the day was her unlucky day. Resigned, she stood when the hateful guy did and followed out him to the parking lot. Walking behind him, she sorely wanted to give him a boot down the puddle they were walking past._

"_Go ahead, your legs can't be that short." He tossed over his shoulder. "Better hurry, the puddle isn't a river. It's really small." He turned looking her up and down. "Just like your little self."_

_Without a second thought, she stretched her stronger leg and made contact with his rear end._

_Splash!_

_The sound woke her up from her trance of revenge. She was shocked by her own action but wasn't too shocked to regret it. He'd provoked her and acted out of line looking at her person that way. He deserved the muddy bath. And more if she had another chance. Felt better herself, she walked ahead—back straight and head held high—not caring bystanders were looking on. Or she cared about the person who was drenched from the waist down._

_She whistled but couldn't bear her own terrible whistling. That moment she envied the big, hateful guy's talent of whistling. His song-whistling was mesmeric, she could listen to him whistle all day and wouldn't get tired. Sometimes, out of the blue, she even preferred his whistling to recording artists. He was that good. That inconvenient. That troublesome._

_Yes, singing. She started a song, some silly song that she couldn't recall the lyrics. She switched to humming. It was a song that had stuck in her head ever since... Nope, she wasn't going to name the time or identify the song. Her humming wasn't much better either. But she didn't care._

_No one is listening, she thought as she stood by the red Camry and waited for its owner._

_And as if her dark thoughts for him had conjured his presence, he was standing by the car and holding the door open for her. His act of chivalry poked at her conscience. Hesitantly her lips parted then closed, an apology hovering and she was glad of her hesitation._

_He said, bowing. "At your service, my little lady."_

"_Need another beauty bath, big guy?" She threw back at him as she got in the car. Buckling her seatbelt, she stared up at him. "Or you got tired of moon cakes and want muddy cakes for Mid Autumn this year?"_

_He closed the door for her then got in the car. He closed the door, turned on the ignition then fastened his seatbelt and drove out of the parking lot. He'd done all that in silence but his mouth wasn't that well-behaved. One corner of his mouth lifted. Even so, he hadn't glanced her way. Not even once. His eyes fixed on the road and she had the maddening urge to give him another boot. Or give his shin something to remember her by after the festival. But of course she couldn't. He was driving and she was the passenger. She might not like him but she loved her family and life. She still had goals to achieve and dreams to reach out for. So no, she wasn't going to give him any more souvenir. She turned sideways and looked out the window instead._

_He knew she was trying her hardest not to get even with him for his last quip. His mouth was tiring but he refused to give in. Purposefully he turned to her but kept his sight on the traffic, a corner of his mouth raised._

_And to get her attention back to him and just to see her tick, he said, _"_Wondering if the little girl is hungry after such hard work."_

_He heard her breathe in, sharply. From the corner of his eye, he found her gaze still glued to the scenery outside and fists clenched. He gave a short laugh knowing his tactic was working on her. And they'd just arrived at their destination. It was a short ride, he parked the beaten up Camry that he'd gotten from his mom when he'd first gotten his driver's license over a year ago. He got out and walked over to her side, he held the car door open for her. She got out mumbling a reluctant thank you._

"_You're welcome, little girl."_

_Too pleased with himself, he didn't see the puddle not two feet away. He neither saw that puddle nor the victory came across her face. Not until he found himself in another her so-called beauty bath._

_._

.

.

"I couldn't believe you actually gave me the boot." He made the V-sign. "Twice."

Saucily she retaliated, "Who told you to compare me to that puddle and call me short?"

"Who would have thought little girl like you could deliver such force? I was just teasing you." Chuckling, he countered. "Didn't you know boys tease the girls they like but too shy to confess?"

"Well, big guy, you asked for it. So don't make excuses."

Hands up. "Unconditional surrender." He couldn't take his eyes off hers even if he wanted to. And he didn't. He wanted to keep on looking at her. To commit her each feature and every expression to memory. "Do you know what Mom said when we came back with me in another outfit?"

She shook her head then giggled. "I think this is one of those times when I should have said yes and pretended to know it all."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, you should." He lay down on his back and tucked her on top of him. "Mom said 'I can't wait to be a grandma'. Can you believe that?"

They shared a hearty laugh before she could respond. "I know, then Mom was worse than Dad is now." Worry lines between her brows. "Can it be that Mom is still upset with my leaving? That's why she isn't enthusiastic looking forward to becoming a grandma like before?"

"You worry too much and groundlessly." He traced her worry lines then kissed them away. "Mom confided in me that she was reason our marriage failed. She scared you off with her idea of grandchildren."

"That's not true," she dismissed the claim. "I wasn't scared off." She moved, nose touching his throat. "I looked forward to giving Mom and Dad their dearest wish. But not right after the wedding." Her breath was warm on his skin, tantalizing him. "Two or three years down the road when we were more independent. I considered taking courses for paralegal certification so I could support ourselves sooner while you attended medical school." A sigh. "I'm sorry I let my plans derail."

Deeply touched, he kissed her hair, the only part of her he could reach without letting go of her. "I'm sorry too, but we both are on track now." He gave her another kiss as she kissed his throat. "Thank you for being so thoughtful." Couldn't resist the temptation, he half serious half teasing. "Wonder where that daring girl go and now a shy woman took over her body."

She pinched him.

"Ouch." He massaged the injured area. "That hurts, Mrs. Kurosaki. I need gentle treatment after last night."

Another pinch. Then a punch. "You hateful man." Like her punishments, her admonition was just bark. "Don't you dare go there, big guy. You're supposed to be the gentleman."

"Honey, there is no place for gentlemen in the bedroom." And he showed her what he meant by kissing her fully on the mouth then traced down her throat. "Only hateful men get what they want. And this hateful man wants his wife so he can't be a gentleman."

A smile tugged at her rosy, swollen lips. He lowered his head and was about to tease more response from her, a clatter sounded from the other side of the door. He stopped, undecided as to what to do. Kiss her inviting lips or go check out the commotion outside. Eyes back to her, he knew the answer.

His wife's face turned crimson. The same with her throat and he suspected her entire person was wearing the same color. He loved the sight of her but didn't vocalize that love. She was embarrassed enough, eyes darting between him and the door. Probably too shocked to decide her next move. Stay or hide.

He got up and walked to the door. He turned back to the bed and waited for her to cover herself from head to toe before turning the doorknob. She heard the floorboard squeak then a chuckle. Curious, she poked her head out to investigate the cause.

A half-naked man holding a piece of paper chuckling to himself. As if he felt her eyes on him, he stood up carrying the tray of food back to the bed. He read as he walked. "My son, your mom and I are on our way to your Uncle Ken and won't be back until next week. Enjoy your time. Dad. P.S. Your mom stocked up the fridge so you kids don't need to go grocery shopping. Also, I closed all the shutters. The house has all the privacy and it's all yours and our Rukia. P.P.S. Hope we'll come back to good news."

She had a pretty good idea what the good news was. Like always, her father-in-law could do the strangest yet most endearing things. Exceeded any expectation and prediction. And judging from the funny look on her husband, he must have said something else outrageous.

"What is it?"

He looked up from the note, amused. "Honey, we'd better not let Dad down for all the effort he put into this heartfelt note."

He showed her the note. She couldn't help but laughed. Laughed so hard that her sides ached and she had to hold them lying down. At the end of the note, her father-in-law had added a third postscript. It was a drawing of crawling babies.

"The old man thought we didn't already take the hint from his usage of good news. And he wants to hear it next week. Next week!" Picking up half cut sandwich, he fed her, still laughing his head off. "People would think you and Dad were father and daughter if they saw drawings from you two."

"I know." She admitted, swallowing the food in her mouth. "My drawing of living things and people sucks." She laughed at her own talent or lack of. "And yet I chose architecture as my primary major."

"What was your second?"

"Let guess." She bet her one month salary that he had no idea.

"Photography."

There went her one month salary. How had he known? Although his guess wasn't accurate but was close enough. "Photojournalism." She drank a mouthful of orange juice before adding. "And don't ask me why I chose it. I wouldn't know." Finished off the sandwich he was feeding her, she watched him eat. "How did you guess it has to do with photos?"

"It's a secret."

He told her, making great progress with his sandwich. There was mayonnaise at the corner of his mouth, she swiped it off with her thumb. Just as she retrieved her thumb, he caught it between his lips. Her pulse quickened. And before she did something out of character, she pulled back. He followed and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"You smell of omelet."

Her complaint sounded false even to her own ears and of course a smart guy like her husband couldn't have missed it. And he never shied from teasing her, putting her in her place.

"What about now?"

He enquired covering her and slowly he kissed her. He tasted like orange and she told him so before gently pushing at his shoulders. "Come on, big guy." He moved off her but his arms still around her waist. Playfully she patted them. "We got to clean up then shower. I also need to brush my teeth." She touched her teeth with her tongue. "I feel like there are ounces of plague on the—"

He didn't let her finish. He removed the comforter off her then picked her up, heading for the adjoining bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"You said shower, right?"

"Right."

"Alright then, we're taking a shower."

"No, we're absolutely not." She knew some couples shared bath but not them. At least not yet. She still felt a little shy. "Ichigo, I meant I shower alone then you. Or vice versa. But we're not taking a shower together." Her husband turned deaf ear. "Ichigo Kurosaki." She boxed his ear. "I'm telling you again, we're not showering together."

He kept on his mission then they were inside the bathroom. Gently he put her down but didn't let go of her. "Already forgot until death do us part?"

_Being clever, aren't we?_ She fumed. But with just a touch of irritation because of his highhandedness. And she had to acknowledge his quick mind. "Ichigo, you know I can't take a shower with you."

"Of course you can." He closed the door behind them then went to run the water. "We're married. Everything goes."

He could be as just stubborn as she. Agreeably that marriage granted great allowances, still she was going to put her foot down this time. "Everything goes only when both parties consent, Mr. Clever."

No response from him. Instead he gave her an eyeful of his body as he began to take off his pants. She averted her eyes and concentrated on his chest. That didn't help either. Her gaze travelled up and fell on his mouth. No, still in danger zone. They moved up north until they met his, which were twinkling.

The hateful guy was enjoying himself at her expense. He hadn't meant to take the shower with her at all. He'd been teasing her. Hateful. Just hateful.

_Well, two can play the game._ She started unbuttoning her top, his eyes still twinkled. When she was at her third button, he stilled but his Adam's apple was constantly in motion.

Her inner voice cheered while her eyes asked his, _Now what, big guy?_

He lifted an eyebrow challenging her. He knew her too well, she would never back down from a challenge. Particularly his. She hadn't ten years before. She wouldn't now or ten years later. So he waited and her challenging nature didn't disappoint him. Another button out of its hole and another then the last one.

They stood watching and waiting to see who would be the first to surrender. It was him. He took one step and another until their fronts touched. He confessed, his voice rough. "You know I was fantasying this moment when I saw our wedding band on you that day in your office."

Ugh.

Her throat moved audibly and he knew he'd just gotten her again. That was enough for now. He didn't want to overwhelm her with too much of his emotions. She might drown.

"Alright, Mrs. Kurosaki, why don't you take your show while I—your loyal slave—go and clean up our lunchh?" He said to her as he made a big fuss getting the bath tub ready to adjust his suddenly tight pants. "All set." He gave her open mouth a soft kiss then whispered. "Little girl, enjoy your freedom while you can, because once you're out of this room, there will be big, bad and hungry wolf anxiously waiting for his dinner."

He made a quick retreat before his gentlemanly teaching went out the window and have his dinner. Right there and then.

Dazed, she watched him leave, his step a bit off balance. She heard herself swallow. She'd thought she could read him rather well. She couldn't. She found that interesting. And stimulating because he kept springing up surprises on her.

"All nice surprises." She said into the empty room as she got in the half filled tub. The water was at the right temperature. "How did that big guy know?"

She sighed out of bliss. He was so considerate and thoughtful. She almost—just almost—regretted her refusal to share her bath with him.

"How on earth?"

She shook her head to get the scandalous image out of her mind. It didn't work so she slid down and immersed herself under water. That didn't work either. She sat up and applied body wash. Only then she saw marks scattering her body, some were more reddish and evident than the others. She blushed recalling how she'd gotten them.

"Rukia, you're so corrupted." She admonished herself then recited the name she'd been proud to carry but denied before now out of necessity. "Rukia Kurosaki." It was the best music ever. "Rukia Kurosaki, wife of Ichigo Kurosaki." A master piece.

.

.

.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Not even a movement from her sleeping husband. She sat down at the edge of the bed and gently caressed his rumpled hair loving the feel of it against her skin.

He rolled over and lay on his front covering his head with both of their pillows, mumbling. "Five more minutes, Mommy."

_Mommy? What are you dreaming of, big guy? Your childhood? _She smiled to herself finding it adorable.

He must be very tired to mistake her touch for his mom and present for the past. Her lips quirked. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night either and it was all his fault. And hers. She got up to leave him to his slumber but a hand snaked around her waist imprisoning her.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. His eyes were still closed, half asleep but his lips weren't. They turned up in satisfaction. So much for feeling pity for him and her plan to let him sleep a little longer. Suddenly feeling mischievous, she bent down and bit the arm around her. Just playfully but before she could take in what was going on, she found herself under him. His eyes dared her to make any sudden move. Even if he hadn't, she wouldn't dare move because she knew what was on his mind. Her thought was along the line but she had to push it aside. There were things needed to be done before the day was over. She had to go back to the hotel and check out. She needed her clothes. Her own clothes. She hadn't brought any and was wearing his dress shirt from yesterday.

He must have felt her change of mood for he moved back searching her face. "What's wrong?"

"I have nothing to wear is what wrong."

She told him, any bit of self-consciousness had gone being married to a straightforward and demanding man like her husband. There was no place for modesty with him when they were alone. She wondered where the blushing young man she used to know had gone.

"That blushing young man had to go to grow up and win back his young wife."

She hadn't realized she'd spoken. Tugging his shirt collar from under him, she said pouting. "Win her back to keep her imprisoned like this? You're too cruel to your wife, my other husband is much more considerate. Give him back please?"

"Not on my life, little girl. However," he got off and walked across the room, "why go back to your immature and irresponsible husband when you can have me and these?"

Ichigo said sliding the double door to the closet. There she saw female clothing taking up more half of the space. All hang up neatly and nicely arranged in the way she liked, season by season and color by color.

She got off the bed and stood next to him. Thumbing through her wardrobe, she lifted her eyes to his. "How did you?"

"It's a secret."

"Ugh, not one of your secrets again. Tell me how you got my clothes from my hotel room?" She looked over to the closet. Transfixed and deeply touched, she spoke with raw emotion. "And you kept my clothes all these years."

"Didn't you know Uncle Kisuke is the general manager of that hotel?" He looked down, love and devotion in his gaze plain to the naked eyes. "I even kept your toothbrush." Grinning, he jogged her memory. "The one with the white little rabbit on the handle."

"What other surprises do you have in store for me?" One hand on his chest at the region of his heart and the other touched his face, she asked in wonder. "Aren't you the dream of every woman, big guy?"

A kiss on her forehead. "I don't want to be every woman's dream." Her nose. "Or any woman's." Finally on the mouth. "I only want to be yours and no one else's, little girl."

"Still calling me little girl? Even after last night?" Just like his, her chest rumbled from laughing but she couldn't act normal as he. Her face warmed. And so her ears. Curse her fair skin, she suspected her entire body had pinked. "Have it your way, but don't call me that when you kiss me in public. I really don't want to pay Bail Bond a visit."

He pulled her pajamas out of the bureau drawer then his own from the drawer to hers. "No worries, I'll have it my way." Not giving her a chance to react, he handed her their clothes then scooped her up. "My way is to have that shower with you and I'm not taking No for an answer."

He intercepted her response. She hadn't meant to deny him but let him believe he'd had the last word. _Always let your man think he has the upper hand_. She giggled at the remembrance and the way Hisana had looked sharing her secret to a successful and blissful marriage. And being a good younger sister that she'd always been, she let him have his way with her.

Hours later and after such vigorous afternoon, both were exhausted and on the verge of sleeping, she made a show of settling in. She turned in his arms but her satiated husband didn't even inch or complain about the sudden movement and rustling noises. A light went on in her mind. She knew a better—much better—method to wake her husband up. She let her swollen lips roam his chin then along his jawline. She heard his breath catch but he didn't open his eyes. She smiled in triumph as her lips made their sojourn down the side of his neck and shoulder.

"If you want to catch some sleep, you'd better not rouse the wolf, little girl." That was all the warning he'd given her then she was under him. He sighed as if exasperated, eyes dancing. "Here I was trying hard to be the gentleman my wife wants."

"Your wife appreciates your consideration. And that's why," she raised up and kissed him squarely on the mouth, "she wants you to know that she only sees Kaien as an older brother. A father figure and nothing else. They don't even hug. They only shake hands."

His response was immediate. "I know."

"You do?"

"With certainty," he replied. "You don't have to explain anything. I know you and I trust you." His deep, usually veiled eyes expressively shined with love and trust. "And I trust you to trust me, I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. Always have."

"I trust you too. I trust you with everything that I'm and ever will be." She said giving him a kiss in benediction before surrendering to his passion and her own.

.

.

.

* * *

**24 JANUARY 2015**

I'm a morning person so here is CHAPTER ELEVEN. And it's my thanks to **sisteraptor**, who just added 572 and One to her Favorites. Thank you, **sisteraptor**, your adding motivated me to finish this chapter super-fast. =)


	12. Chapter 12

572 and One

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

.

.

.

_January 17th, 2005_

_It's already winter and new school term also started and yet it feels like autumn. The sky is downcast and all gloomy. Everything is gray. It's just depressing._

_I said depressing. Could you believe that? What more unbelievable is that I'm thinking these thoughts and drawling these words! It's not like I'll mail this letter. Or that I know your mailing address. I don't even know where you're right now._

_This is insane and I'm crazy. Dad would hit the roof if he knew I'm holding an actual pen and actually writing. Me writing! He would think I'm finally out if it and need a woman. I don't need a woman. I need only... Never mind, I'm doing just fine on my own._

_It started to rain seconds ago. The wind has died down a bit and so the fallen leaves. But the willow branches are still swaying as if they want to follow the wind and fly away. Droplets and more droplets of rain water land on the window panes._

_Jeez, why am I telling you all this? And why am I even writing at all? It's already 21st century, even the Information Age has almost become the news of yesteryear. People either pick up the phone or stroke a few keys then send and you've got mail. People text or use Skype. And there are LinkedIn and Myspace, but here I'm torturing my manly fingers with this womanly task._

_Yes, I can imagine how your face looks now as you're reading this letter. You're thinking "What the hell? You're dead meat, Ichigo Kurosaki. You're so dead, you sexist fool."_

_Yep, just to name a few. But who cares? I'll just have the last laugh when you're old and all wrinkles for all wrinkling and ranting you're doing this very instant. And don't you blame me for not warning you about wrinkles. Girls, it seems to me, care more about looks than other, more important stuff with the exception of little girls like yourself._

_You're not like them because technically you're still a kid with that limited special edition height of yours. Uh-huh, who else can beat you to it? And little girls should be jumping rope or playing hopscotch and not reading or studying their hair off._

_Hmm, I realized just now why your hair stays at the same length since we met. It's because the hair follicles are hiding scared and shaking in their little roots from all the scary words in your scary books and of that brother of yours._

_Oh, and they're scared of your drawing too. One has to wonder and rack one's brain not understanding why a person who can't even draw stick people to save her life but her writing is impeccable. And her calligraphy equals to that of the aged calligraphers with years of practice._

_When did I see your handwriting and calligraphy writings? It's my secret how and when I saw them. I also know another secret of yours. What is it? Not telling, it's again a secret._

_And nope, my saying about your writing skills wasn't meant as a praise but as a reminder to you from me as a friend. Well, friend or punching bag, either title is fine with me as long as you keep your drawings away from me. Farther and farther still. The farther the safer my life will be. Back to that reminder. You'll turn into an old, little lady if you keep up doing whatever you're doing._

_Hint. Hint. Hint. Put this letter down then lock all the books away and go out, get some fresh air. Yeah, go out as in getting out the house and off the ground where your house standing, not around it. And fresh air as in fresh out in the open, not just the air coming in through the open windows._

_So long, little girl._

.

.

.

"P.S. Also, Mom and Dad miss you. I... miss you too." she read to herself, lips curving up. "Fought to very end, didn't you, big guy? Wish back then you were more like Dad and let your affectionate feelings show as you did with this letter including postscript like him."

Fingertips lovingly tracing the letters on the page worn from reading too many times, she was about to reread the letter when footfall sounded from down below at the stairway. And as if a switch had been turned on, her lips turned up and the butterflies in her chest, still fluttering from reading the letter, started to dance again. But she remained seated, contented.

_You want to surprise me, don't you?_

She sat and listened to the familiar footsteps as she waited. Until a shadow fell over her, she spoke looking at silhouette on the wall across from them. "A wolf preying on an unsuspecting rabbit?"

"How did you know that was me?"

"How? So how did you know it was me sneaking into your office the other day and not some infatuated young nurse in training was planning to hit on you?"

"Ah, I see."

He really did see what she was getting at. To be honest, he didn't know since when or how he could distinguish her light footstep from all others. He just did and was rather proud of himself for that.

She turned around arching an eyebrow and looked at him, arms crossed. "Well?"

"You got me there, little girl."

He told her with his finger rubbing the bridge of his nose. She had to try really hard to smother a laugh at the gesture, it'd given him away. He had no idea the telling habit from childhood had grown up with him, it was habit he did when he told a lie. Thanks to her mother-in-law for the tip and so she sent a silent thank you to the dear lady. Even without that gesture, she still knew he'd been lying through his teeth and deliberately misled her to believe he was entertaining adulterate thoughts for another woman.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until five."

She started up the conversation meaning to distract him before her attack. He didn't take the bait.

"How? I honestly don't know." He thought hard but his mind came out blank so he went with his feelings. "As if there is a bond…a thread… a connection... an instinct... or something, invisible and so powerful, and it tugs at my sub consciousness telling me you're there. When you're somewhere close or when you walk into a room full of people, it snaps," he snapped his fingers, "and just like that I know you're there without actually seeing you."

"You just know how to steal a girl's heart, don't you?" On tiptoes, she said against his lips. "I'm glad we're in modern day where polygamy is outlawed. I hate think the number of your other wives that I'd have had to compete with. You're such a lady killer, Mr. Kurosaki."

"And you're not a heartbreaker of men?"

She acted scandalous. "When did I ever break anybody's heart?"

"From what Renji said, you started to receive flowers since middle school."

"I didn't receive them, they were given to me. The first flower was a yellow chrysanthemum and from the boy sitting next to me in eighth grade. Actually he didn't give, he threw it at me. And he did that during recess!" She told him, all fired up. "All eyes were on us."

He reasoned taking her former classmate's side. "I bet he liked you a whole lot to have been that brave and risked a punishment from a fierce girl."

"Liked me a whole lot, my foot! I'd have kicked his butt if I wasn't in my uniform that day."

He chuckled taking in her current stance and facial expression. He could see the scene where a serious and well-disciplined Rukia kicking the boy who'd dared to commit one of her taboos. The boy had made a mistake in showing affection in public and they had only been in middle school. No wonder she'd wanted to kick the boy's butt for wasting his brain cells on pointless things like puppy love and flowers.

"If you did, I'm sure that boy would have been traumatized for life being seen kicked by a mere slip of a girl. I'd love to travel back in time if we had time travel machine and give him a word of advice man to man that a _tough cookie_ like Rukia Kuchiki isn't easy to crack. Even as a married woman, it's still a difficult task to weaken her toughness. I'd tell him to focus on his studies and not openly show affections to any girl whose head is full of philology and mannerism of a ninety year old granny from centuries past."

"Yeah, like someone you know who kept his mouth zipped then poured his heart out on a piece of paper after his wife left him?"

She asked holding out a sheet of yellowish paper to him. It looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on its existence. Not until she started to read off the page. It was his first letter written to her and the only letter he'd ever handwritten. And yes, it was a letter written to but not for her. He'd written it after she'd left him. She must have found it along with their marriage license and divorce papers that he'd been keeping in his desk drawer.

"You're right. Grown men can learn from that boy and be brave and courageous to show the girl they love affection in open."

No, she wouldn't let him carry all the blame. "No, Ichigo." She waited for him to meet her gaze then argued, "Our DNA markup, upbringing, beliefs, personality and so on are all different and unique. There is no good or bad way to live one's life. One just lives the way he or she sees fit with his or her own purposes and goals. I understand it now, just like living one's life, there is neither rightness nor wrongness in the matter of the heart. And I love you just the way you are." Clearly she enunciated each syllable, "I love the you before, the you now and the you later as much, if not more."

"Later when I've lost all my hair and teeth?"

"Yes, even then." Lips in a grin, she told him, only half joking. "We've been having drought three years in the row, so having no hair and teeth will only help conserve more water for the generations to come. Haven't you noticed my car?"

"I've been wondering about that."

"So have I." She grinned broadly up at him and her eyes seemed to smile. "Remember how I nagged you to wash your car because I couldn't stand the sight of a car covered in dust? But now, I sometimes don't wash it in months. Like how you've always kept your car, I only vacuum and keep the inside clutter free. Know how I've been able to go such length?"

"Is it like a person?"

His question surprised and pleased her at the same time, but she still wanted to hear his answer. "Go on," she prompted.

"To you, cars are like people and outer appearance isn't as important as what lies underneath. A well-dressed person can be corrupted inside while a person in shabby clothing can be with a golden heart and pure mind."

"Is that how you see them as well?"

He inclined his head, her lips turned up into a smile. A secret smile or at least that was how it felt like to him. Was this how Adam had felt when Eve had handed him the apple in Eden? Because if it was, he had no doubt that he'd have done the same disregarding all laws. If he could change the law of nature, he would want to live to eternity just with her. And if changing the cause and effect law was possible, he would change whatever way just to die and be reborn in the same era as she so they could be together to the end of time.

"Ichigo?" No reaction. "Big guy?" A movement but no word. Mischievously she went for the cannon and fired, "Daddy?"

And it'd done the trick, his head snapped up. "Yes?"

"Hmm, is there something you haven't told me about?" She enjoyed the dazed look on his beloved face, she joked but spoke in seriousness, wanting him to believe she doubted his fidelity. "Did I misjudge you? You were in an intimate relationship with another woman and had a kid with her while I was away?"

"_**What?!"**_

She had to cover her ears because they were ringing from his loud shouting being offended. Having had enough excitement for one day and feeling sorry for her poking fun at him, she calmed him, her hands moving lazily on his chest.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, are you distracting me so you don't have to tell me about my other rivals?"

"What other rivals?"

"Whoever had ever given you a flower, a gift, a… anything is my rival for life."

"Aren't you a little over board, big guy?"

Why did he feel any insecurity when he was at the top? He was tall and handsome, educated and successful, insightful and considerate and much more, all into one. Simply put he was the dream of every girl and woman. And why was he so possessive of her when he already had all of her from body to soul? A possessive Ichigo was mind boggling. And thrilling.

"Yes, I'm and I'm sorry."

He said he was sorry but he certainly didn't look apologetic to her. He knew she knew he wasn't at all repentant. She could tell by the lifting of his amusing lips and the teasing in his laughing eyes. But she wasn't going to call him out for it. She just wanted to open the book of her life and let him read all the chapters.

"The second flower came in ninth grade. And like the first, I didn't receive but a boy gave it to me." And it'd been exactly what she'd just explained to him. But the big guy didn't look too happy. She elaborated, "I was listening to our English teacher intently and paid no mind to other students or the unnatural silence in the classroom. Or the sudden whispering. Not until other students around me hushed and I felt eyes on me. I looked up and there it was a yellow rose at the upper right corner of my desk. I thought someone had put it there by mistake so I looked around for the owner. And as I looked, I saw the boy sitting to my right was in a private conversation with the girl in the row before ours. She was looking at me then at the rose and smiling while his head bent, listening to whatever the girl was saying in the very low voice. He looked flushed and his eyes never left his desk. So I knew it'd not been a mistake but an intention. So naturally I gave it back to him."

"Naturally."

"What would you want me to do? Keep it and date him?"

He nodded. She couldn't believe him. Was that how he would teach their daughters when they reached that same age to accept flowers and dates? Absolutely no, not while she still had breath in her body. However, it'd been inconsiderate of her to give that yellow rose back to that boy the way she'd. She should have kept it and waited until the class had been over and all other students left to hand it back to him in person.

"I know, it was a terrible thing to do. But you know how my upbringing was." Another nod from him and just like that she felt lighter. He understood her action even if he wasn't agreeable with her decision. Finally she had a chance to confess her misgiving, she added, "I honestly regret my dealing of his feeling, I shouldn't have put that rose back on his desk right there and then in front of twenty pairs of eyes, at the least looking on. It was like throwing his gift hence his feelings in his face. I caused such damage. I hope I didn't injure his manly pride and he let our unpleasant encounter affect his affectionate dealing with other girls and women later in life. I really liked it." She eyed him when he raised an eyebrow. "The rose _not_ him, mind you. You know yellow roses are my favorite. I love all flowers in yellow." Relieved to have finally given him the account of her begotten flowers, she concluded, "They were boys, so you see, I'm not a heartbreaker of men."

"On second thought, I did break one man's heart," she said to his chest.

"Whose?"

"Yours. Whose else?"

"No, you didn't break mine," he disagreed with a wink. "You stole it and I don't ever want it back. I want you to keep it as I've been keeping yours."

His statement was bold. But so very true. He had her heart. It'd been in his possession for… it seemed like since forever. She couldn't recall a moment in life she didn't think of him, sometimes in the front of her mind other times back in her sub consciousness. And yet she'd known him in just a handful of years and the time they'd been together less than that. Putting all hours they'd seen and spoken to each other didn't even make a year. So she agreed with him about the powerful but invisible connection between the two of them.

"We barely touched on the Christmas Eve missed call." She broached the topic as it'd been bugging her for years. Not that she still found fault or even thought he'd broken the promise. She simply wanted everything out in the open and if there was something they needed to work on to nurture a healthy relationship, it would be a good trial to go by. Since she'd introduced it, she went first. "Your silence led me to believe I wasn't what you wanted or needed. That our night together meant nothing to you."

"While I thought you were disgusted with me for taking what you intended to give to the man you would fall love in love with one day and marry him on your terms." He sniggered at his own stupidity. "I assumed that you confided in Sis then in turn she told Byakuya and they stopped you from coming back home to me."

"How did you come up with such bizarre assumption?" Her eyes said he'd been crazy. "How could I ever share with anyone, not even my own sister, something that special?"

"I felt that way too. That's why I was so shocked and hurt when Byakuya paid me a visit on Christmas demanding why I broke my promise to you. Naturally but stupidly I thought the promise he was referring was our own promise to treat each other as friends and nothing else until our agreed upon divorce." She gave his heart a reverent kiss on the chest as if to assuage his pain from the past and to apologize. "It never occurred to me that he meant my promise to call on Christmas Eve because I did call you." His gaze holding her asking her to believe. "I called many times as a matter of fact but none came through, so I took for the worst. I thought you let your phone hung to avoid my calls."

"And not on the phone with some other guy for nightly love talk?"

She teased him in all the while felt shame. She'd done exactly as he'd thought, she'd kept her phone hung up. In truth, she'd tried to call him again after her first aborted attempt and none had come through. The tone on his end had indicated busy. And like him, her assumption had been natural and stupid thinking he'd been on late night call with some other girl. What a fool, a foolish coward she'd been. They could have been saved from their heartbreak and despair if she'd only put her hurt pride aside and pressed him for an explanation after she'd come back from her stay with her sister and brother. It was all her fault, she told him as much.

"I wasn't blameless either." He chuckled at his youthful self. "I was too proud and stupid to let such small adversary take away my love and life."

"You were not alone there."

"Do you want to know why I was so curt to you and sometimes even acted liked I want to bite your head off after the wedding?"

"I'm all ears."

"Because I didn't know how to deal the effects you had on me." He kept eye contact with her as he revealed his confused younger self. "Just imagine one day you were walking on you merry way thinking others your age were nuts going all crazy about Cupids and their arrows then whoosh, out of nowhere, an arrow was coming straight at you and you couldn't do anything about it. So it's lodged in your heart and refuses to butt out."

"So tell me, the owner of my heart, when was that you had Cupids, their arrows and me in one thought?"

"When?" He asked her and she detected a light pink on his handsome features.

_After all we've shared, he still blushes. Interesting_, she thought to herself, _his newest revelation would be epic._ But she acted as if the very thought wasn't putting her on pins and needles. "Yes, when?"

"The first time I saw a photo of you." He explained as she glanced up, eyes expectant. "The one you half turned and looked at something so amusing that your whole face lit up. I thought I was there with you and could see your eyes smile."

"I remember that photo. I was at the festival with Grandma, Sis and Brother." She added as an afterthought. "Uncle Kenpachi and his son, my childhood friend Renji also went with us."

He wanted to ask about Renji but the understanding, surprise and confusion chasing one another on her small face stopped him.

"I just turned fifteen," she told him and became silent for a short moment then exclaimed, "and you were only sixteen!"

"I know." He told the raptured woman who was looking as if she'd seen him for the very first time. He went on, a finger under her chin lifting her gaze to his. "It's like you girls' sweet sixteenth birthday, the Kurosaki family has the tradition that the males begin their preliminary search for a bride when they turn sixteen."

"Are we going to keep tradition and marry off our boys at sixteen? What if the girl they love isn't one of those photos?"

Her spoken words were the same as his thought. He wasn't worried because her photo hadn't meant to be included in his preselected bride candidates. "You don't need to worry about that. Just look at us."

"I'm looking but it doesn't answer my question."

She told him, her eyebrows met. It seemed it was time to let the cat out of the hat. "Mom showed me a photo of you before the photos of other girls. She said it was your latest picture and Grandma had just sent in by mail. I didn't look at your photo when Mom handed to me or thought yours would be included."

"Because I wasn't good enough?"

"No, little girl, I thought so because Mom told me your age." She lifted her chin as to let him know she doubted his logic. He pecked her on the cheek. "As a rule, girls under sixteen are excluded from the search."

It'd been his birthday and his Dad had kept their family tradition and given him a stack of photos of girls. And among them one had caught his attention, like it'd called and reached out to him. He hadn't even meant to look any photo but some reason not known, he'd picked the one in the middle of the stack. It'd been a shock to him to feel the strangest feelings ever for a girl he'd just known of. And only through a photo. Shocked was a mild description of his younger self at the time. "Living with my parents, who openly show their love and affection, had me thinking all the weird thoughts about you. Dad's constant whining about not living to see his grandkids and Mom's subtle nudging for me to begin my search of an ideal bride didn't help either."

She watched him with open wonder, appreciation and adoration then professed, "And there I was pulling my hair out thinking you'd only pretended putting on a caring front for the benefits of the adults and put up with my weird moods out of obligations as a friend. I chastised myself for feeling that way wearing thin the floor carpet in my room every day after school." Sheepishly she added, "And sometimes at night."

"I thought along that line as well."

"You felt all that?"

"Yes, all that." His eyes twinkled answering the stars in hers. "That and much more. I resented you for the turmoil in my peaceful existence."

"I was revengeful toward you too for throwing my orderly existence into chaos."

"Isn't it interesting that we both said existence and not life?"

He pondered aloud with half a smile forming on his attractive lips. Mentally she shook her head, but affectedly she said, "It's just a coincidence, that's all."

"Oh, really?" He asked copying Uncle Kisuke's tone of voice to perfection.

"Yeah, really."

Her response came out as she'd meant it be, nonchalant. But she sold herself out as she let her lips curve up. And like always, he caught her but didn't call her on it. Instead, he said to her, his voice was low and timbre achingly wistful.

"I'd only existed before you and when you left, I ceased to live. I only breathed one day to the next and now you're back, I'm living again. So, Rukia Kuchiki, thank you for returning Rukia Kurosaki to me and giving me back my life."

His show of affection for her was profound, she fell harder into a love she knew she would always remember. But sometimes she had to blush wondering if it was normal for them to be so affectionate to the other whereas they'd been like two poles apart when younger. Would this ease of showing last once the poignancy of their reunion waned?

_No, it won't_, she told her reserved self. _I won't let it stop._

Her reserved self doubted,_ Are you sure, Rukia Kuchiki?_

_Yes, I'm sure. _She countered._ And I'm not just Rukia Kuchiki but also Rukia Kurosaki and wife of Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll never be that coward again and let the man I love suffer because of my reserved personality. We're married and love each other, so there is nothing improper to openly show him my affections._

_Are you absolutely certain that you won't care what others judge of you, of your sudden change of character?_

_Let them judge, I'm not doing anything wrong but love the man who loves me. _Her answer was final and her voice was definite and her other self took the hint, it left her to soak in the selfless love of the man she loved and lived for.

As Rukia was fighting off her reserved self, Ichigo was also lost in thought contemplating the turn of events.

Their youth selves had been cool to each other. There had been no handholding, lingering looks or mouthing of thank you and I love you. Their older selves, the more mature and appreciative of the blessings in disguise, could scarcely keep their hands to themselves.

No, they were not censorious or insensitive as to express their love too outwardly. Just a kiss on her hair for a small hand on the side of his face. A peck on his chin to a touch of closed lips on hers. A hand around his chest from behind then a kiss on her elegant but strong hands. The constant presence at each other's side and the sharing of private jokes and small laughter. Anything more than those simple but meaningful gestures were saved for private moments in the privacy of their room. The room where all their dreams, strong feelings and passionate thoughts remained and came to life.

He wondered what her thoughts were in regard to the dramatic change of their character. Perhaps not. They'd always been open to each other and never found it difficult letting the other know of one's displeasure. The ease had always been there flowing but they'd intentionally and unwisely stopped that flow for fear their deeper emotions would have been discovered. Emotions like love. Understanding, affection and love had always been in their relationship for them to claim and regrettably they'd not. But they were claiming and holding on to those feelings now. Those feelings were like the embers of dormant coal and just with some gentle raking that coal would rekindle. That rekindled coal had roared back to life and full fire thawing the ice around their hearts, lighting the darkness in their souls and filling emptiness with warmth and hope and love.

They were both conversing with their other self, the ones that looked deceivingly rational and good but in fact impractical and selfish, they for a long moment forgot their flirting covered by the usual, friendly banter.

"Surprised? Shocked?"

He asked opening his arms to her and she flew forward, right into his embrace. They fell backward down on the sofa.

"No and no." She gave him a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. "Just happy, utterly happy. Happy beyond words and beyond this world."

Finally he had her where he wanted her to be, he hugged her to him and said, "Renji and Tatsuki are engaged. At last."

"Tatsuki Arisawa?" Head tilted back, she asked in wonderment, "Your childhood friend, the tough but friendly girl who bested you both at archery?"

He nodded chuckling. "Yes, yes and yes."

"Now I finally understand why they always butt headed whenever they met."

"Like some couple we know?"

Her head bobbled up and down. He could almost see another girl, a younger version of the smiling woman before him and she would be just as energetic. An enthusiastic Rukia was a sight to behold.

"Uh-huh, they were like us before." She agreed then added, "We were worse."

"But I thought they got along just fine. They even went to the senior prom together."

The raven head swept up. "I think I know why. I used to wonder the reason behind their compatibility and dissonance and why he chose to transfer out when he'd been granted full basketball scholarship."

Curious, he queried, "And the reason is?" .

"Sorry, big guy, it's confidential," she replied, all mischief gone and the serious Rukia had returned. "I wish I could share it with you but it's something that only Tatsuki herself can and has the right to disclose." Like a swing, mischief was back in her usually concealed eyes. "It's a girl thing. Like how it is between you and that crazy Renji."

Her tone was full of implication. He lifted up a brow letting her know he understood.

"Couldn't hide from you, could we?"

She nodded with self-satisfaction but said nothing and waited for his confession.

Pretending to find the task tiring, he said with a long sigh. "For a time I envied your friendship with him and nearly declined his offer of help in snaring the elusive girl, who captured my heart then left me in a lurch."

She looked contrite so he hurried on with his explanation. "I was visiting Uncle Kenpachi with Mom and Dad and Renji came home visit. He greeted them as usual but completely ignored me. He talked to everyone else."

He her told recalling the apparent coldness from the hot-tempered man, it hadn't been comforting. "He acted as if I were air and when he couldn't avoid, he only grunted his reply when I spoke to him. He looked at me as if I'd killed his best friend. In a way I did. However I look at things, I was the one who killed our little girl."

His voice regretful and eyes troubled. Her heart broke for him. That was what he'd been believed this past month. No wonder she often found him quiet looking at the far horizon during their daily walk at twilight when he could get home sooner than expectant time. And there had been nights she'd felt regret and pain emit from him in waves when he'd thought she'd been deep asleep. She'd pretended to miss his warmth and hugged him to her as closely and humanly as possible to tell him he wasn't alone and that she loved him. She'd wanted him to know she could and would not blame him for their loss no matter how hard and how many times he beat himself over it. Their little girl would always stay in their heart and memory, but the past belonged to yesterday and they had today to live for tomorrow.

And if her intuition was right—it'd always been if she'd let herself believe—very soon she would give his parents what they'd been yearning for. She would have the physical proof to show the world her love for her big guy—their baby. Unlike last pregnancy where she'd let her misery affect her health and danger his older sister, this time she would make sure to keep herself well and cheerful to protect the fragile and vulnerable life in her womb. She was no longer a confused and irresponsible nineteen year old who misjudged her thoughtful although misguided husband but a full grown woman who was certain of her own feelings and well loved by her husband. But it was still way too soon to be certain of her conception. She was going to wait for another week to do the test.

"No, my love, you're not responsible for her death." She captured his face and willed him to believe with her eyes if her words failed to. "Like you said only weeks ago, our little girl wasn't meant to be ours for long and could only stay in that amount of time. She will or already has come back as another couple's child. That couple will love her as much as we would have if she'd lived."

"And you keep saying I should be a counselor." Her lips curved in response to his when he said, "You were more convincing than I was."

"Of course."

She said smugly. She couldn't help it. Seeing the relaxing and smiling Ichigo made her feel like walking on air. She just wanted to giggle and act like a little girl he refused to stop calling her. She was and would always be his little girl. And he was and would always be the guy whose scowling face had caught her undivided attention. The guy that stopped her breathing with the timbre of his voice and stolen her heart with just a grin.

Her declaration, brief but sincere, came suddenly and just as naturally. "I love you."

"I love you too, now and always." He sealed his promise with a kiss then just as quickly his head lifted up, eyebrows creased with fascination. He marveled, "No, maybe I've loved you before too. Just like Sis and your brother with a love crossed time."

One of her eyebrows lifted, she asked, "Your brother?"

He chuckled at her indignation before sharing his thoughts. "I love your sister like my own and want to address her as such. But your brother?" He had to think before forging forward. "He doesn't seem to like me very much. It's an understatement. I believe he hated the very sight of me but I have no idea why or what I've done to warrant such dislike."

"I can explain." She said and kissed him to stop him from telling her the possible reason. "No, it's not just because of our separation, my self imposed exile or our little girl's untimely death. It happened even before all that. Actually it happened long, I mean long and long, before either of us was born."

His astonishment must have shown and his face beyond comical for she traced it with a finger, smiling. He faithfully listened as the missing clue came to light.

"You already heard bits of their past together and that they'd loved and been separated from each other in previous lives." He nodded and she got on with the story, her voice bewitching like when she'd sung lullabies to little Sakura. "Sis explained to me once, or at least tried to, why Brother has always been so protective and hard on me and later opposed to our marriage."

"Not because he thought me the devil-may-care punk disrespectful and irresponsible?"

She knew he'd meant it as a joke and she also knew she still blamed himself and believed himself irresponsible. _He can be thickheaded sometimes but I love him to death and back, _she threw at her inner voice before it could even mutter a word.

"No, Brother has never said you were irresponsible. Disrespectful and hotheaded? Yes, absolutely. Anyway, back to the story."

She carried on and he was spellbound. He didn't realize she'd sat up her eyes searching his or the night had fallen until the emotions in her voice broke the spell on him. She looked entranced herself as if she was there when the events had transpired. Not wanting to break her concentration or the enchantment surrounding them, he gathered her back into his embrace letting her know that he would like to hear what was on her mind. And she did. The allure of her storytelling took him to the land he'd often heard about from his elderly relatives and parents and movies made from novel and history books.

"I only half believed the recollections Sis had told me about. The history and their story had fascinated me for so long that I grabbed the chance to read it for myself. So during my one year stay in Japan, I went to the national library and read as much as I could about the feudal Japan." Her voice in awe. "I now completely believe in her undying love for Brother and his for her and reincarnation."

Her hands moved in all directions as if she couldn't contain the excitement. Perhaps she couldn't. She was like that. She kept her stronger feelings and deeper emotions well hidden under that cool and collected armor of hers. Only he had the honor to witness them displayed day in and day out and hopefully he would have that honor for another seventy years or so. He knew he was greedy, but he couldn't help himself and wouldn't care if people knew and laughed at him. He wanted that much time with the little girl who had stared him down at her modest height. He had to chuckle as he recalled her punishment for him to have used that term on her. She'd given him a worthy put down while making a declaration that _I'm not short, I'm just fun size_.

"You looked off." Eyebrows knitting, she asked, "Did you catch the entire story?

"Yes, my little lady."

"Miss your beauty bath, big guy?"

He shook his head as he said, "That's why you were so interested in The Last Samurai."

He finally understood why a girl born in late twentieth century and grown up in America but had deep interest for the philosophy of the Eastern world and more so the ancient history of Japan.

"Yes," she answered with a theatrical sigh, "but certain someone broke his promise and I've never gotten to see the movie. And it was him who suggested for us to go see The Last Samurai once I got back."

"But you came back." He corrected himself, eyes clouded. "You did come back, but you didn't come back to stay."

They might have crossed the critical point and thought their life together would be all roses, but the lingering effect was still there, a shadow blocking away some of brightness of their love from shining through. She felt sad because he looked sad. It was insensitive of her to have brought it up.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki," she said clapping her hands, "It's almost dinner time and I need to help my mother-in-law get dinner ready for our men. And you, my good man, go ahead take a shower." She told him, hands gently pushed him out of the study and into the master bedroom. "Don't waste your wife's effort in putting together the outfit for you, it's at the foot of the bed."

Holding his white T-shirt and gray sweatpants and boxer in hands, he let her lead him into the bathroom.

"I have a surprise for you tonight," she said into his ear as she headed out.

He asked after her, "What is it?"

"It's a secret."

She threw his own medicine over her shoulder at him then closed the door behind her laughing. She never ceased to surprise him. She tended to do the unexpected at every turn and like that he fell more in love with every time. Tired from long hours of dealing little people, a hot shower was what he needed. And so he started to undress whistling a tune that she appeared to love to listen to. As he showered, he called to the mind the days and down to the hours they'd been together since her return, counting his blessings. Days. Hands washing his hair paused, he did a double take. Like a child had been granted the most awesome Christmas present ever, his face broke into a wide, goofy grin as he did so. He sped up his shower and was done in record time. He almost put his sweatpants on the wrong way, front to back and back to front. He couldn't wait to look into his wife's eyes to confirm his suspicion. Once dressed, he ran down the stairs, two steps at a time.

"Honey. Honey."

He called out and had to skid to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, avoiding crashing into his dad, who'd also showered for his hair was still wet and beads of water dripping down like his own. Fortunately his dad was completely clothed. He sighed out of relief. He wouldn't want to see his wife panicked running into a half-dressed man. His wife was particular about propriety and always took precaution as not to run into any half-dressed man. He'd asked about her brother while she'd been growing up and she'd told him her brother always wore an undershirt underneath his T-shirt when at home. Her late father and grandfather had done the same and so she wasn't used to seeing a male not dressed at close range. And her definition of not dressed was being bare chest. And so she always steered clear of public swimming pools.

"Ichigo?"

His dad must have said his name at least once for his dad appeared concerned looking at him up and down.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Are you alright, son?"

"Yep, never better." No, he had to change the way he spoke to his elders. "I mean yes, I'm more than alright. Thanks, Dad."

Surprise crossed over his dad's aging but still handsome features. His dad had aged well, probably from his mom's love and care. His mom had taken more than good care of him and his dad. He felt blessed to have both parents at his age and felt sorry for his wife. She'd lost both parents at too young an age to have memories of them. He promised himself to care for and love her more. Suddenly he wanted to thank the man standing before for giving him life and love, raising and teaching him to become a man of principles.

"Thank you, Dad." For the very first time in his adult life, he walked up to his dad and hugged him. "Thanks for being a great father setting yourself as an example for me to follow. Well," he chuckled so did his dad when he appended, "I'm not going to take on your lesson in pressing a teenage boy to find a wife and teach my kids, however."

"Yes, skip that lesson, son." His dad hugged him back. "You've always been a smart boy, you'll know what to teach your kids when you have them. Your kids, my grandkids, I can't barely wait for that day to come." His dad let go of him and stepped back. Looking him from head to toe, his dad pronounced. Loudly. "I've got to get you some of those herbs that will boost your virility. You'll give me grandkids quicker that way."

Cheerful female voices and peals of laughter echoed from the hallway, leading from the kitchen prompted him to reach out a hand and cover his dad's mouth with it. His mom and wife were close in approach of the dining room, where he and his dad stood.

In a low voice, he implored to his dad. "Dad, please don't mention virility boosting herbs or grandkids in front of my wife. She's really sensitive to stuff like those."

His dad nodded so he dropped his hand. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, son."

His dad's eyes lightened up and he knew trouble was coming. He was used to his dad's strange behavior but his wife wasn't. He begged, "Please, Dad, promise me you won't say a word about virility or pregnancy when my wife is present."

"My promise in exchange for what?" Hands in prayer position and eyes were full of dreamy stars, his dad made a deal. "One promise for one grandkid?"

Light footsteps on the hardwood floor were closing in, there was neither choice nor time, he nodded. And right away he regretted his agreement to the deal seeing the eagerness in his dad's starry eyes. He knew he'd been had.

"Well, son, you owe two grandkids. One for virility and the other for pregnancy?"

The ladies of the house were upon them so again he nodded, resigned. "Yes, one for each."

And that was how he, Ichigo Kurosaki, became a debtor in his own house. He sighed wondering when he could have his wife to himself and how to tell her about the deal. He knew she would have a good laugh out of it. He would too but only after was through with some self-admonition for letting himself fall into a trap of his own making.

"Something wrong, big guy?"

She asked him from behind. He turned to her, the corners of his mouth lifted up forming a half smile. Her lips did the same without her command. And as she'd told her inner voice that she wouldn't let her overly self-consciousness be the roadblock in the way of her happiness, she took hold of his hand and placed its palm at her cheek. She wanted to prove to herself that she was neither shy nor afraid to show physical affection. And he didn't do less, he raised her other hand to his lips then kissed its inside at her finger ring.

From across the table, his mom smiled her tender smile looking on and his dad gave him thumbs up mouthing _Go, son! _He inclined his head as he mouthed a thank you.

"Alright, let's have dinner. I'm starving."

She heard her father-in-law speak but her body refused to make a move. And like always, her husband was there lending her his strength. He walked them to the table, their hands clasped. He sat her down after his parents had sat on the other side of the table. They said grace then their nightly routine began and they ate while talking about any topic that came to mind. There were constant flow of talk, shared jokes and easy laughter going around the cozy room.

_I'm finally and truly home,_ she said to herself and her inner voice for once didn't have a second opinion.

.

.

.

* * *

**28 JANUARY 2015**

CHAPTER TWELVE is my thanks to **sinthu, **thank you for reading and adding 572 and One to your Favorites. It's also my thanks to my other loyal readers. Thank you all.

Sorry for the long wait. There were too many details to put down so this new addition is a bit longer than the last. Hope it's not a disappointment.

Also, Buddhists do say grace at mealtime but the proper term isn't grace. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how to translate it. If you know it, please share by leaving a review or sending me a PM then I'll insert your comment here. Thanks. =)

p.s. Will try to finish incomplete CHAPTER THIRTEEN and post it ASAP.


	13. Chapter 13

572 and One

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

.

.

.

_Being back to this place, a strong emotion—foreign yet familiar, not welcomed but hard to let go—surged forward from deep down and got a hold on him. Everything was still the same yet different at once. He stood still, absorbing the impact while trying to hold on to equilibrium. Buildings seemed smaller, closing in on him and yet the distance appeared to stretch on and on before him._

_On his left, College of Business Administration still buzzed with laughter and loud conversations from the snack bar in the back. On his right, white cherry blossom trees—along the winding inner street that cut through the lawn leading from the main street—were baring their branches against the breeze. And in front, grove of maple trees stood along the sidewalk had grown, their leaves turning gold and brown and other shades of color. Up above the sky had that blueness of any clear day of the autumn past._

_Blue sky, cool breeze and maple leaves turning colors. Autumn. Soon to be winter._

_Nostalgia._

_Everything there was tantalizingly nostalgic. So nostalgic. He hated the feeling but couldn't seem or want to shake it off._

_A voice whispering past like a breeze._

_A laughter seemed to sing with_ _maple leaves dancing in the air._

_Someone was saying something or calling out to someone else. The voice sounded so familiar yet strange. He stopped to see if someone he knew was calling him, the voice also stopped. He resumed walking, he heard it again. For a second time, he didn't only stop but also pivoted on his feet and searched the premises with his eyes. There was no one but him and his own shadow casting along the filled but quiet parking lot._

_I'm losing it, it was just an echo coming from one of the classroom buildings nearby. He thought as he turned around to get to where he was supposed to be minutes ago._

_Picking up the pace, he walked across the student parking area, past the student carpool parking and staff then the inner street and finally he reached the crosswalk to the tall, brown building on the other side of the street. His steps were eating up the ground that held memories of them. He was crossing the crosswalk they'd crossed countless times before. The first time he'd set foot on this ground, taken these steps and stood facing the building was when they'd come for their orientation as new students. His sure steps slowed in all the while his heart was speeding up inside._

"_Where is the office?"_

_He spoke aloud to block out the echo that he almost recognized but denied it recognition. The faster he walked, the more urgently that voice called out. The name became clearer._

_Who was that calling that name, asking the shadow in front of him._

_He stopped and so did the voice. That voice was calling out that name with every step that he took. The third time he stopped, finally giving up and looked up at the sky, his back against one of the pillars at the corner of the building. The sky looked somewhat blurred._

_Was it raining?_

_Strange, it'd been clear and sunny only minutes ago. As he blinked to get a better view of the sky, he realized it wasn't going to rain, it was already raining. Inside. It'd been raining for quite some time now._

_What triggered the gate to the dam this time?_

_He blinked the mistiness away as he chided himself, Don't be so weak and pathetic, you're a big guy now._

_Hey big guy._

_That greeting. That voice. It sounded so close yet so far away._

_Whose voice was that?_

_Why did you want to run away when it felt so dear to you and your heart? His inner voice whispered._

_He shook his head again to clear away the befuddled conversation with his inner self. Mind made up, he stepped away from the pillar and left the unoccupied area that he'd temporarily taken refuge in then set out for the Administration Building._

_There was no way around it, a man had to do what he got to do._

_All he needed to do was to walk straight to the Records Office and request for his official transcript and he would be out of there. With that determination, he marched forward in strides, wanting the ordeal to be over with. He wouldn't have come back for he wasn't ready to face reality no matter how pitiful the belief he'd forced on himself that he was over it. And he didn't want a run-in with one of his former professors or old friends who were still attending there. He didn't have any answer to their questions._

_How could he when he couldn't find answer to his own questions?_

.

.

.

"Honey, I'm home."

_He is home_. She sighed with contentment. She would never get tired hearing that voice. She'd dreamed of it through the years they'd been apart, even if that dream had seemed so far away. Like the moon.

"We've been to the moon," she reminded herself. "And that's why your dream is not a dream anymore but reality."

"Rukia?"

The big guy must be worrying himself coming back to a silent house. Taking pity on him and could stay away no longer, she showed herself wanting to give him a greeting worthy of his devotion to her. So quietly she moved in on him and circled his waist from behind. How she'd missed it. Missed him. She even missed him during the few hours he had to work later than she and she waited for him at home.

Face against his broad back, she breathed him in. She'd been in close contact with other males. Had studied then worked with them for years yet none had appealed to her. She hadn't even realized there was natural scent emitting from the male bodies. She'd had no care or mind for it until he'd come along. Her first contact with it had been on that dawn.

Perhaps that was why she'd always been on edge around him. Why she'd always found one reason or another to pick fight with him. She hadn't known or at least hadn't acknowledged to herself that his scent had lingered and held her captive from day one. Just like now she detected his male scent from the clean linen laundry detergent on his shirt. Not some cologne but all natural. She was no expert on male scent or colognes, but she knew his natural male scent very well. It was addictive. At least to her. She could pick it up off him without seeing him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said then turned around. She loosened her arms just enough for him to face her. "It's getting easier and easier to say it, isn't it?" He gave her one of his signature grin—warm and lazy—as he teased her. "I no longer require Grandma's hearing aide to hear you say you miss me." His smile full blown. "Or you love me."

"As if you're any different." She threw back at him. Double dose. "Who was that blushed like a boy when Mom asked when we'll make her and Dad proud grandparents? It was certainly not me, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Now, now, my love. You can't be Rukia Kuchiki." He tweaked her nose. "You're Rukia Kurosaki. Mrs. Kurosaki and wife of Ichigo Kurosaki."

He chastised her but his voice was all laughter. And so were his eyes. "But you said I could be Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki. Or you've forgotten?"

"What am I going to do with you?"

She found herself in his arms once again. And she wasn't complaining. Not even a tiny little bit. She rather liked being there herself. Even more so when she felt his chest rumble from laughing and it seemed to sync with her beating heart. And no, her heart didn't get tired from beating hard and fast when her emotions got too strong as she'd said to her sister years ago. On the contrary, she loved the feeling and it'd never get tired from beating for him. And only for him.

"Love me more?"

"You can bet your life on it."

She had some idea but just wanted to make sure her thinking was right. Bewildered, she queried when he picked her up turning on his heel. "Where are we going?"

"You said to love you more."

He showed her a straight face but the devil lurking behind the laughter in his hypnotic eyes. The big guy never let up a chance to catch her in her own web. She didn't mind. But they weren't home alone.

"Ichigo." She said in a low voice. "Mom and Dad are home."

Her subtle reminder sailed through his head as his steps were sure even with extra weight of hers. The hateful guy even picked up his pace. She lay still as not to tire him anymore. Then sighed.

"What was the long sigh for?" The corners of his eyes crinkled. "Room service isn't up to your standards, Mrs. Kurosaki?"

His laughing lines once again in place. How she loved seeing them on his dear face. Palms flat on his chest where his loving heart was beating steadily, she whispered into his ear. "No, Mr. Kurosaki, your room service is super exceeding my expectation and more." She traced his jaw with her fingertips. "And that long sigh was pure happiness." She moved and looked into his eyes. "I'm happy. Being with you makes me happy."

"FYI, little girl," he said, "Mom and Dad called me at the office and said they're off visiting Uncle Ken again." Between kisses. "So you're to fend for yourself, little girl."

"Oh?" She leaned into his kisses and gave him some of her own. "What is the big bad wolf going to do? Have me for dinner and supper then midnight snack as well?"

"You betcha!"

He made the announcement before shutting the door to their room. And before long she forgot all about the outside world. Her last thought was she wouldn't be able to say to No to him even if his parents were still in the house, downstairs and could come up to look for them for dinner any time.

.

.

.

"What's so interesting that you zoned out?"

They were on their way to some destination that he'd refused to disclose. _It's a surprise_, he'd told her.

"Just listening to the song," Rukia told him turning up the stereo volume. "I used to listen to this song when I missed you."

Curious and wanted to know every little things he'd missed on, he attentively listened to the music. He recognized the voice as well as the lyrics. The song had been hot these past years.

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

"Why did you keep listening then?"

"I was being masochistic." He heard her sharp intake of breath. Her voice melancholic like she was watching a sad movie and couldn't help but let herself be pulled into it. "It hurt beyond words but I couldn't stop listening. From every angle I considered all the possibilities could be transpiring back home. One where you fell in love with some girl and married her. You two had two and a half kids and forgot all about me. About us." She paused, turning to him. "There was this terrifying scenario where I found the courage and came back only to find another woman living in my house and sleeping in my bed. Another woman loving the husband and raising the kids were supposed to be mine."

He squeezed the hand in his and dared a glance from the road to her. "Want to hear my scenarios?"

"No need to ask."

"Mine aren't like yours, they had no song for background sound or special effects like Adele's."

"Your ringtone indicates otherwise."

"You've caught me." He chuckled. "Home by Michael Bublé is a favorite of mine. I like the beat."

"But not the lyrics?"

"You've heard the ringtone. So yes, the lyrics too," he said nodding. "Definitely."

She swatted his upper arm with her free hand then gently rubbed it. "So stop teasing me for my special taste in music, big buy. And I want to hear anything that you have to share."

"Thank you." He raised her hand in his possession to his moving lips. "Thank you for having me as I'm."

"So am I. But in the meantime," she waited for him to make the stop at the traffic light and look at her before she went on. "I want to know everything that's in your mind and heart. Before. Now. And always."

"Oh, no, you don't." He coughed and caught himself. "Not everything, little girl."

She retrieved her hand from his and folded them across her chest. "Now, I really am curious about what's going on in that head of yours, dirty minded man."

"Dirty minded?" Laughter. "And how did you find that out, little girl?" Winking at her at the corner of his eye, he said in a voice she used to find annoying. "You're psychic or something?"

And he got the effect he'd hoped and aimed for, she laughed, her eyes bright and happiness clearly shown in them. The sound of her laughter was musical and pure. How he loved it and everything about her. He loved her more every day and promised himself he would do anything in his capability to make her happy and to hear that pure, musical sound until his last breath.

And if his grandmother-in-law had been right and there were afterlife and reincarnation. No matter what form of life she'd be incarnated in, he'd be in that same form and by her side. Let that be a butterfly. A hummingbird. A wolf. A yellow rose. A calla lily. A maple tree. A cherry blossom tree. Or just a snowflake. Yes, any of the above since they were all her favorite. He smiled, happy with his own extraordinary imagination.

"What now, big guy?"

Without taking his eyes off the road, he replied, the satisfied smile still on his lips. "I was just thinking what your reincarnation in next life can be and I want to be that same form as yours."

She snorted. Actually snorted. She would have his hide if he pointed that out. So he kept on driving and let her be herself and free to do what she wanted, something she only did around him.

"You should be a poet or something along the line and not a pediatrician."

"My thought exactly." Eyes ahead, he turned the table. "And you, my dear wife, should be a composer and not an architect, with your addiction to songs like Someone Like You."

"A composer? I go nuts sitting in one place for hours on end considering how _talented_ I'm with music notes. And," she emphasized, "and my singing is even worse. You've seen me in action."

"Nope." He disagreed. "I'm sorry to not let you make decision this time, but I disagree with you."

"How so?"

She didn't sound offended or even argumentative warming up for their accustomed verbal fight. She seemed intrigued and anxious, fingers tapping at the knees.

"I heard you sing lullabies to little Sakura." Although a bit off-key, he loved her singing lullabies. Her voice had been pure and seemed to come from her very soul. He'd been mesmerized as if under a spell. "Your singing was off-key but your voice was just lovely."

"I hope you still find it lovely eight months from now," said his wife, under her breath.

He was positive she had no idea her voice had carried. He wanted to bait her for more details. Eight months from now? Mom said often that husbands needed to appreciate their wife more for the nine plus months carrying a baby. Nine plus months. Didn't that mean… mean she was pregnant? That he was going to be a daddy?

Tires squealed as he made an emergency stop on the side of the road. Gear in P and engine turned off, he turned to her, eyes not blinking. He looked her over, searching for something. He made her feel like some newly discovered specimen being observed by some scientist.

"Ichigo?" Troubled, she touched his one cheek then the other. Still no reaction from him but his eyes became clearer. Overly concerned now, one hand on his forehead and the other on her own. "Honey, are you not feeling well?"

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, yes, I'm feeling well." Confused, she searched his chest to see if heart rate was normal. "Of course I'm fine, but what about you? Are you all right, Ichigo?"

"I don't matter. You do." He eyed her abdomen. "You're more important. And he's more important."

"He who?"

"Our baby boy."

"When did you know?"

"The night before last night." He took his engaging eyes from her midsection then said, grinning. "A few hours prior to your surprising but pleasant surprise."

She nodded blushing.

He went on, "I realized that since we got back together, there isn't a day that we haven't been intimate."

"Smart and perceptive as well." The blush on hers became a shade darker but she didn't let her own shyness stop her from rejoicing. She confirmed, beaming. "Yes, big guy, we're expecting and I'm feeling fine and so is our baby." As if she realized something fascinating, she asked, "How do you know our baby is a boy and not a girl?"

"I just know." He winked. "Father and son bond."

"I have the same feeling." She said then whined, but on her lips a smile was forming and her right hand on her abdomen, "Two Kurosaki males will gang up on me."

"You bet, we'll gang up on you to just love you more." He kissed her then leaned over to kiss the hand on her abdomen. "Right, son?"

His kiss was light and gentle, like when one brushed against a petal of some exotic, fragile flower, but she could feel his deep commitment and true love flowing into her and their baby.

"I'm looking forward to being treated like a queen."

"Have no doubt you're that and more." He stole another kiss from her on the lips. "So much more, my girl."

"Thank you," she said, lips locking with his.

Minutes later, or had it been hours, she leaned back in her seat and spoke what was on his mind. "I think we'd better stop before the traffic stops for a free show."

"I know," he said with regret then seated himself back into the driver seat.

Straightening up, he turned on the ignition and refastened his seat belt then the coming traffic before stepping on the gas to merge into the flow. It was Saturday and only nine in the morning, the traffic was very light in both ways. There were only a handful of early birds who also heading north. With nothing to do but held on to his outstretched hand, which was resting against her stomach, she watched the sun's rays dancing on his unique hair.

_I want to be that sunlight and go where he goes_, she thought with a sigh.

The corners of her mouth turned up when he darted a quick glance her way, checking up on her. "Tired?"

She shook her head then belatedly remembered he was behind the wheels and couldn't take his eyes off the road for long to see her head shake.

"No, I'm not tired, just a little sleepy." The hand at her midsection moved in tender, slow circular motion. Touched, truly and deeply, she told him not to worry. "You didn't make me lose sleep last night. It's just the gentle motion of a steady, moving car lulling me to sleep. And it's normal for women in the early stage of pregnancy to feel fatigue and drowsiness. I'm fine, don't worry."

He appeared not convinced, so she made an excuse for her constant yawning. "And I'm intentionally preparing myself for a very long nap in order to see your surprise for me with clearer mind."

"Get some sleep then, I promise I won't disappoint you."

Smothering another yawn, she said, "You can never disappoint me."

"Sweet dreams, my love."

She heard him say then felt a butterfly kiss on the palm of her hand.

"Thank you and I love you."

Sure of his love, she smiled and let drowsiness take over. She fell into deep sleep knowing she was safe and loved.

.

.

.

* * *

29 JANUARY 2015


	14. Chapter 14

572 and One

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

.

.

.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Her cell rang but she ignored it. Someone must have dialed the wrong number, she thought and pulled the comforter over her head to block out light from the entertaining room just on the other side of her walls. Her family was having a late night chat, conversed in low voices. It was Wednesday, how odd. It was even odder that her brother stayed up late. There must be something huge going on. Out of curiosity, her ears perked up trying to catch on the hushed conversation. She could only pick up her grandma's gleeful laughter, sister's gracious chuckle and brother grunting out responses._

_Listening to her family in the quietness of her room, she wondered why she herself has always felt a bit detached from her own family and everything that came between. Once or twice, she'd asked her sister if she'd been adopted even though everyone who'd known her parents always said she'd gotten her looks from her handsome father. They had forgotten to mention his temperament too. She wished she'd taken after her dear mother, a woman of many great virtues. Her mother had been a patient, kind, loving and the most forgiving woman._

_It seemed she always made wishes. Wished for what, she didn't exactly know but her wishes in eighteen odd years could have been written as A Book of Wishes. And how she wishe—_

_Ring. Ring. Ring. The phone was ringing persistently._

"_Who on earth could be calling at this time?"_

_She mumbled checking her five-year-old plus cassette clock radio sitting on the night table by her bed. Her brother had given her the alarm clock on her first day of high school. It read 9:30. Not that late for most people but it was for her. Without opening her eyes, she reached for her cell somewhere on the windowsill, plugged into its charger._

_Eyes remained shut, she answered sleepily, "Hello?"_

_"Hey," said a male voice._

_She rolled off her full size bed clumsily and fell down on the floor, taking most of the bed covers with her. Hardly recognizing her own voice, she replied breathlessly as she tried to untangle herself from the fallen covers. "Oh, hey."_

_He chuckled on the other end of the line and all her sleepiness like smoke evaporated into thin air._

"_Hi." He greeted again then asked, "How are you?"_

_"I'm doing great. Just great. Never better!"_

_Her response fragmented and her wits scattered. She wanted to bang her head against something hard—real hard—to wake herself up. She must be dreaming because he'd never called her before. And she must be having a nightmare because her heart was beating faster than normally did and scarier still her well-known quick wits had deserted her._

_What was happening to her? She'd never had any difficulty dealing with the hateful, big guy. She was scratching—just mentally—her head for more refined, biting remark to his query when he spoke again._

_"What are you doing tomorrow?"_

_"Tomorrow?" She'd not misheard him, had she? "Uh, school then work of course. Why?"_

_"Well, nothing." He sounded disheartened. That couldn't be right, she must be sleepwalking. His next words cut into her private dialogue running her train of thoughts off the track. "Just wondering if we can have dinner tomorrow."_

_"Oh, dinner." She wanted to swat herself. She'd uttered the word in a tone that she'd have thought disappointed if it'd come from someone else, who was extroverted and affectionate. Firmly she gave her head a shake before resuming speech. "My last class ends at twelve fifteen or so and I get out of work around four."_

_"OK, call me when you get out of class if it's alright with you?"_

_Why ever not? She wanted to say but it would sound, uh, eager. Yes, that was it. "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow then."_

_"Don't forget to call."_

_As if you would let me, she thought with amusement. The silence lengthened and became awkward. So she volunteered to be a sacrificial lamb and started the conversation. "So, what are you doing?"_

_A very silly and improper question, her other self chided her._

_Well, what do you expect me to say? Should I have said 'Big guy, why didn't you call sooner?' Or 'Hey hateful guy, I'm not really happy with the way you asked me out for dinner' or 'You know, Big guy, you took your sweet time to make your first move. It seems Grandma wants to see me married and the other day Grandma even mentioned my good friend from childhood, the crazy Renji.'_

_"Little girl, are you still there?" His voice broke up her inner battle._

_Oh brother, there goes the impatient, irritating male who I thought would never lose patience with a girl, her other self once again pointed out her blunder._

_She ignored that voice as she covered the mouthpiece taking in a long, deep breath then said, thankfully her voice returned to its normal state. "Yes sir, I'm still here."_

_And somehow the awkwardness at the beginning left, she was back in her element and their usually easy rapport along with routine wordplay came on stage. And when she glanced at the radio clock by chance, she was startled for it was past ten o'clock. From the other end of the line, his words came steadily, accompanied by occasional chuckle and respectively she responded._

.

.

.

After getting back from his surprise, which had turned out to be a trip to the university she'd attended with him and later dropped out of, she'd taken a much needed nap then woken up to an empty bedroom. Invigorated from her nap, she went to the study across from their bedroom and picked out a book then sat down to read. She'd just turned the cover of the book when he walked into the room, his steps light. He must be thinking she was still asleep.

"Hey."

He turned to her and without any preliminary speech, he asked her. "Do you know what month today is?"

"Of course, it's January." She took her eyes off the book and looked up at him. "Why do you ask?"

He didn't respond but stood there watching her, his lips parted then closed. Of course she knew what month it was and why he'd asked. He wanted to know if she remembered the day. It'd been only weeks after her eighteenth birthday and another twilight that she'd always keep close to heart. The day before that twilight, she'd received her first surprise from him—a one on one phone call, a call unlike all previous calls when her grandma had passed the phone to her after her own talk with his mom. That night she'd at first thought he'd called to set up a group study for their Anatomy &amp; Physiology class, but it'd turned out to be something else entirely different.

_Poor guy_, she thought, _he's thinking I've forgotten_. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

Despondence evident in his reply. She wanted to run to him and hug him and tell him that she remembered everything that had ever transpired between them, down to the number of times they'd ever crossed path. But she made herself stay put. She wanted to know something and hadn't had the chance to bring it to his attention. So _naturally _she wanted and she was going to have a fair trade with him.

"You once said there are only two important dates you need to remember," she reminded him, closing her book. "Would you mind if I asked what they are?"

"I—"

His lips zipped. She waited. For a long pregnant moment, they challenged each other by holding the other's gaze. Then his shoulders slumped, he folded his long legs and sat down next to her on the loveseat. It was big enough for two occupants but he had his own preference and plucked her up then sat her back down on his thighs. His arms positioned below her chest and his chin at the crook of her neck, he gave her an overdue explanation with a sigh.

"Our first date is one and the other is our wedding day."

Overjoyed, she twisted around and gave him a closed mouth but lingering kiss before handing him her book. He took it, his eyes puzzled. She knew he couldn't recognize it because it wasn't what its cover appeared to be. The cover he was seeing wasn't the original but one she'd put on to protect it. Like other aspects of her life she'd invited him in, she carefully removed the outer cover and revealed the actual cover that had come with the book. On the creamy cover it said _Poems that touch the Heart: America's most popular collection of inspirational verse compiled by A.L. Alexander._

"You gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday," she told him.

"I remember it."

He said, hands turning the pages in a way that she knew he'd chosen it with much care and consideration. His fingers leafed through the pages like a devoted botanist with a rare find of some extinct flower and only brushed against the petals with the tip of his fingers or like a mesmerized artist appreciating a master piece but dared not to touch the canvas. Seeing him that way, she fell head over heels in love with him all over again.

"Would you please turn to page seventy?" She appealed to him after some serious throat clearing. "And I'd love to hear you read the poem at the bottom."

Quietly he flipped to the page she'd requested and eyed the page. He perked up his head and in his eyes she found gratification and gratitude.

"Any husband or wife," he read off the worn, yellow page. He stopped to draw a deep breath and exhaled then recited in an intelligible voice.

"Let us be guests in one another's house

With deferential 'no' and courteous 'yes';

Let us take care to hide our foolish moods

Behind a certain show of cheerfulness.

Let us avoid all sullen silences;

We should find fresh and sprightly things to say;

I must be fearful lest you find me dull,

And you must dread to bore me anyway.

Let us knock gently at each other's heart,

Glad of a chance to look within—and yet,

Let us remember that to force one's way

Is the unpardoned break of etiquette.

So, shall I be host—you, the hostess,

Until all need for entertainment ends;

We shall be lovers when the last door shuts

But what is better still—we shall be friends.

Carol Haynes"

He closed the book and put it away on the end table then hugged her tight, his lips touched her right ear. She turned and kissed him, thanking him.

"I know I've said it many times but it still doesn't seem to be enough, so I'm going to say it again now and later," he spoke with emotion. She could see the glistering wetness in his eyes as he said, "I love you and only you."

"How could I ever forget what day today is?" She said standing up and tugged him with her. Like that afternoon at the library, she felt that falling feeling again as she looked up at him. But unlike that time, she didn't resist the spellbinding from the depth of his amber eyes and let herself fall. On her tiptoes and hands holding his face, she whispered, "It's been five hundred seventy-two weeks and one day since my heart recognized you as its keeper."

.

.

.

"What are you doing out here?"

He asked as he walked up the steps and she met him half way at the threshold. He appeared to be concerned and studied her from head to toe.

"I'm fine. We're both fine." She said tilting her head to give him a kiss on the chin. "I was going to call you to see if you could stop by Kripsy Kreme, but Dad just called and said you'd left the office an hour ago." She patted her stomach. "This little guy wants some donuts."

Parenthood and errand runner, he found, came hand in hand. He didn't mind but was glad to be with her when she was in a delicate stage of pregnancy. He'd missed her first pregnancy so in her second, he wanted to make up to her in every possible way. Even if he had to go to three different stores just find one jackfruit for her in the rain on a winter night. He took the phone from her.

Holding it, he glanced at her, looking confused. "Why did you have to enter digit by digit? You could have set it on speed dial."

"I know, smart man." She replied pulling him to her and hugged him around the waist as they entered the house. "I don't even have you in my contact list."

She heard him chuckle. She leaned back to look up at him. He looked down at her and his eyes warned that she was playing a dangerous game. Her laughter was instantaneous because she understood the warning.

"I'm curious how you stayed celibate those years."

"I might have been celibate in the body, but here," his forefinger tapped his head then chest, "and here I loved you every night."

His declaration warmed her. It also made her blush. She'd believed herself accustomed to his passion and boldness. Opposite of the younger Ichigo who had been closed mouth and quick to blush, the grownup Ichigo never shied from revealing his feelings or expressing his love for her openly. Just for her. Her lips curved. His boldness had rubbed off on her. Sometimes she had to blush remembering her own passion for him. Like now. Her face felt warm.

"Here."

He passed the phone back to her, contacts list opened. Her head jerked up and eyes shot at him a feigned annoying glance. "Hey, big guy, why did you add yours? And put it on speed dial too."

"So next time you can call me quicker and the quicker you'll get what you crave for." He told her as he handed her a small, white rectangular box and quipped, "At your service, my little lady."

Accepting the box, she dropped her act and welcomed him into her bank of memories. "I've always dialed your number digit by digit."

"Why would you do that? It's time consuming."

She shook her head as she said, "Did you know Brother used to check my phone?"

"You're trustworthy." He took offense on her behalf. "As your brother, wouldn't he know that and trusted you?"

"It wasn't a matter of trust, but his caring made him think up all the scenarios that parents today do." His eyebrows raised letting her know he wasn't buying her sale. Chuckling, she gave him the reason why her brother had done what he'd. "Remember back in the late nineties and how hot the internet was?"

"Yes, I remember and I think it was more popular than the invention of automobile."

"Guys and cars," she mumbled then continued, he was still chuckling at her comment. "I remember one night in late October of ninety-eight and I was playing around with the new desktop that Brother gave me as early birthday gift and Christmas present. As I surfed the internet, AOL to be specific I was led to one of their chat rooms. And you know how I am."

"Yes, I certainly know you." He laughed recalling all the times she like a cat became too curious and got herself into trouble. Thankfully she usually got curious around him and it was him that she got curious about. He let his laughter die down and chuckled as he teased her. "I know because I'm the subject of that limitless curiosity of yours."

She punched him on the shoulder then said, "I know and it's embarrassing at times."

"Don't be, honey, we're two halves of the same whole."

He told her as she helped him taking the black peacoat off him. She hung it up in the closet in the entryway by the door. He held out a hand for her, she took it and they walked the stairs up to the upper floor of the house. Her parents-in-law had given them the whole floor saying young couples need a world of their own. In other words, she knew and was grateful for their understanding, they wanted to give them some privacy being young and married. And their generosity had in turn granted them their greatest wish—a grand baby. She smiled recalling the moment she and Ichigo had told them of their good news. Her mother-in-law had been all smile and father-in-law had had stars in his eyes. She'd almost believed he'd been already seeing himself playing soccer with a little boy then carrying a little girl on his back.

"Now, Mrs. Kurosaki, I'm wondering what put that twinkle in those soul catching eyes of yours."

"Soul catching indeed." She replied acting outrageous. "You're looking into my eyes and yet you're standing there and still breathing. I don't think a person's heart will still beat if he doesn't have a soul. No soul, no heart and so no breath."

"That's because you're my heart and the owner of my soul," he spoke against her lips, parted from surprise and said before a kiss. "I breathe when you breathe and I only live when you're with me and take care of my soul for me."

Their kiss was chaste but didn't carry less love than their hot and passionate ones. They let their lips linger then tilted back their head to look into the other's eyes. Hers glistened love and hope and his radiated reassurance and love.

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

It didn't matter who'd said it first, they were just grateful to have found each other once then again. They promised in their heart that no matter what path life would take them, they would always cherish the memories, the heartbreak and tears and the years they had lost and the love they would have with each other in the years to come.

"So what happened on that night? Some dark knight in black came knocking and Byakuya read him his Miranda rights?"

He asked, eyes twinkling as they stepped in the room. She could do nothing but let her own shine.

"Not quite, but you were close," she told him as he closed the door behind them.

Rubbing his chin, he said, "Somehow this story you're about to share will tell me more about yourself."

"You've said that same sentence every single time I tell you a story," she pointed out. His one-day stubble looked rather appealing and she never passed a chance to touch him. She moved her index along his jawline as she said, "You need a shave, Mr. Kurosaki. A shower and a shave."

"Are you offering me a back rub, little girl?"

"You and your quick mind when it comes to taking advantage of me."

She made the show of being disappointed then ruined her own show when the devilish twinkling in his eyes communicated with hers. She couldn't stop her lips from moving upward.

"Ahem."

"Yes, little girl?"

"One minute you want me to rub your back then call me little girl the next." She heaved a sigh. "Now I don't blame the guy I met years ago for flirting with me."

"Which guy?" His eyes on alert. "And when?"

"Calm down, Mr. Kurosaki." Her eyes held his laughing ones as she falsified a complaint. "You're very possessive, did you know that?"

He only grinned at her and said, "Well, Mrs. Kurosaki, I don't want to possess anyone but be possessive of my own wife. There is no harm now, is there?"

"I admit defeat, Dr. Kurosaki," she told him with her hands up. "You have a cure for all ailments." She pulled at his collar to bring him down to her eye level. "But now I don't need your cure, I only need you to take a shower. After weeklong travel, your perspiration is becoming a bit too much."

"But honey, I thought you liked my male scent," he said in a tone that of a boy then the devil took over. "It's my only charm after all."

"I swear, Ichigo Kurosaki, sometimes I have to wonder—"

"Yes, Mommy, sometimes you to have wonder if you or I were the insane one." He finished with a wink. "Isn't that what you wanted to say?"

"Be serious." She told him swatting his chest. "Why didn't I listen to Brother and return Grandma's ring when you proposed? You'll be the death of me."

"I'm sorry." He was back to his serious self. "I didn't mean to upset you. You know that, don't you?"

Seeing him worried made her feel repentant. "No, I'm sorry to have joked like that. You can never be the death of me, because you're my life. You know that, don't you?"

A wide grin broke over his handsome features and his shoulders sagged in relief as she kissed him with apology. They kissed until they had to break away from each other for air.

"Now that I'm recharged, I'll go take that shower my missus told me to," said the energized man then he walked over to bureau, whistling.

She followed and stole a kiss from him then quickly stepped away when he tried to steal it back from her. She looked at him coyly while he watched her with hooded eyes and they seemed to say _You'll pay for that, little girl._

"_Later."_ She mouthed back then turned to the bureau. Needing to get him away from her before her good intent went out the window, she prompted him. "You go ahead and take your shower, I'll get your clothes ready."

Still dazed from their stolen kisses, she didn't hear him approach until she felt warm breath on the top of her head and a light kiss on her nape.

"Thank you, my love," he whispered before disappearing into the bathroom.

After he'd left she leaned against the bureau, her body humming from passion and expectation. She exhaled and got on with her early evening ritual, which was having clean clothes ready for her husband to put on after his shower. Before she'd seen her sis doing that for her brother, she used to think what a bother it was. Now she understood what her sister meant when she'd said '_The heart in love will never get tired from beating for the one it loves'._ After meeting her big guy and marrying him, she wanted to be involved in everything that the man she loved did. No matter how trivial. The more things they did together, the more she wanted to be with him.

Blissful and feeling blessed, she carried the clothes she'd gathered and headed for the bathroom. He was already in the shower so she sat down on the 3-step ladder, his clothes firmly installed on her upper thighs. She hated even to part from his clothes because his scent still lingered on them.

"You didn't finish your story." He spoke as he washed his hair.

Averting her eyes, she asked, "Where was I?"

"You were led to one of the AOL chatrooms."

"Out of curiosity, I chose one of the many chatrooms and entered. As soon as I saw my screenname on the window, private messages started to pop up. And again," she heard him chuckle, "yes, curiosity could kill a cat or so Sis always reminded me. Anyway, I replied to one of them and we started to chat for about ten minutes then I had to get up from some water. So I did, but I didn't tell the guy that I was. I left and came back in the matter of minutes and I saw Brother was at my desk typing rapidly. After Brother left my room and I looked at the screen. Oh boy, you wouldn't believe what Brother said to the guy I was chatting with." She laughed remembering the incident. "I couldn't believe myself Brother would ever say what he told the guy, but I was thankful for his intervention. The guy was becoming annoying and intrusive. I was about to give him some of my _sweet _sweeties comments in response to his smooth talk." A deep chuckle came from the other side of the curtain and she joined in then proceeded, "Could you believe the nerve of that guy? He tried to sweet talk an eleven year old? No wonder Brother was livid with anger, his own teachings forgotten and gave that guy much needed character building tips."

Still sitting on the 3-step stepladder at the corner of the bathroom, she related one incident after another from her childhood then adolescent years as he showered.

.

.

.

* * *

30 JANUARY 2015


	15. Chapter 15

572 and One

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

.

.

.

_On Thursday morning, the twenty-ninth of January, promptly at eight she called to let him know the professor she was working for wouldn't be needing her assistance for the day and that she was free by midday._

_"I'm in a group study meeting at Molecular and Life Sciences Center," he told her. They said nothing for a minute or two then he explained, "A group member is waving at me. She wants to ask me about the notes I just gave her. Hold on."_

_So she stood by and to entertain herself, she listened into his conversation or whatever she could make out from all the bustling sounding from the other end. Bored as she could catch nothing distinct, she let her thoughts wander and they arrived back at the millisecond in time when she'd dialed his number. She didn't have his number saved so when she'd been inputting from one digit to the next, her entire body had tensed in anticipation. He'd said to remember to call him and she'd remembered._

_The question had been does he still remember their dinner date. And the term dinner date had put her on high alert for dinner date didn't necessarily imply that they would be going on a date. Dinner date could mean an agreement between two casual friends to have dinner together. When she'd heard the tone indicating her call had come through, she'd felt like perspiring. He'd picked up on first ring as if he'd been waiting and standing by his phone._

_Just like the night before, time seemed to defy the laws of physics and stood still for the shortest of time but longest moment in her young life. Although still beaten up from their late night chat, she was wide awake. She couldn't tell what time she'd fallen asleep the night before. During their call or later after she'd thrown at him some comment in regard to modern relationship pattern fashionable in the modern era? The last detail she could recall from the call was the timbre of his voice._

"_Meet me in the lobby of our library, it's closer to Liberal Arts. Is that OK?"_

_His voice broke into her reverie. And in his voice, she thought she heard the timbre from the night before. Maybe it was just a flashback, brought up by her recollection._

"_Okay," she consented, head turning left to right to clear the echoing of his voice from the other call. "What time?"_

_Outwardly she was calm but all the while, annoying and distracting little butterflies kept her on her toes. She walked up and down the empty stairway, trying and failing at keeping cool demeanor intact. But the attraction—yes, she found it appealing—of his voice kept drawing her in._

_She almost dropped her phone when he said, his voice dropped an octave, "Let's say, little girl, we meet at twelve fifteen." He added, "Call me when you get there, OK?"_

_"Okay. Bye big guy."_

_"OK, see you then."_

_He hung up and so she, in a daze. Self-consciously she looked around to see if anyone was there—by accident or by design had also come for privacy—and had overheard her conversation with a guy friend, who happened to have captured her confusing mind and idle thoughts. Fortunately, there wasn't a single soul along the hallway except herself and the sun's rays coming in through the window glass stretching from one end to the other of walls, casting her shadow along the side wall. Looking at her own shadow, taller than actual self, a grin breaking out but she pressed it down. She turned away from her shadow, the corners of her mouth still tilted up and looked out the window. As she glanced up at the sky, she thought the horizon had somehow become wider and in the air, it felt like spring and summer with maple leaves dancing and snowflakes falling. And with that thought, she walked down the hall of Liberal Arts Building 2 then into her first class with a fluttering heart._

_Around noon as she left her class and was heading toward the library, she couldn't recall how the day had gone_. _She still found everything surreal, from his night call to her call to him that morning. She wasn't sure how she was feeling or what she should be feeling as her strides took her to their meeting place. Thankfully the lobby wasn't at its full capacity and only a handful of students lounging around in the armchairs, taking a break and waiting for their next class or simply unwinding after a long day. Glimpsing a vacant armchair by the entrance, she lowered herself into it and dropped her head back but kept her eyes on the electronic double doors._

_It was five to twelve and another twenty minutes before meeting time. Discretely she observed the lobby and felt her whole face heat up at the sight of a couple—also students but probably were older than she—whose hands connected although they were sitting in separate chairs. It wasn't that she was judging them or their intimate but publicly acceptable gesture, she still found the vision discomforting._

_Why? She wasn't wholly certain. Her being younger than most students on campus? Her upbringing? Her innate reservation? Or simply because it was something not familiar and alien? But at home, she often sighted her sister and brother hold hands, steal kisses when they thought no one was around. And there were their caressing glances and lingering looks. So the reason couldn't be the last. And how did she know their glances were for caresses and their looks of each other lingered? More disturbingly, why was she even contemplating let alone analyzing other people's romantic behavior toward one another? And what in the world was she thinking about that big hateful guy and handholding and kisses in the same breath?_

_Then all of a sudden she felt like being pulled forward and eyes watching her. She raised her head and saw the center of her thoughts in the last twenty minutes or so. Yet, it seemed like long, much longer than that when she saw his face lighten up as he caught sight of her sitting in the corner of the now lively lobby, with throngs of students and staff coming and leaving. At that moment she almost believed in the theory of love at first sight. Looking at the young man before her gave her a feeling of tumbling and she wasn't able to stop herself from falling. That feeling wasn't as scary as she'd thought it be and that was scarier._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey."_

_Greeting said but neither moved, she was in her seat and he at the door. Their eyes clung to one another forgetting their surroundings until a group of students arrived at the entrance._

"_Excuse me," said one of the students._

_He blinked his eyes in succession before stepping aside, his steps reluctant. Eyes still on her, he uttered, "Oh, I'm sorry."_

"_No problem, bro."_

_A male student responded then the group entered and their chatter resumed. As the group walked past them, she noticed the two girls in that group glancing from him to her then gave her a smile. Their smile wasn't censorious or even teasing, theirs seemed friendly and encouraging._

"_You have a great time."_

_One of the girls said over her shoulder then walked quickly catching up with the group. Her body stiff and so were her lips, she couldn't make them move to return the good wishing. Until it was too late, she saw only the silhouette of that girl on the carpet floor. Intellectually she knew it was totally normal and acceptable to be seen alone with a male in this day and age, her ears still burned from embarrassment and gradually the warmth spread out and covered her face. So she kept her face away from him, now also sat in the armchair next to hers._

_Although she felt his eyes on her, he still wasn't talking. As the silence lengthened, she began her review of the day. She wondered who'd said hello first, because her mind was still in spinning motion from the moment their eyes had made contact. They sat side by side and for the first time she realized she'd always felt comfortable around him. Although they tended to come head-to-head, she'd never felt the need to act like the young lady that her sister and brother had taught her to be. Being with him, she could just be herself and whatever else she wanted to be._

"_So, where would you like to have our dinner?" He asked then amended, "It's lunch actually. It's too early for dinner."_

_Where did she want to go? She had not a clue. If she chose their school cafeteria, would he feel offended thinking she was underestimating him? But if she chose an upscale locale, he would have to spend more than average students like themselves could possibly afford. And there was her eating preference, would it be too much of a trouble if she suggested some place out of the norm?_

"_Would you mind if we ate at a vegetarian restaurant?"_

"_No, not at all." He replied, eyes no longer but dazed back to their lazy state. "Mom, I mean my mom, frequents this vegetarian restaurant and I think you'll like it too."_

"_You can eat non-meat dishes, right?"_

_She asked him as they both stood up and headed for the door. At the door he let her proceed before him when a group of five students entered. Once they were clear of others and away from the building, he gave her a belated response._

"_My parents and I are Buddhists, we practice vegetarianism on the first, fourteenth, and fifteenth and the last two days of the month every Lunar month. And I believe you and your family do the same."_

_She inclined her head admitting the fact and added, "That was before Grandma's diagnosis of gastric cancer. Once we'd learned of her illness, we decided not to eat meat and eventually became vegetarians. We also switched to eating brown rice and followed Mr. George Ohsawa's diets for a time."_

"_Yes, I know."_

"_You knew?" Not sure she'd heard him right, she asked again. "You knew? But how?"_

_His lazy, half grin was back when he answered her question. "Sorry, little girl, it's a secret and so I can—"_

_Thwack!_

_She gave him a good pat on the back. He lurched forward but quickly regained his balance. He straightened up and resumed his pace, lips twitched in amusement. She'd considered he would at least scowl if not giving her a friendly put down as he usually did during their friendly fights. But he was too much a gentleman to cause a scene for a lady in public. He neither came back nor scowled at her but only glanced her way then kept his eyes in front, whistling. She'd been ready with some worthy cuts but his thrusts never came. Hence, she had to make do with inner dialogue and immediately regretted her deal with the devil._

_The devil challenged, Why do you even bother to act like you hate his gut in all the while you missed his whistling when either you or him missed your families' get together?_

"_Shut up."_

"_Sorry, little girl." He said then turned to her, "The honor isn't mine because I didn't say anything."_

_And it was her turn to shut up. He went back to whistling and didn't stop the tune when they reached his Camry or when they were off the campus. She'd thought the atmosphere would be downright uncomfortable, but it wasn't the case. He kept on with his tune and she with her enjoyment of his talent until some reckless driver cut in front. She told him of her opinions in regard to dangerous driving habits as the other driver wasn't there for her to give him a piece of her mind._

_He quit whistling and listened while she, back in her usual, opinionated self spoke like someone from public safety authority. Then he would point out something on the side of road to her and she would return the favor sharing her own philosophical comments with him. And like that, conversational topics started to roll in from their lunch to their walk at the regional park and didn't end, until she was back at home and in her own bed that she realized he either grinned or provoked her when one of her crazy moods was on a rampage._

.

.

.

Standing by the tall glass window and watching the night fall, she took in the foggy sky and let the past revisit. The past took her back to the time when she'd learned of the precious existence in her. She'd wanted to cry then. Cry out of joy and cry out of despair. Joy for having a part of him with her always and despair from the loss of him.

Almost everything momentous in her life—either joyous or dreadful—seemed to come in January. The winters before and after the accidental death of her parents had been joyful, until the winter she'd turned nineteen. It was the reason she'd had a love-hate relationship with winter. The winter of her nineteenth birthday had been the cause of her waking up in the middle of night during wintertime every year for ten years, especially around mid January. There had been nights she'd not slept a wink and lain there looking out the window thinking and remembering.

Her travel in time had put her in hypnotic state, so deep in thought that she didn't detect another presence in the room with her.

"May I have this dance?"

She turned in the direction of the spoken voice and saw a tall, handsome man in chinos and camel sweater with white shirt underneath offering her his hand. Caught, she looked around to find an excuse to decline but couldn't find any. The persevering man had kept his hand out for her to take. There was no way around it, she sighed with resignation as she took the offered hand. He led her out to the polished hardwood floor and waited for the next song to begin.

She relaxed her body moving closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder. His heartbeat was steady and hypnotic like a lullaby. A sigh of contentment escaped her slightly parted lips and she let her eyes droop.

_The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you've got (tell me more)  
Ooh yeah, your love has captured me_

_Over and over again I try to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside I knew it was real_

_The way you make me feel_

As she fought off the insistent aching in her heart and soul that refused to withdraw and leave her in the cocoon of love of the man she loved, she felt a gentle pressure from the arms around her. She'd not registered that the song had ended and she was firmly in her partner's embrace, which was pouring warmth and love into her. He was in tune with her mood swing as usual.

She smiled a bittersweet smile as she gave him the last bit of her soul. "I named her I. I for the letter I in the alphabets. I for love in Kanji. I for number one and the first number in Roman numerals. And I for Ichigo." She pulled in a deep breath then said in a shaky voice, "I named our baby girl after you. Put all the I's together, our baby's name means I love Ichigo, my first and only love."

He'd noticed the stillness in her and probably even before then when her normal breathing had begun to slow down. He could almost swear her soul had spoken to his and the aching pain in her tugged at him like a tangible thing. And when she'd started to speak, his heart seemed to stop beating. Something, inexplicable but real, in him had told him whatever she was going to say had tremendous impact on the both of them. Then when she'd actually spoken, his lips parted but his tongue remained rooted to the roof of his mouth as strong emotions paralyzed him. For many seconds he couldn't command them to vocalize his thoughts or feelings that were rushing forward to offer her salvation.

After a long moment of silence, which time had also seemed to stand still, his heart resumed its beating but with shallow rhythm. What could he do to put the shine back into those haunted eyes flooding with brief and lingering self-hatred? Even though they'd talked and shared one's own doubting thoughts, hurt feelings and loss, there was still a shadow hovering in the back of their mind like the undercurrent lying dormant at the floor of the ocean, biding its time to raise up to the surface and wreak havoc.

Not a man of many words but even if he'd been, there wouldn't have been enough words—good enough or deep enough—to obliterate the scar from either of their hearts. He sat down on one leg and raised her chin to him then he spoke, not breaking off their eye contact.

"What happened in the past can't be undone nor can we pretend as if it never took place. Nevertheless, we have control over our present. We can't change the past but our future is for us to decide. Even as life is not certain, there is still one absolute certainty that I can promise you."

He paused giving her time to absorb and waited. When her spine straightened up and eyes holding his, his tense body loosened. A smile began to form at the corners of his mouth as the strong yet yielding Rukia came to fight off the other Rukia and claimed back her throne.

Hearing his strong conviction and deeper still devotion, she knew beyond all doubts that their heart to heart sharing had successfully appeased her persistent guilty conscience.

"I can't promise our lives will be all roses. And like you said, life can be unpredictable. Life has a life of its own with all the twists and turns. _However_." She told him and returned his smile with one of her own before proceeding. "However, I can promise you one absolute certainty."

The palm of her gentle hands flat against his chest sharing her hope while his strong arms around her lending her strength. They looked deep into the eyes of their love as they made a pledge—one like the vow they'd taken on their wedding day with true, loving heart but ambiguous intent.

"Ichigo," she spoke distinctly.

His voice was just as decisive when he said, "Rukia."

Eyes locked and lips smiled, they vowed, "I promise you my undying love."

.

.

.

Later that night as they were lying in each other's arms settling in for the night, she whispered, "Big guy?"

"Hmm?"

"Interested in a game?"

"I'm game if you're, _little girl_."

She could make out his grin from the light coming in through the half drawn shutters from the streetlights outside. She smiled her secretive smile as she informed him.

"The game is called P dot S dot," she said letting in him into her secret. Maybe just a bit. "To be more specific, it's P dot S dot in uppercase for you and in lowercase for me."

"P dot S dot in uppercase?" He repeated stumbling, not having a clue what it could be. She sure did beat him in the game of secrecy. But he refused to give in and thought hard. Ah! "P and S in uppercase indicate that they're big. Aren't P and S for postscript?"

"How did you guess?"

"Well, a certain little girl insists I'm a smart and perceptive guy. _So naturally_," he winked at her, sharing their private joke. "Naturally I could guess it out. But I'm not as clever as you, so how do we play this big and little postscript game?"

With a wink she said, "Ladies first and I'm a lady so…"

She let her statement hung. He chuckled knowing she dropped the ball and he was to decide how to play the court. So he got the ball rolling as he tugged her to him situating her back against his front then waited for her to take the lead as she'd meant to.

"Little p.s., thank you."

Just a whisper in his ear and yet his heart flipped at the sweet sound. Arms around her, he said into her small ear, also in a low voice.

"Big p.s., your dreams are my dreams."

He liked this newly invented game of hers. It was like playing tag but this game of theirs held much more meaning and showed her thoughtfulness.

"Little p.s., my heart beats for you."

Slightly she turned her head and gave his chest a butterfly kiss. His heart thumped in sync with her declaration and he knew she'd also heard it as her beautiful lips lingered and bestowed him another kiss at the region of his beating heart.

"Big p.s., my soul is yours too."

"Small p.s., I love you, my one and only heart."

Her words of choice struck a deep cord in him, binding her existence to his own even more. The connection between them felt stronger than ever and he knew he'd truly found the other half of his soul, one was more vital than his very own half.

"Big p.s., I love you, the heart of my soul."

His responding declaration rang true and more than ever she believed their love would withstand any adversary and would cross time like that of her sister and brother.

_Big guy, you're my everything._

She wasn't sure whether she'd spoken her thought or the contented bliss had already taken her in its wings. But before she disappeared into the horizon, she heard a dear male voice say, "Little girl, you're my very being."

Then the owner of that voice was there with her in open sky and together they flew into the tomorrow where there would always be forgiveness and love.

.

.

.

* * *

**31 JANUARY 2015**

As promised, I tried my best to deliver to you the last chapters of 572 and One. I'd planned on ending at CHAPTER 13 for the thirteen divisions, but details kept emerging and didn't end until CHAPTER 14. But I've never liked number 4 or any number with that digit. As a result, the revised story ends with CHAPTER 15, my favorite number of all time.

In the meantime, the quality is still not to my satisfaction just yet even though I managed to do some editing. There are too much to put into words and sometimes words aren't enough to describe feelings, I've tried to convey them as much as I possibly could for the time being. Hopefully, I'll get some time off this summer and revise more while writing the other story.

As for the name "I", I'm rather pleased with myself to have come up with it. Based on my limited language skills, "I" means love and is pronounced as the letter I with an acute accent in Chinese, Japanese and Vietnamese.

**To all visitors: **Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you liked 572 and One, check out my Never Had A Dream Come True series.

**To my reviewers, followers and loyal readers**: I used to think writing fiction was easy as a piece of cake, it isn't. It was so hard I had to struggle, uncertain of what could be included and what should be excluded. Every single story that I've written so far is a portrayal of real people, their lives and what they've been through. I wanted to give them a voice as well as to show my appreciation of their presence in my life. I couldn't have finished this story without you, your reviewing and adding had motivated me to write then complete this story. Once again, thank you for reading and giving me support from day one.

* * *

**FYI:** I'm hoping to have time to go ahead with Hisana and Byakuya story. If I ever get to actually put the details that I still remember together and write their story, I won't post it until it's complete. That way you can finish the whole story in one day and understand it better. Therefore, I think you won't be hearing from me for a long while. Let's us hope I can accomplish my goal by Christmas of this year.

**1 FEBRUARY 2015:** Valentine's Day is just around the corner and Lunar New Year is on February 19th, so I would like to wish you and yours a new year full of love, peace and prosperity. Forgiveness is good for the soul too. =)

* * *

—**DISCLAIMER—**

**I don't own BLEACH although I wish otherwise.**

**In the meantime, I'll make do with owning 572 and One and Never Had A Dream Come True series and hopefully more stories to come.**


End file.
